Heroe Anonimo
by Male Ryuko- Eren Jeager
Summary: esto es lo que sucede cuando soy arrojado en el mundo de los titanes, por algun extraño motivo aparesco en la historia, ¿sere capaz de cambiar el curso de los eventos? ¿podre salvar la vida de varios camaradas? y lo mas importante ¿podre encontrar el amor en medio de tanta chicas bellas?
1. Acto 1

Héroe anónimo.

**Nota: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de shingeki no kyojin, todos son propiedad de la serie misma y del anime SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.**

**1er Acto: ¿Donde estoy?**

**Comienza narración en primera persona:  
><strong>Hola, mi nombre es Viktor Bering, así me conocen en el escuadrón de fuerzas especiales o escuadrón levi, soy de piel blanca, ojos cafés, cabello corto negro, delgado, tengo 20 años. Esta es mi historia.

Mi vida apestaba, tener que conseguir un empleo para poder costear mis estudios universitarios, soportar a una madre exigente, mi vida no era la más interesante, lo único que me mantenía alegre y entretenido era leer manga de SnK y ver el anime. Es mi anime favorito… es mas algún día desee ser parte de ese mundo, fue cuando toda esta fantasía se volvió realidad… ¡ahora estoy en un mundo de titanes!

Estaba leyendo para mi examen de derecho laboral, era una noche de tormenta muy pesada, los rayos hacían ruido y el cielo se iluminaba, estaba totalmente fastidiado y solo quería dormir… en vez de ello cerré todo y me puse a ver videos, sin embargo algo raro sucedió. Un extraño y poco usual relámpago rojo se vio en el cielo, eso me consterno mucho, tenia mi mano en el ratón, luego hubo un estruendo, sentí un choque eléctrico en todo mi ser, en medio del dolor mire la pantalla de mi monitor, estaba la imagen de la muralla María, acto seguido todo se torno confuso.

**Campo de entrenamiento, a las afueras de Trost.**

-que dolor de cabeza… ¿donde estoy?- sentía el sol ardiente en mi cara desperté a las afueras de lo que parecía ser un campamento militar, en segundos me vi rodeado de viejos mosquetes y un hombre calvo con barba de chivo me miraba intimidantemente.

-hey maldito, ¿quien demonios eres?- mi lengua se trabo, sentía miedo, levante mis manos y me percate que tenia un papel en ella.

-¡déjame ver eso!- el hombre me arrebato el papel.

¿Donde diablos estoy?... será posible… estos tipos son reclutas… no, son soldados de la fuerza estacionaria… IMPOSIBLE… estoy en el mundo de SnK, WOW, ¡MI SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD!

-¡Viktor Bering! ¿Así que ese es tu nombre? Aquí dice que bienes a entrenar, SUBARASHI, veremos si sirves como comida de titanes… LEVÁNTATE-

Portaba una especie de camisa negra medieval y un pantalón café de cuero con un cinturón en mi cintura, había un bulto raro en el suelo… ¿que demonios habrá ahí? No recuerdo haber traído nada… lo ultimo que recuerdo fue estar en mi computadora estudiando.

**Finaliza narración en primera persona. Comienza historia tipo roleplaying.**

El joven chico fue llevado hasta el centro y se le entrego un uniforme de recluta. El se cambio y se reporto de vuelta con el hombre que lo había encontrado, el chico estaba algo asustado pero por algún extraño motivo sabia que hacer.

**Keith**: no hay tiempo para formalidades estúpidas, ve y ponte el arnés si sirves te quedas, si no te largas de aquí, ¡ahora muévete escoria!

**Viktor**: ¡señor, si señor! "que estoy diciendo ellos no hablan así, tendré que hablar como lo hacen en el anime o me meteré en problemas"

Viktor se puso en una fila y observo con cuidado lo que todos hacían, era el examen de aptitud así que eso significaba que tendría que demostrar su talento natural o de lo contrario no lo podría lograr.

**Viktor**: "ok, si bien recuerdo este es el capitulo 3, entonces tendré que hacerlo bien, vaya ahí esta mikasa y eren… diablos mikasa se ve mas linda en persona, GENIAL"

**Instructor**: hey tú, eres el siguiente.

**Viktor**: si señor *colocándose el arnés de seguridad* "ok recuerda lo que mikasa dijo, deja que el peso recaiga en la cintura, mantén tu balance"

Viktor fue lentamente elevado, en segundos estaba suspendido en el aire y sosteniéndose con todos sus músculos tensados, el nunca había ido al gimnasio sin embargo hacia ejercicio en su casa, esto le ayudo en cuanto a mantener el equilibrio, después de 1 minuto se relajo y quedo suspendido tranquilamente.

**Viktor**: ¡lo logre en mi primer intento si!

Todos lo miraron muy confundidos pero estos lo ignoraron al ver a eren de cabeza y se burlaron de el.

**Viktor**: pobre eren… ni modo eso tiene que pasar.

Cuando todo termino los cadetes regresaron a sus barracas, viktor fue asignado a la barraca de armin y eren, el entro y trato de pasar desapercibido, pero los cadetes lo miraban raro, casi como si lo odiarán, el solo tomo un respiro puso su bulto en una litera y durmió profundamente.

**Viktor**: "ok, mañana es cuando eren supera su examen de aptitud… pero después es el capitulo 4, ósea 3 años después… mierda… espera… tendré que ir a ciegas, excepto la ova cuando krista es secuestrada y la ova cuando regresan a Trost… tendré que entrenar mucho si deseo salvar las vidas de varios camaradas, por ahora dormiré un poco"

Al día siguiente como había dicho el chico eren tuvo su practica final pero viktor no asistió pues sabia como iba a terminar todo, en vez de eso saco las cosas en su bulto, había una pañoleta negra grande, una foto antigua de el y su mama, aparentemente su llegada a ese universo también incluyo información sobre el, la foto en realidad parecía un retrato bien hecho, y había una navaja mediana, el la coloco dentro de su bota y cerro la maleta, lo otro que había ahí eran varias sabanas, camisas y calzoncillos.

**Viktor**: interesante… me pondré la pañoleta, hay demasiado polvo y eso me molesta, guardare esta daga.

**Krista**: ¿quien esta ahí?

**Viktor**: mierda *escondiendo su daga y cerrando su bulto*

**Krista**: um hola, que haces aquí eerrr…. *trata de adivinar su nombre*

**Viktor**: mi nombre es viktor, mucho gusto krista. *tendiendo su mano*

**Krista**: amm el gusto es mío… ¿pero como sabes mi nombre?

**Viktor**: no te preocupes aquí todos conocemos los nombres, somos una unidad recuerdas "mierda debo dejar de actuar como un sabelotodo" como sea, debo irme adiós.

Viktor se retiro y se dirigió a la barraca, puso su bulto en la litera y salió, su pañoleta la tenia puesta en el cuello de tal modo de que pudiera ponérsela en su rostro cuando quisiera.

Esa misma tarde todos recibieron el entrenamiento básico sobre los titanes, el maestro dio la breve reseña histórica y dio los puntos débiles de los titanes, viktor sabia bastante sobre ellos pero aun así disfrutaba la lección. Finalizada la clase todos se dirigieron a la cafetería para tomar la cena y finalmente ir a dormir.

Todos estaban en la cafetería comiendo, la comida era un poco de guiso, pan y patatas, la bebida parecía ser cebada o si no algo de avena. No se miraba muy apetitosa pero el estomago le rugía mucho al chico quien comió sin importar el sabor, estaba sentado en una mesa al fondo, estaba solo pues así lo deseaba el.

**Krista**: hola viktor.

**Viktor**: ¿ugh? *la mira sorprendido* ah hola krista, ¿que sucede?

**Krista**: *se sienta en la mesa* ¿por que tan solo? ¿No te agrada la compañía?

**Viktor**: no es eso, sino que no tengo amigos, así que prefiero estar solo. *muerde el pan*

**Krista**: puedo ser tu amiga si quieres, no lo se pero me caes bien *leve sonrisa*

**Viktor**: "no debo socializar con ella, no creo que a ymir le guste mucho, pero… dudo que sea lesbiana, esa teoría salió del fandom… bah que mas da, no puede alterar la historia" ¡si por que no!

**Krista**: y dime de donde eres, no recuerdo que el instructor te interrogara.

**Viktor**: …. Soy de shinganshina.

Al decir estas palabras la atención de eren mikasa y armin fue captada inmediatamente, casi como si los hubieran llamado.

**Eren**: ¿shinganshina? ¿Oyeron eso?

**Armin**: es ese chico junto con krista.

**Mikasa**: creí que solo nosotros éramos de shinganshina.

**Krista**: *lo mira sorprendida* entonces… ¿tu vistes a los titanes?

**Viktor**: así es… "bueno en realidad los vi en mi computadora, pero para ellos esto es la realidad" son terribles… de distintos tamaños, tienen una cara inexpresiva y son despiadados. *toma un trago de su jarra*

**Krista**: ¡que horror! La verdad que los titanes son terribles, pero por eso estamos aquí, para pelear contra ellos, somos la esperanza de la humanidad. *lo mira con ternura*

**Viktor**: "si que es bien dulce en su forma de hablar" claro, y ten por seguro que los eliminaremos.

La campana sonó ya era hora de retirarse, krista se despidió de viktor y se fue a su barraca, todos apagaban las velas y recogían sus platos para salir, en la salida mikasa y eren miraron de reojo a viktor, pudo sentir la presión pero se calmo y los ignoro.

Una vez en la barraca todos estaban a punto de dormir aunque varios otros seguían hablando o bromeando, viktor se subió a su litera y se recostó, pero fue interrumpido por eren.

**Viktor**: ¿te puedo ayudar en algo eren? *se sienta*

**Eren**: ya sabes mi nombre, ¿cual es el tuyo?

**Viktor**: viktor Bering. *alza una ceja* ¿y que pasa viejo?

**Eren**: escuche que eres de shinganshina, es interesante, nunca te habíamos visto.

**Viktor**: larga historia, trate de unirme al ejercito pero me perdí y me desmaye cerca del campamento, afortunadamente ya tenia los papeles de registro, por eso no me viste. ¿Y a que viene este interés?

**Eren**: no me lo tomes a mal pero haz actuado raro, casi como si no te importara el entrenamiento, además si eres de shinganshina sabes como fue que entraron los titanes ¿no?

**Viktor**: *suspiro tedioso* el titán colosal pateo la puerta y esta fue destruida, en medio del caos el titán acorazado destruyo la otra compuerta, fue una masacre… mi madre murió ahí. "eso explicara el motivo de porque tengo esta foto, así me libero de preguntas"

**Eren**: si… ese día fue un verdadero infierno. Lamento haberte molestado, mejor te dejo dormir.

**Viktor**: ¡hey eren! Es bueno conocer a un compatriota. ¡¿Me haces un favor?!

**Eren**: si claro, si puedo lo hare. *bajándose de la escalera*

**Viktor**: dile a mikasa que su cabello corto se mira lindo jajaja. *rascando su nariz*

**Eren**: ¿que onda con mikasa? si solo se corto el pelo y todos enloquecen, como sea se lo diré.

**Viktor**: "si que esta gente es rara comparada a la de mi época"

**Al día siguiente**

**Keith**: muy bien escorias, hoy empezaran a usar el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, iremos al bosque y ahí aprenderán a desplazarse rápidamente.

Keith estaba dando las instrucciones y les enseñaba lo que el equipo era y en lo que consistía, viktor miraba con atención, el estaba nervioso y aunque tenia amplio conocimiento del mundo en el que estaba sabia que las cosas podían salir bien o mal, ahora el pertenecía a ese mundo.

Los cadetes procedieron a ponerse los equipos y se les explico como funcionaban los controles.

El botón de arriba: servía para disparar y retraer el gancho.

El botón de abajo: servía para impulsarte y manejaba el flujo de gas.

El seguro o palanca que estaba al alcance de los pulgares: servía para mover de arriba abajo el disparador del gancho.

**Viktor**: es mas difícil que jugar guitar Hero con la guitarra en dificultad media *murmura en voz baja*

**Keith**: muy bien, los colocare en grupos de 4 así podrán practicar, grupo numero 1, eren jeager, mikasa ackerman, armin arlert, reiner braun.

En cuanto el instructor daba los nombres los reclutas tenían que escalar un muro enorme de madera, después utilizar 4 postes para desplazarse rápidamente y aterrizar sin problemas.

**Keith**: grupo número 8, krista Lenz, Connie springer, sasha blouse, viktor bering.

**Viktor**: ¿ósea que? *exclama aterrado* "mierda, mierda, mierda, escalar es fácil, pero lo de los postes esta difícil"

**Krista**: ven viktor debemos apresurarnos. *lo toma de la mano*

**Viktor**: oe.

Los 4 miembros estaban en posición, el instructor dio la señal y de 1 en 1 dispararon sus ganchos para escalar, viktor con mas miedo que determinación se puso su pañoleta en la cara y disparo su gancho. Empezó a escalar, pero con el botón del gas empezó a escalar un poco mas rápido, finalmente puedo llegar hasta la cima.

**Connie**: hey chico si que eres rápido, yo no use mucho gas.

**Sasha**: a mi me parece que esta asustado. *olfateándolo*

**Krista**: no sean malos con el, es un recluta al igual que nosotros.

**Viktor**: *le tiemblan las piernas* lo b-bueno es hablar ¡a ver si pueden con esos postes!

Una vez estaban en la cima el instructor dio la otra señal para que se desplazaran en medio de los postes. Krista fue la primera, sus disparos fueron certeros y se balanceo perfectamente entre los postes y aterrizo bien, Connie casi se estrella contra el segundo pero con un giro logro adherirse al 3er poste y al 4to para aterrizar de nalgas contra el suelo.

**Sahsa**: un consejo, suelta el gancho antes de llegar muy cerca… YAHOOOO *disparando su gancho*

**Viktor**: ¡esta mas loca que una cabra! *manos sudorosas* ok, Dios ayúdame en esta. *ajusta su disparador* AQUÍ VOOOYYYY

Viktor disparo y atino su gancho, antes de legar cerca se soltó pero el gas seguía impulsándolo, se acomodo y disparo al segundo, miro al tercer poste y disparo, estaba muy nervioso, al llegar al tercer poste se soltó dio un giro y disparo los dos ganchos en el cuarto poste, la potencia lo elevo y estaba muy lejos, parecía que se iba a estrellar.

**Jean**: idiota.

**Mikasa**: uso mucha potencia.

**Eren**: será idiota, se confió mucho

**Viktor**: "piensa, piensa" ¡lo tengo! *dispara al tercer poste*

Sus ganchos lo llevaron hasta el tercer poste sin daño alguno luego se soltó y disparó al suelo, uso algo de gas y cayo de rodillas contra el suelo. El golpe no fue tan doloroso debido a los protectores.

**Krista**: viktor, ¿estas bien? *trata de levantarlo*

**Viktor**: s-si… estoy bien… aunque algo asustado. *se baja la pañoleta de la cara*

**Connie**: rayos pensé que morirías.

**Sasha**: estabas muy asustado, dime ¿acaso desayunaste? Cuando no comes bien no puedes ser valiente ni pensar claramente.

**Viktor**: *la mira con cara de ¿hablas enserió?* si, claro… tal vez fue eso.

Todos se levantaron y los demás hicieron el mismo ejercicio, cuando todos terminaron el instructor los reagrupo, y les dijo que se prepararan porque irían al bosque, les dio 20 minutos de descanso.

Mientras viktor bebía agua de su cantimplora annie paso cerca de el, solo basto un momento para que un sentimiento de odio recorriera su cabeza, ella fue la que asesino a petra y a los demás del escuadrón levi… o al menos aun no lo hacia.

**Viktor**: "annie… maldita traidora… te juro que te matare… a ti y a esos traidores" *apretando sus dientes*

******_Continuara._**

**ACLARACIÓN: ESE NO ES MI NOMBRE NI EDAD, PERO LA DESCRIPCIÓN SI. LA HISTORIA ME LANZA A MÍ EN EL MUNDO DE SNK, LA IDEA ME PARECIÓ BIEN GENIAL ADEMÁS DE INTERESANTE.**

**DEJA TU REVIEW CONSTRUCTIVO SI TE GUSTO, SI NO TE GUSTO TAMPOCO SEAS GROSERO (T.T) ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Acto 2

2ndo Acto: Un plan de venganza.

Todos estaban en el bosque, Keith estaba cabalgando y detrás de el los reclutas pasaron a gran velocidad con sus equipos, se movían a gran velocidad y su maniobrabilidad era impresionante. Viktor había superado en parte el miedo, al comienzo se estrello varias veces y fue el hazme reír de todos, sin embargo el no era el único, un consuelo para el.

Una vez que cruzaron el bosque los reclutas esperaron nuevas órdenes, Keith les felicito y regaño a algunos que no lo hicieron bien, el cansancio era notable en la cara de los jóvenes chicos.

**Viktor**: es más complejo de lo que creí. *respiración agitada*

**Eren**: no te preocupes, si practicas podrás dominarlo, yo estoy intentándolo, y se que dominare este equipo rápidamente.

**Viktor**: ah, eren… suenas muy confiado. *reincorporándose*

**Eren**: digamos que tengo un propósito. *caminando de vuelta a la base*

**Viktor**: ¿a si? Igual yo… tengo un motivo muy profundo para estar aquí. "para comenzar asesinar a annie" *sigue a eren*

**Eren**: ¿y porque quieres ser soldado?

**Viktor**: …. Es cuestión de honor… además si no luchamos contra los titanes la humanidad se vera perdida.

**Eren**: me caes bien… piensas como yo, se puede decir que no le temes a los titanes.

Todos caminaron de vuelta a el cuartel, ahí tendrían entrenamiento de espadas, se familiarizarían con el arma encargada de matar titanes. Mientras los dos chicos platicaban y se conocían un poco se escucho una voz que llamaba a eren, era armin cerca de mikasa quien lo estaba buscando, viktor opto por irse pero eren le dijo que se quedara para presentarle a sus amigos.

**Armin**: eren, la clase va empezar. Oh, ¿quien es el?

**Eren**: chicos el es viktor, es de shinganshina como nosotros.

**Armin**: mucho gusto, mi nombre es armin arlert. *le da la mano*

**Viktor**: igualmente armin. *observa a mikasa* ¿como te llamas?

**Mikasa**: mi nombre es mikasa ackerman. *lo mira fijamente*

**Eren**: armin es mi mejor amigo y ella es mi hermana.

**Viktor**: ¿hermana eh?... pero sus apellidos son diferentes. *se cruza de brazos*

**Eren**: es mi hermana adoptiva… larga historia.

**Mikasa**: ¿tienes algún problema con eso viktor?

**Viktor**: no, para nada… no tendría problemas con una chica tan linda como tu. *sonríe inocentemente*

**Mikasa** *se apena* ¿g-gracias?

**Viktor**: no hay de que.

**Eren**: "¿que pasa con el?"

El instructor procedió a enseñarle las espadas de acero súper endurecido, les explico su consistencia y su función, lego de la explicación oral todos tomaron espadas y se familiarizaron con ella.

Al haber practicado con ellas en tierra, era hora de ponerlas en acción en el bosque de nuevo, pero esta vez practicarían con blancos similares a los titanes. Todos lo hicieron bien, hasta viktor, al comienzo se le callo la espada y tuvo que recuperarla, pero era lo mas lógico el no pertenecía a ese mundo pero se esforzaba para poder hacerlo bien. En fin, viktor logro asestar 5 blancos con cortes bien hechos.

**Esa misma tarde**

**Viktor**: "ok, entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, veamos, mikasa esta con krista, eren con reiner, sasha con Connie, jean con marco, armin con thomas… ummm ¡lo tengo iré contra annie! *observa como annie deja tirado en el suelo a eren y a reiner* ahí esta… ¡OE ANNIE!

**Annie**: ¿eh? *lo mira* ¿Qué demonios quieres?

**Viktor**: tu y yo ahora, veamos si eres tan buena como presumes *sonrisa maligna*

**Annie**: *le brillan los ojos* tienes agallas. *le quita el cuchillo de madera a reiner y se lo arroja*

**Viktor**: *arroja el cuchillo* no solo las cuchillas matan, también las manos.

**Eren**: ¡estas loco! Trapeara el piso contigo.

**Reiner**: ese chico esta en serios problemas.

**Annie**: ¿un combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin arma? Tú lo pediste. *se pone en pose de pelea*

**Viktor**: *imita su pose* prepárate niña malcriada

Viktor se lanzo sobre annie con la intención de golpearla en la cara con su puño, annie reacciono y tomo su brazo, después lo tiro duramente contra el suelo, acto seguido viktor la entrelazo con sus piernas y la tiro. En un movimiento rápido viktor se puso sobre ella y le practico una llave STF, apretando su pierna doblada y oprimiendo el cuello de ella con sus brazos, el odio del chico era evidente, lo disfrutaba, pero después de ver que annie ya no oponía mucha resistencia la soltó y se puso de pie, dejándola tosiendo tirada en el suelo.

**Eren**: *con la boca abierta* l-la domino fácilmente.

**Reiner**: que llave mas extraña.

**Viktor**: "es fuerte… y tiene un suave trasero, como sea seguiré con mi plan" *le tiende la mano y sonríe amablemente* buen combate, déjame y te ayudo.

**Annie**: *toma su mano y se pone en pie* ¿quien te enseño a pelear así?

**Viktor**: "esa técnica se la copie a John cena" entrene por mi cuenta, lamento si fui muy rudo.

**Annie**: *lo mira sorprendida* no, ganaste justamente, supongo que me eh confiado. Debo irme.

**Eren**: oe, ¿como diablos hiciste eso?

**Reiner**: la derrotaste en un momento.

**Viktor**: *manos en su cabeza* supongo que fue suerte jejeje.

**Esa misma noche.**

Viktor se escabullo y busco a annie, pregunto a varias chicas pero no pudo obtener su paradero, el se frustro mucho, pero luego recordó el pequeño lago que estaba cerca del campamento, tomo una lámpara, capucha y se dirigió al lago.

Como el sospechaba, annie estaba ahí golpeando un árbol, aparentemente practicando, viktor se acerco cuidadosamente con la intención de sorprenderla, su plan consistía en ganarse su confianza y luego… ¡asesinarla! El nunca había matado a nadie, pero siempre había una primera vez, al menos así lo miraba el.

**Viktor**: hey annie, no deberías estar sola por aquí. *sentado en una roca*

**Annie**: *se pone en guardia* ah… eres tu, ¿cual era tu nombre?… ¿viktor?

**Viktor**: *asiente con la cabeza* ¿por que estas aquí?

**Annie**: *se seca el sudor con su toalla* vengo a practicar aquí cuando puedo, así paso mi tiempo libre.

**Viktor**: *baja de la roca* es muy peligroso que estés sola aquí… alguien podría atacarte.

**Annie**: no estoy tan segura, puedo defenderme sola. ¿Qué quieres, ah que haz venido? *se pone su chaqueta*

**Viktor**: ¡huy que hostil! solo quería hablar contigo, y como no te encontré en el campamento supuse que tal vez… solo tal vez podrías estar aquí.

**Annie**: ¿hablar conmigo? ¿De que? *bebe de su cantimplora*

**Viktor**: ¡quiero otro combate! "ahora si me va a patear el culo"

**Annie**: *alza una ceja* un combate… ¿porque?

**Viktor**: sentí que no reaccionaste bien en el entrenamiento… tal vez te dio pena que la gente te viera. *se cruza de brazos*

**Annie**: jum, ¿me estas provocando? *se quita el chaleco*

**Viktor**: oye, solo quiero que no te contengas. *se quita la chaqueta y se pone con los puños alzados*

**Annie**: *suspiro* tu lo pediste niño bonito. *le arroja la chaqueta*

Annie le arrojo la chaqueta en la cara a viktor, el la aparto pero recibió una patada voladora en el estomago de parte de annie, el cayo son aire, miro a annie quien lo pateo, en medio del dolor viktor tomo el pie de annie y le dio un golpe en la entrepierna, después la jalo del pantalón haciéndola caer de rodillas y luego le aplico una dormilona.

**Viktor**: "debo mantenerla al ras del suelo" ¿que carajos?

Annie le dio un codazo en la costilla lo cual hizo que la soltara, annie tomo el brazo de viktor y lo arrojo al suelo, viktor por un flujo de adrenalina se levanto y le hizo creer que le daría un puñetazo, al ver a annie en pose defensiva ante el falso ataque, viktor retrajo su puño y la embistió violentamente contra el árbol detrás de ella provocando que annie diera un quejido ante el golpe.

Viktor le dio un rodillazo en el vientre, tomo los brazos de annie con ambas manos, luego las muñecas de annie las puso sobre su cabeza, con una sola mano viktor le tenia las manos quietas, su mano derecha iba a golpear directamente a annie en la cara pero se detuvo a centímetros de su cara. Annie abrió los ojos y quedo confundida.

**Annie**: ¿que? *respirando con dificultad*

**Viktor**: *lame la sangre del labio de annie y luego le limpia el lodo de su rostro* si que tienes un instinto asesino. *respiración agitada*

**Annie**: pudiste acabarme… ¿Por qué te detuviste?

**Viktor**: no quiero arruinar tu linda cara. *la toma por la barbilla* te eh estado observando de lejos, annie leonhart.

**Annie**: *traga en seco y se sonroja un poco* ¿a si? Eres un tipo muy raro ¿lo sabias?

**Viktor**: es el mejor cumplido que me han dicho. *le suelta las muñecas y se retrae un poco*

**Annie**: "me ah sometido dos veces, definitivamente es bueno… que ¿querrá conmigo?" *soba su vientre y muñecas*

**Viktor**: ¿quieres cenar conmigo mañana? *leve sonrisa*

**Annie**: así que eso es lo que querías ¿eh? Pudiste solo preguntar.

**Viktor**: *sobando su cabeza* se te nota desde lejos que no eres de ese tipo de chicas… ¿eso es un si?

**Annie**:… *se pone su chaqueta* te daré la respuesta mañana.

**Viktor**: *se pone su chaqueta* ¿entonces es un no?

**Annie**: *sonrisa maliciosa* digamos que… es un tal vez.

La campana sonó, ya era momento de irse a las barracas, ambos jóvenes se retiraron cada quien por su lado. Viktor solo se sacudió la tierra y se sobo la espalda y nuca, el combate fue muy duro pero logro su cometido, relacionarse con annie para poder eliminarla.

**Viktor**: "pude matarla con mi daga, pero debo atraparla con la guardia baja, así eliminare a la titán hembra, el tiempo es oro, así podre cambiar esta historia"

Annie regreso a su barraca pero antes de entrar se puso a recordar lo sucedió, se sentó en una grada y sonrió un poco, era la primera vez que a ella la invitaban a salir… en realidad fue muy raro pero se sintió alagada.

**Annie**: *sonríe* me estoy portando como una chiquilla tonta.

**Bertolt**: y ciertamente lo haces. *aparece de entre las sombras*

**Annie**: ¿de que hablas?

**Bertolt**: no debes fraternizar con los humanos, recuerda que no somos como ellos… ellos son el enemigo.

**Annie**: *lo toma por el cuello* no me jodas Bertolt, metete en tus propios asuntos y déjame en paz.

**Bertolt**: como quieras, estas advertida. *se libera de annie y regresa*

**Annie**: ¡estúpido!

**A la mañana siguiente**

**Desayuno.**

**Viktor**: ¡gah! que dolor de cuerpo, hoy se me hará difícil entrenar.

Era la hora del desayuno, ese día todos tendrían que entrenar con armas de fuego y recibirían instrucción respecto al uso de artillería, los cadetes recibían el entrenamiento para luchar contra titanes, armas de fuego, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y el de artillería, era muy completo, así al graduarse decidirían en cual de las 3 entidades militares quedarse.

**Eren**: ¡oe viktor, por aquí! *alzando su mano*

Eren llamo a viktor para que se sentara en la mesa con el y sus amigos, a viktor se le hizo muy extraño, además no quería relacionarse mucho con ellos, pero era mejor estar cerca de los héroes de la historia, así el estaría a salvo.

**Viktor**: hola, buen día eren, armin… mikasa *inclina caballerosamente su cabeza*

**Mikasa**: *tira la mirada sus mejías se ponen rojas*

**Eren**: les estaba contando sobre lo que paso entre tú y annie, fuiste muy hábil. *bebiendo sopa*

**Armin**: eh oído que annie es muy buena, me sorprendió que alguien como tu la derrotara.

**Viktor**: *rasca su cabeza* nah, no fue para tanto, creo que tuve suerte.

**Mikasa**: se necesita más que suerte, por lo que eren nos decía, parece que tú tienes habilidades, o me equivoco.

**Viktor**: "ay carajo… ¿que le contesto?" bueno… vivir en shinganshina era muy difícil para mi, no tener familia es un asco, y uno tiene que arreglárselas solo. *muerde su pan*

**Armin**: ¿no tienes familia?

**Viktor**: nope. *bebe de su jarra*

**Mikasa**: ¡que triste!

**Viktor**: no se preocupen chicos, vivir solo tiene sus ventajas una vez que te las ingenias. *sonríe*

**Eren**: oh, la campana esta sonando parece que es hora de irnos.

**Viktor**: si, mejor me apresuro, ¿vienen o se quedan?

**Armin**: ¿por que la prisa? *levanta su plato*

**Eren**: si, relájate, eres muy nervioso.

**Viktor**: *observa a los 3* "supongo que debo… disfrutar esto" lo lamento, me entusiasme mucho con el entrenamiento, bien, vamos.

Los 4 reclutas abandonaron la cafetería y se dirigieron al campo de tiro donde se les iba a enseñar el uso apropiado de los mosquetes y el uso de la bayoneta.


	3. Acto 3

3er Acto: El héroe y la titán hembra.

**Breve narración en primera persona.**

**Siempre creí que annie era la buena de la historia, pero cuando me di cuenta de que era la titán hembra… un odio me nació, seré muy friki por enojarme con un anime… pero si pudiera evitar todo el daño que ella causo, LO HARIA.**

**Fuera de ello annie me parecía muy sexy, no lo se, pero todas las chicas del anime lo son, hasta hanji soe, y eso que es rarísima. En fin.**

**Desde el momento en que desperté en el mundo de SnK, declare mis objetivos, eliminar a annie, debía dejar que el titán colosal destruyera la compuerta para que eren descubriera su poder… ¿pero reiner? No, a ese también lo mato. Es hora de que la humanidad recupere lo que es suyo.**

**Fin de la narración.**

**Keith: **¡MUY BIEN ESCORIAS, ESTA ES EL ARMA QUE SE USA PARA APLACAR LOS DISTURBIOS ARMADOS, TAMBIÉN SIRVEN PARA CEGAR A LOS TITANES, USENLA SABIAMENTE, PUES CUALQUIERA QUE SEA EL CUERPO AL QUE SE UNAN, ESTA ARMA LES PODRÍA SALVAR LA VIDA! ¡TOMEN SUS MOSQUETES Y CARGEN PARA DISPARAR!

Los cadetes tomaron sus mosquetes y cargaron la pólvora con el proyectil, se pusieron en un muro y apuntaron a los blancos frente a ellos, la primer fila estaba compuesta por 10 cadetes. Los cadetes disparaban y luego la siguiente fila procedía a disparar.

**Viktor**: muy bien, apuntando al pecho, ¡apuntando al pecho! Y… *dispara y atina* ¡yeah!

**Mikasa**: hablas muy raro ¿sabias? *recarga el mosquete*

**Viktor**: digamos que es mi firma personal. *coloca la pólvora en el mosquete*

**Mikasa**: ¿firma personal? *lo mira de reojo*

**Viktor**: así es, ejemplo, krista es muy dulce, jean es un patán, sasha es alegre, y tu… *deja de cargar el mosquete*

**Mikasa**: ¿y-yo que?

**Viktor**: *sonríe*… tu eres genial en todo lo que haces, a lo que me refiero es que todos somos únicos y tenemos nuestros estilos, en mi caso diría que soy… poco común. *mosquete cargado*

**Mikasa**: ya veo, entonces eres poco usual *leve sonrisa*

**Viktor**: "genial, la gran mikasa me sonrió. Diablos ojala y tuviera mi cámara digital" a eso me refería mikasa.

Después de marchar por horas, usar la bayoneta y practicar con el mosquete, los reclutas volvieron a sus barracas, como era sábado no había mucho que hacer, debían dejar descansar a los reclutas, de lo contrario no serian eficientes. Como era de acostumbrarse viktor se alejo y se sentó cerca de una loma a la par de un árbol de manzana.

**Viktor**: *recostado* "ok, la defensa y reconquista de trost tiene que suceder, así eren podrá transformarse, con annie muerta, la expedición hacia el sótano de eren será un éxito, así podremos darnos cuenta de lo que hay ahí, prácticamente estaría alterando el curso de la historia, genial. Pero… reiner debe morir, sin embargo el también ayudo cuando armin fue atacado por annie… aun así no debo arriesgarme" ni modo, que sea lo que Dios quiera. *bosteza*

**Annie**: no deberías estar solo, alguien podría atacarte.

**Viktor**: *sonrisa* "la tengo donde quería" no te preocupes guapa, se defenderme. ¿Y a que debo el honor de tu visita?

**Annie**: *acomoda su cabello* acepto comer contigo esta noche.

**Viktor**: ¿enserió?

**Annie**: *se sonroja* si, no veo que tiene de malo.

**Viktor**: de acuerdo, me alegra que aceptaras. ¿Quieres sentarte un rato?

**Annie**: *tira la mirada* no, tengo cosas que hacer.

**Viktor**: *se levanta y le susurra al oído* ¿que cosa puedes hacer en un sábado sin entrenamiento?

**Annie**: *traga en seco* c-cosas personales, te veo esta noche. *se retira del lugar*

Viktor se retiro de la loma y se fue a practicar con las espadas, le pidió permiso a Keith quien le asigno un tutor para que lo vigilara, viktor practicó por unas cuantas horas, cuando termino devolvió las espadas y salió del área de entrenamiento.

**Viktor**: *bosteza* que aburrido, como extraño mi computadora.

**Krista**: ¿compu que?

**Viktor**: *da un sobre salto* ¡agh! De donde saliste krista

**Krista**: lo lamento, ¿te asuste?

**Viktor**: *sacude las manos* no, tranquila ¿dime que pasa?

**Krista**: pues algunas chicas y chicos están jugando cartas. ¿Quieres unírtenos?

**Viktor**: "que raro, pero que mas da, lo que sea para no seguir aburrido" seguro, me encantaría.

Krista tomo a viktor de la mano y se lo llevo rápidamente a una de las barracas, dentro estaban, ymir, sasha, connie y thomas. Krista se sentó alrededor de una pequeña mesa, viktor estaba algo confundido, no había fichas o dinero, solo un mazo de cartas.

**Viktor**: hola chicos… *se sienta*

**Ymir**: diablos, ¿de donde lo sacaste krista?

**Krista**: no seas grosera, es mi amigo. *mezcla las cartas*

**Connie**: eh ¿pero si tu eres el que casi se estrella ayer no? *alza una ceja y pone una cara burlona*

**Viktor**: que puedo decir, tuve suerte.

**Sasha**: la suerte no te salvara cuando peleemos contra los titanes. *comiendo una patata*

**Thomas**: ya calma, aquí estamos para divertirnos. Soy thomas, es un placer. *dándose la mano*

**Viktor**: igualmente, supongo que ya saben quien soy jeje.

**Ymir**: *manos en la barbilla* no te las des de importante solo porque derribaste a annie.

**Viktor**: no me las doy de importante. ¿Y a que jugamos?

**Krista**: la carta mas alta y la más baja, el que tenga la carta de mayor denominación le hará una pregunta al que saque la de menor denominación. *pone la baraja en la meza*

**Thomas**: puede parecer un juego tonto pero es muy divertido.

**Viktor**: *se pone su pañoleta en la cara* suena bien por mi, comencemos.

Todos tomaron una carta, la miraron y a la cuenta de tres la colocaban en la mesa, ymir saco la carta mas alta ósea un As mientras que viktor saco un 3 de corazones.

**Viktor**: "mierda"

**Ymir**: ok, mi pregunta es… ¿porque diablos usas ese pañuelo grande?

**Viktor**: es mi estilo, además me gusta, y sirve para evitar que el polvo entre en tu nariz jaja.

**Ymir**: *bosteza* como sea.

De nuevo todos comenzaron y sacaron una carta. Sasha saco la mas alta ósea un rey de diamantes, mientras que thomas saco un 5 de trébol. La pregunta fue tonta, le pregunto cual era su comida favorita a lo cual tomas respondió que pollo en caldo. Una vez mas sacaron carta, viktor saco un 9 de trébol y connie un cuatro de corazón negro.

**Viktor**: "a ver… lo tengo" hey connie… ¿quien te gusta?

**Connie**: oe, ¡eso no se pregunta!

**Ymir**: esto se puso interesante.

**Krista**: vamos connie, ¡tienes que contestar!

**Connie**: ¡e-es muy personal! *mira a sasha*

**Viktor**: déjame te cambio la pregunta… ¿te gusta alguna chica? *alza una ceja*

**Connie**: eso esta mejor… y la respuesta es si. *rasca su cabeza*

De nuevo sacaron cartas, ymir saco una reina de corazones, krista un 3 de trébol.

**Ymir**: *frotando sus manos* a ver mi querida krista… ¿eres virgen? *sonrisa maligna*

Todos se rieron un poco, viktor tenia la pañoleta puesta pero se estaba riendo ante la pregunta que le hizo a la inocente chica.

**Krista**: *se apena terriblemente* ¡eso no se pregunta!

**Viktor**: no te pongas así, estamos entre amigos.

**Krista**: …. *se sonroja por la pena* ¡si lo soy!

Ymir sufrió un ataque de risa, los demás también se rieron un poco, después thomas puso su brazo sobre krista para calmarla, aunque la chiquilla estaba algo apenada, pudo olvidarla y también se rio con sus amigos.

Después de unas horas de divertido juego y de socializar la hora de cenar fue anunciada, todos se despidieron y acudieron a la cafetería, viktor entro y se percato que armin y eren le estaban llamando, pero viktor desistió y opto por sentarse en su lugar de siempre y comenzó a comer como si nada.

**Armin**: ¿por que prefiere estar solo?

**Mikasa**: supongo que ese es su estilo *toma un sorbo de su bebida*

**Eren**: ¿de que hablas mikasa?

**Mikasa**: el es… poco usual. *recordando lo que le dijo viktor*

Annie paso cerca de ellos y se dirigió donde estaba sentado viktor, algunos como reiner, Bernard e inclusive eren se percataron de eso.

**Viktor**: *observa a annie* ¿te incomoda que te vean conmigo?

**Annie**: *observa a los demás*no, no me importa lo que otros piensen, y si estoy aquí es porque así lo deseo.

**Viktor**: "todo marcha bien" y dime annie, ¿que te gusta hacer aparte de entrenar? Me gustaría… saber más de ti.

**Annie**: *leve sonrojo*

**Armin**: oh, entonces ¡por eso se sentó ahí!

**Eren**: que raro, annie no es muy social que digamos.

**Mikasa**: "definitivamente ese chico es raro"

Durante la comida annie y viktor platicaron bastante, ella le conto cosas que le gustaban y las que no, viktor igualmente, además le daba miradas o gestos algo coquetos y de vez en cuando le decía uno que otro cumplido, lo cual hacia que la ruda chica se sonrojara.

**Viktor**: la cena terminara en cualquier momento. Quisiera hacerte una pregunta si me lo permites.

**Annie**: no veo porque no.

**Viktor**: ¿quieres ir conmigo mañana al lago?

**Annie**: *lo mira sorprendida* al… lago… ¿contigo?

**Viktor**: si tú sabes, ir al lago a disfrutar de la luna y la brisa nocturna, además dudo que tengamos mucho que hacer en un día domingo. *recuesta su cara en su mano*

**Annie**: "me esta invitando a salir o son ideas mías… mejor le pregunto" ¿e-es una especie de cita o algo? *acomoda su cabello*

**Viktor**: *alza una ceja y ríe complacientemente* digamos que si. ¿Aceptas?

**Annie**: *traga en seco*… claro… ¿porque no?

La campana ya había sonado y los cadetes comenzaban a retirarse del comedor.

**Viktor**: espérame en el lago mañana a la misma hora. *se levanta de la mesa* buenas noches… annie leonhart.

Viktor se levanto y se retiro, annie le siguió, pudo sentir que Bernard la estaba observando pero lo ignoro por completo. Todos estaban en sus barracas a punto de dormir, armin decidió hablar un momento con viktor.

**Armin**: hola, ¿como va todo?

**Viktor**: hola viejo, todo bien ¿que me dices de ti? *ajustando su almohada*

**Armin**: igual… oye nos sorprendió mucho ver que te sentaste con annie, bueno en realidad fue ella quien se sentó contigo.

**Viktor**: ah si, perdón por desistir de su invitación, pero ya había quedado con ella, solo charlamos un momento.

**Armin**: no sabía, que eran amigos.

**Viktor**: si somos algo así jajaja. Estuvimos cambiando información de técnicas y cosas por el estilo, si deseas te puedo enseñar algunas.

**Armin**: *alza sus manos* oh no, paso no me gusta mucho ese tipo de cosas, ya tengo mucho con lo del equipo 3D. Bien que descanses, hasta mañana.

**Viktor**: igual para ti amiguito. *se acuesta*

**Fuera de la barraca**.

Annie había salido para beber algo de agua antes de irse a la cama pero fue interrumpida por Bernard que le salió enfrente con una cara de pocos amigos.

**Bernard**: esta agotando mi paciencia annie, no me retes.

**Annie**: te dije que no te metas en mi vida, me necesitas y te aseguro que no te conviene tenerme de enemiga.

**Bernard**: ¿es una amenaza annie? *frunce el seño*

**Annie**: *se da media vuelta y le mira con ira y fijamente* tómalo como quieras, solo no te metas.

**Bernard**: me veré obligado a lastimarlo.

**Annie**: *lo mira de reojo* no te atrevas

**Bernard**: sabes que lo hare.

**Annie**: reiner no estará de acuerdo.

**Bernard**: ¿reiner? Jajaja *ríe siniestramente* el es escoria al igual que tu, no pueden hacer nada y lo saben.

Annie se dio la vuelta y le dio un puñetazo salvaje en la cara, lo tumbo y lo monto a puños violentamente. Pero después se detuvo y se quito dejándolo ahí.

**Annie**: en tu estado actual, la escoria eres tú, además acéptalo, nos necesitas. No tienes suficiente poder para mantener la transformación por más de 10 minutos.

**Bernard**: *escupe sangre* pagaras caro por esto.

**Annie**: o puedo acabar contigo y terminar todo este teatro. *camina intimidantemente hacia el*

**Bernard**: maldita. *se pone de pie*

**Annie**. Ahora eres tu quien esta advertido, aléjate de mi y aléjate de viktor. *se marcha*


	4. Acto 4

4to Acto: ¿Venganza o Piedad?

**Breve narración:**

**Piedad, es palabra con grandes significados, quien la aplicara podía obtener grandes beneficios y sobre todo quedar bien consigo mismo, pero la venganza solo te daba la plena y pura satisfacción contigo mismo.**

**¿Cual de las dos seré capas de tomar?**

**Final de narración.**

Era domingo por la mañana, los reclutas estaban listos para una misión importante que se les iba a otorgar, solo un pequeño grupo seria elegido, el instructor Keith eligió un pequeño grupo de 6, basado es sus habilidades. La misión consistía en escoltar un gran cargamento de comida para una pequeña aldea cercana, debían escoltarla y protegerla de posibles asaltantes, para ello se les ordeno llevar mosquetes, bengalas y sus equipos 3D, las bengalas servirían para alertar a un pequeño escuadrón que les seguiría el rastro desde lejos.

**Keith**: ¡ok! El escuadrón de respaldo será: jean kirstein, mina carolina, eren jeager, Mikasa ackerman. El escuadrón para custodiar será: thomas Wagner, Marco bott, annie leonhart, krista Lenz, sasha blouse, viktor Bering. Dicho esto, ¡prepárense y tomen posiciones, no les debe tomar mas de 5 horas en total!

Así se hizo, los cadetes tomaron sus armas y equipos para luego salir. La caravana partió en medio del inmenso sol, todos estaban alertas y con los ojos abiertos, detrás de la caravana los demás cadetes cabalgaban.

Al tomar un breve descanso para alimentar los caballos, los cadetes montaron un pequeño perímetro y tuvieron su almuerzo.

**Viktor**: "no necesito ser un genio… pero algo me dice que habrá una emboscada" ¡hey krista ven aquí!

**Krista**: ¿que pasa?

**Viktor**: diles a todos que tengan a mano sus armas, cargadas solo de disparar. *observando entre los arboles*

**Krista**: ¿sucede algo?

**Viktor**: si… tengo un mal presentimiento.

**Krista**: de acuerdo… ojala no suceda nada malo.

**Viktor**: si… ojala, no quiero morir todavía… no debo morir. *susurra en voz baja*

**Annie**: hey.

**Viktor**: *gira los ojos hacia ella* ¡hola annie!

**Annie**: ten *le entrega su ración de comida* pensé que tendrías hambre.

**Viktor**: *toma el plato* eh gracias, es muy amable y lindo de tu parte.

**Annie**: como sea *se apena un poco* ¿que estas haciendo aquí?

**Viktor**: o nada, solo disfruto la vista, es bueno dar un paseo de vez en cuando. *da una cucharada de su comida*

**Annie**: jum, te tomas todo con mucha calma.

**Viktor**: oye, así soy yo linda. "aun no haz visto nada todavía"

Mientras ambos jóvenes hablaban se escucho el sonido de un mosquete, ambos se dieron la vuelta y regresaron al centro de donde estaban las caravanas. Krista junto con marco habían disparado a un contingente de al menos 7 hombres, thomas y sasha estaban cargando sus mosquetes cuando de repente recibieron una descarga de mosquetes, afortunadamente estaban detrás de una carreta.

**Viktor**: mierda, tenemos que rodearlos.

**Annie**: dudo que nos hayan visto. ¡Vamos! *disparando su gancho*

Ambos se escabulleron en medio de las ramas de los arboles, los demás miembros de custodia se dieron cuenta, viktor les dio la señal de calar bayonetas y que esperaran su orden. Annie y viktor se lanzaron sobre 2 de los atacantes hiriéndolos de muerte, los demás se percataron y cargaron con cuchillos contra ellos.

**Viktor**: ¡amigos ahora, carguen! *deteniendo un golpe de parte de un atacante*

Los demás chicos salieron y mataron o hirieron a los bandidos, uno de los bandidos saco su pistola y apunto a la espalda de annie, viktor observo todo, pero por algún extraño motivo fue y evito el disparo, annie solo se percato de que la bala paso muy cerca de ella, viktor dio un golpe en la mandíbula del hombre y lo derribo.

Finalmente 2 de los atacantes murieron, 3 estaban heridos y los otros dos estaban atados. Krista lanzo una bengala amarilla, en segundos el resto de la escuadra llego y se hizo cargo de los asaltantes, luego prosiguieron con la custodia hasta llegar al pueblo, ahí se entregaron los criminales a la policía militar, relataron lo sucedido y regresaron a la base.

En el trayecto viktor se preguntaba porque no pudo dejar que ese hombre matara a annie, era la oportunidad perfecta, pero lo evito, tal vez fue por la adrenalina o quien sabe. Al llegar a cuartel relataron lo sucedido al instructor, este hizo un reporte y les felicito por la buena labor de estos.

**Viktor**:* bebiendo agua y refrescándose la cara en uno de los pozos* uf, eso estuvo cerca, que extremo.

**Annie**: ¡y que lo digas! *manos en la espalda*

**Viktor**: ¿siempre te apareces como un fantasma? *pasa su mano mojada en su cabello*

**Annie**:… yo… solo quería agradecerte por salvarme la vida.

**Viktor**: ¿ugh?... no fue nada… tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi.

**Annie**: "no viktor, te equivocas. Ojala pudiera contarte todo" *le da un beso en la mejía* n-nos vemos esta noche. *se marcha rápidamente*

**Viktor**: *la mira alejarse, cuando esta muy lejos toma su pañoleta, moja la punta y se limpia la mejia* como sea.

**Esa misma noche.**

La luz de la luna era bella, iluminaba el gran lago, la brisa nocturna acariciaba los arboles y daba un aire de tranquilidad, en medio de la luz de la luna había una chica sentada con sus brazos cruzados, era annie esperando a viktor, por alguna extraña razón estaba impaciente por verlo, no lo podía entender, tal vez era porque le salvo la vida o porque sentía cosas por el, quien sabe. A lo lejos venia viktor bajando en medio de las pequeñas rocas, portaba su usual pañoleta negra, pero esta vez la traía puesta en su boca.

**Viktor**: creí que no vendrías. *se sienta cerca de annie*

**Annie**: te di mi palabra y aquí estoy. *frota sus brazos*

**Viktor**: oh, dejaste tu capa, debes tener frio. *la arropa con su propia capa* esto te mantendrá caliente.

**Annie**: *se sonroja* g-gracias.

Un breve silencio se mantuvo mientras el viento soplo.

**Annie**: viktor…

**Viktor**: dime… que sucede.

**Annie**: ¿por que me salvaste la vida?

**Viktor**: *la arropa con sus brazo y acaricia su rostro* no iba a permitir que te pasara algo… no lo se, supongo que es porque me gustas.

**Annie**: *su respiración se agita y se apena mucho* ¿e-en serió? P-pero ¿que ves en mí?

**Viktor**: *baja la pañoleta de su rostro* hay mucho más en ti, algo más que a simple vista no se ve. *acerca sus labios a los de ella* eres especial

**Annie**: *lo besa*

Ambos jóvenes se besaron, annie sentía un calor cómodo en su pecho, nunca había sentido una muestra de afecto de ese tipo, se sentía… feliz. Por otro lado viktor tenia un remolino en su cabeza, al sentir los labios de annie en los suyos tuvo confusión, pensó seriamente en su plan y por un segundo considero en dejarla vivir, después de todo ella era humana, una titán hembra pero muy en el fondo… humana.

**Viktor**: "no… ella no es humana"

En medio del beso viktor abrió sus ojos y saco un enorme cuchillo, pero no era el suyo, acto seguido lo clavo en la espalda de annie. La puñalada fue firme y certera, justo en el corazón, rápidamente la sangre mojo la capa y el uniforme de annie.

**Annie**: gah… *jadea con dolor* q-que haz hecho… viktor. *lo mira atónita y perpleja*

**Viktor**: si annie leonhart… eres especial… POR QUE NO ERES HUMANA. *retuerce el cuchillo*

**Annie**: *trata de liberarse pero viktor se lo impide*

**Viktor**: eres un titán… por lo tanto debes morir. *saca abruptamente el cuchillo y la apuñala varias veces* ¡esto es por shis, por Ness, por auruo, por erdo, por Gunter!… ¡y por petra! *retuerce el cuchillo mientras lo empuja dentro de la espalda de annie* ¡POR TODOS A LOS QUE ASESINASTES MALDITA!

**Annie**: ¡gaaahhhh! *tose sangre y grita del dolor*

**Viktor**: *la deja tirada en el suelo y la mira con desprecio* Por todas las vidas que cegastes… ¡maldita titán mujer! *le escupe*

**Annie**: *lo mira perpleja mientras se retuerce* ¿c-como… l-lo s-supiste?

**Viktor**: no te importa maldita, tus otros dos amigos sufrirán el mismo destino, soy el salvador de la humanidad, mientras respire… *se postra sobre annie y apunta el cuchillo al centro de su pecho* ¡cambiare el curso de la historia! *le da una ultima estocada*

**Annie**: *deja caer una lagrima y expira*

Viktor se reincorporo, dejo el cuchillo que era de uno de los asaltantes, así cuando encontraran el cuerpo de annie pensarían que fue una venganza o algo así, se quito la ropa manchada de sangre y se cambio, la capucha no era de el sino que la sustrajo del cuarto de suministros antes del anochecer, la ropa que tenia puesta la envolvió lista para quemarla en el horno de la forja. Viktor se puso su ropa y se quedo observando esperando a ver si annie podía reaccionar por sus poderes de titán.

Se acerco nuevamente, le dio la vuelta y le corto la nuca, así estaría seguro de que ella no resucitara.

**Viktor**: cambio de planes. *envuelve el cuerpo de annie en una sabana, le pone rocas y la arroja al fondo del lago* gracias a Dios que no existe CSI en esta época, jajaja. Uno menos, faltan 2.

Viktor se retiro, al llegar al campamento quemo su ropa al meterla dentro del horno, nadie sabia de su encuentro con annie, y nadie sabia a donde el había ido, su plan había sido un éxito, ahora en adelante solo tenia que asegurarse de entrenar y cuando hubiera una oportunidad… asesinar a bertolt y a reiner.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Era lunes y había entrenamiento, todos estaban presentes, el instructor pasaba lista, pero se percato que annie no estaba, buscaron en las barracas pero no estaba, esto le extraño mucho, disperso a los reclutas y ordeno que la encontraran. Keith pensó que pudo haber desertado, así que eso lo enojo aun más.

Viktor fingía preocupación e interés, para poder convencer a todos, no actuaba nervioso, simplemente era el mismo, ¿pero quien podría sospechar de el? había otros cientos de reclutas, era imposible que lo descubrieran.

**Bertolt**: "¿annie, pequeña rata donde te metiste?" *buscando en los alrededores*

**Reiner**: "¿a que juegas annie? arruinaras todo" *buscando cerca del lago*

Para mientras todos buscaban a annie, en el fondo del lago, el cadáver de ella se evaporaba, su carne se desintegraba y sus huesos de disolvían, los pequeños peces ingerían la poca carne podrida que se desprendía… Ya no existía el titán hembra.

**Keith**: ¿donde se habrá metido?

**Instructor**: no lo sabemos, pero no esta en la zona, los cadetes ya peinaron el lugar y no hay resultados.

**Keith**: una lastima que haya desertado, informen a la policía militar, ellos se encargan.

**Instructor**: si señor.

Se suspendió la búsqueda y los reclutas volvieron a sus actividades diarias, entrenar en el bosque fue una de ellas, los cadetes cada día que pasaba se hacían mas fuertes, y sus habilidades mejoraban.

**Viktor**: hey eren, ¿una competencia? *da un giro de 360 en el aire*

**Eren**: claro, ¿que apuestas? *lanza su cable*

**Viktor**: ¿que tal tu comida?

**Eren**: ¡trato hecho! El primero que tome los próximos blancos gana.

Ambos se dirigieron rápidamente en medio del bosque y notaron dos blancos, los chicos usaron toda la potencia para llegar a ellos, en el instante en que iban a golpear dos trozos de cuero cayeron al suelo.

**Viktor** y **eren**: ¡que carajo!

Era mikasa que salió de la nada y corto impecablemente los blancos a velocidad increíble, los dos aterrizaron en una rama y observaron a la fiera chica mientras se movía de un lado a otro.

**Viktor**: ¡eso no fue justo!

**Eren**: ¿que te pasa mikasa? esos blancos eran míos

**Mikasa**: lo lamento chicos, supongo que sus raciones son mías, suerte para la próxima. *da una modesta pero malvada sonrisa mientras se aleja*

**Viktor**: sabes eren, tu hermana es linda, pero a veces es un verdadero fastidio.

**Eren**: ¿linda? ¡Si claro!, pero concuerdo en lo de fastidiosa. *dispara su cable* sigamos con el entrenamiento.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron con el entrenamiento y eliminaron tantos blancos como pudieron, Keith los evaluaba desde muy cerca y observaba el desempeño táctico de cada uno de ellos. Los reclutas eran muy buenos, esta vez la humanidad podría luchar enserió contra los titanes, ellos eran la siguiente generación.


	5. Acto 5

5to Acto: Asaltantes.

**Breve narración.**

**Otra misión, ahora si estoy fastidiado, tengo calor, hambre y me duele el trasero de tanto cabalgar, ya se que sucederá, así que alertare a mis compañeros para terminar esto con la mayor brevedad posible.**

**No te preocupes krista, ¡Te salvaremos!**

**En situaciones como estas me gustaría compartirlas en mi FACEBOOK, sin embargo aquí eso no existe… en fin, no puedo pedirles peras al olmo.**

**Final de la narración.**

A un año de su llegada a ese universo, viktor estaba en forma, sabia todas las tácticas de pelea, se había adaptado muy bien, su relación con el resto de los reclutas era aceptable y su desempeño ejemplar. Extrañaba en ocasiones su antiguo hogar, pero a veces consideraba que si no podía regresar, entonces este mundo seria su nuevo hogar, y por lo tanto debería defenderlo.

Una misión se llevaría acabo, esta consistía en tomar cierto objeto y retornar a la base, el recorrido consistía en 40km de ida. La misión se llevaría a cabo con dos grupos, en el primero estaban: eren, armin, krista, marco, sasha, jean, mina y connie, el líder es marco y armin registra los sucesos.

El segundo grupo esta compuesto por: mikasa, thomas, viktor, reiner, beltort, daz, earl y lucas. Thomas es el líder y mikasa reporta los sucesos.

Ambos grupos partieron al mismo tiempo y pasarían por el bosque, se encontrarían para compartir información y después retornarían por la misma ruta por la cual llegaron. El objetivo real de la misión era mantener los ojos bien abiertos y tener siempre en cuenta lo peligrosa que puede ser una misión aunque no lo parezca.

**Thomas**: a este paso no llegaremos antes del anochecer. *checando unos planos*

**Mikasa**: entonces deberíamos ir más al este.

**Thomas**: pero en esa ruta hay menos sombra. *bebiendo agua de su funda de cuero*

**Mikasa**: *observa repentinamente a un arbusto y unas aves salen volando*

**Thomas**: ¿que pasa mikasa?

**Mikasa**: nada… me pareció ver algo.

Los jóvenes montaron sus caballos después de descansar un rato y se pusieron en marcha.

**Viktor**: ¿sentiste eso? *acomoda su pañoleta*

**Mikasa**: si… tengo un… extraño presentimiento.

**Viktor**: creo que nos están persiguiendo.

**Reiner**: ¿de que hablas viktor?

**Viktor**: estamos muy lejos de la base, y por lo que eh oído aquí hay bandidos.

**Beltort**: tal vez solo son ideas tuyas.

**Viktor**: *lo mira de reojo* si… tal vez. Hay que apresurarnos *acelera el paso de su caballo*

El equipo 2 siguió cabalgando por horas sobre el desierto hasta finalmente entrar en el bosque, según las indicaciones del mapa, el objeto estaría cerca de un árbol marcado. Los reclutas avanzaron hasta el lugar y se bajaron, sin embargo el objeto había desaparecido.

**Mikasa**: ¿estas seguro que es aquí?

**Daz**: completamente… no lo entiendo… eso dice el mapa. *temblando por el miedo y nervios*

**Thomas**: es raro que el aparato despareciera.

**Viktor**: *caminando por los alrededores* "aquí están las huellas de fogata, como lo pensé" amigos, parece que no estamos solos.

Todos se acercaron y miraron una pequeña fogata apagada.

**Reiner**: *se arrodilla y toca las cenizas* se han ido hace horas.

**Mikasa**: me pareció ver otra por allá. Parecen que son varios sujetos.

**Viktor**: como lo sospeche, alguien nos esta siguiendo, lo mejor será mantener la guardia en alto.

**Beltort**: hey aquí hay algo interesante. Parecen ser caballos y carretas. *señalando unas huellas en el suelo*

**Thomas**: p-pero no hay registro de personas viviendo en los alrededores.

**Viktor**: supongo que los registros se equivocan a veces. "debemos apresurarnos, la emboscada será esta noche"

**Reiner**: pudieran ser ladrones, eh escuchado de ladrones que roban los equipos de los soldados para venderlos en el mercado negro.

**Daz**: *suda por los nervios* ¿h-hablas enserió?

**Thomas**: nos tienen en la mira, es lo más probable.

**Mikasa**: si nos hubieran visto… nos hubieran atacado. Tenemos suerte de seguir vivos.

**Thomas**: *traga en seco* deberíamos volver e informar lo sucedido

**Reiner**: no, estamos muy lejos, debemos seguir e informar al otro grupo.

**Viktor**: concuerdo con el, sin embargo si no nos han visto, puede ser que hayan notado al otro grupo. *cruza los brazos* hay una gran posibilidad de que los embosquen a ellos. ¡Debemos cabalgar a toda velocidad y reunirnos con ellos, si nos agrupamos poseemos mas posibilidades de salir vivos de esta!

Los reclutas intercambiaron miradas por un momento y luego asintieron, la idea sonaba razonable, había que garantizar las vida de sus compañeros a toda costa, como era de esperarse, la pacifica paz era solo una cortina de humo.

**Mikasa**: ¿crees que eso suceda? *expresión un poco preocupada*

**Viktor**: si… es mejor reunirnos con eren y los demás… alguien puede salir herido. *bajando su pañoleta*

**Mikasa**: eren.

**Viktor**: no te preocupes. *sonríe* no dejaremos que le pase nada a tu hermanito jajaja.

**Mikasa**: *mueca burlona* pesado.

El grupo avanzo conforme al mapa, se colocaron detrás de la ruta del primer equipo y recorrieron a gran velicad, la noche estaba cayendo, viktor solo pensaba en llegar a tiempo y evitar la emboscada así podrían rodear a los ladrones.

Mientras el pequeño grupo avanzaba por el bosque escucharon el sonido de un mosquete.

**Viktor**: ¡mierda, ya comenzó! Debemos dejar a los caballos, usemos los equipos, sepárense y rodeen al enemigo. *disparando su gancho y subiendo a un árbol*

**Thomas**: espera viktor, no sabemos donde podrían estar.

**Mikasa**: *también dispara su gancho* iré con el, ustedes solo sígannos.

**Thomas**: de acuerdo

**Mikasa**: ¿sabes donde están? *propulsándose*

**Viktor**: por el sonido del disparo calculo que unos 20mts. *sacando sus espadas* será mejor tener cuidado, ellos tienen armas.

**Mikasa**: entendido.

Entre ramas y arboles ambos jóvenes llegaron done eren y los demás estaban, cerca de ahí el resto del equipo se puso a los alrededores. Todos miraron como los ladrones tomaban el equipo y tenían atada a krista. Viktor miro a mikasa y le indico que se encargaría del tipo que estaba apuntando a eren, ella debía encargarse del que apuntaba a armin y marco. Al resto les indico que se encargaran de los otros dos que apuntaban a sasha y a connie, también pidió que alguien interceptara las carretas cercas de ahí.

**Viktor**: ok mikasa… 1…2…3 *empuñando su espada* ¡ATAQUEN!

Al dar la señal todos salieron como sombras de entre los arboles, viktor tumbo al tipo que tenia encañonado a ere, seguido de el mikasa atrapo al que estaba detrás de armin y así sucesivamente todos saltaron y golpearlo a los asaltantes dejándolos en el suelo.

Daz y lucas se dirigieron al la carreta y tumbaron a los conductores, uno de los que estaba en la carreta salió corriendo con Krista en los hombros.

**Krista**: ¡auxilio, amigos!

Eren tomo uno de los mosquetes e inmediatamente salió en persecución del hombre, eren apunto y disparo, hiriendo al hombre en la pierna dejándolo tirado en el suelo, acto seguido eren desato a krista.

**Eren**: ¿estas bien krista? *desatándola*

**Krista**: si *lo abraza* gracias por rescatarme.

**Asaltante**: maldito *trata de levantarse*

**Eren**: ¡quieto ahí! *culatazo*

**Viktor**: ¿todos están bien? *guardando su espada*

**Mina**: jean recibió un disparo.

**Jean**: no es nada… solo un rasguño.

**Viktor**: mina, atiende su herida, nosotros ataremos a estos malditos y los entregaremos a la policía militar.

En ese instante daz y lucas aparecieron con los conductores y los dejaron atados en el suelo, los reclutas respiraron aliviados al ver a sus demás compañeros que vinieron a recatarlos, todos tomaron sus equipos y se los pusieron, en una de las carretas se encontró el dispositivo que habían buscado, parecías ser una especie de brújula.

Eren apareció de entre el bosque arrastrando al sujeto con ayuda de krista, para colocaron con el resto, mikasa y viktor fueron a ayudar, mikasa trato el golpe que eren recibió y viktor se encargo del asaltante.

**Connie**: ¿como supieron donde estábamos?

**Thomas**: encontramos huellas de que alguien mas rondaba por aquí, así que viktor sugirió que nos reagrupáramos con ustedes, pensó que tal vez sufrirían una emboscada.

**Armin**: que oportunos, menos mal aparecieron, o de lo contrario quien sabe lo que hubiera sucedido.

**Viktor**: ¡oe eren! ¿Estas bien? que feo golpe. Jajaja

**Eren**: *se soba la mejía* no es nada, solo es un moretón leve.

**Mikasa**: ¿moretón? Casi te tumba en diente *lo limpia con un pañuelo*

**Eren**: ya para, que estoy bien.

**Viktor**: no seas así, estaba preocupada por ti. Eres un pésimo hermano. *le alborota el cabello*

**Eren**: ¡oye!... ¡ouch, con cuidado mikasa!

**Mikasa**: lo lamento.

Todos empacaron sus cosas, las carretas fueron usadas para llevar a los prisioneros. Durante toda la noche cabalgaron y al amanecer llegaron al pequeño pueblo, ahí entregaron a los asaltantes y reportaron lo sucedido. Los reclutas comieron y descansaron un poco antes de partir de regreso.

**Thomas**: bien hecho… *palmada en la espalda* eres un buen líder.

**Viktor**: *mejías coloradas* naa no fue para tanto, no me alabes tanto jejeje.

**Armin**: ¿que no fue nada? Iban a llevarse a krista, y nunca la hubiéramos vuelto a ver.

**Viktor**: no solo fui yo, también todo el grupo, ellos también ayudaron, inclusive daz, el se porto muy valiente.*alza su jarra* recuerden esto, no existe el individuo, somos una unidad. ¡Salud!

**Todos**: *alzan sus jarras* ¡SALUD!

Los cadetes celebraron y bebieron muy alegres, era una sensación de camaradería y compañerismo, el ambiente era muy cálido y jovial.

**Viktor**: "vaya, eh mejorado bastante… nunca pensé en hacer algo así en mi vida"

**De vuelta en la base.**

**Keith**: ¿entonces esto fue lo que sucedió según sus informes?

**Armin** y **mikasa**: ¡hai!

**Mikasa**: puede preguntarle a la policía militar si tiene dudas.

**Armin**: también puede preguntarle a los reclutas de ambos grupos.

**Keith**: no hará falta, confió en sus reportes. Espero que lo que sucedió les haya servido de experiencia a ti y a tu equipo, armin. *guardando el reporte*

**Armin**: *saludo* hai, nunca nos volveremos a confiar, seremos mas cuidadosos y atentos, mantendremos la guardia en alto aunque todo aparente estar en paz y tranquilidad.

**Keith**: así es… pueden retirarse cadetes.

**Armin** y **mikasa**: si señor. *saludo*

A lo lejos eren estaba refrescándose, después del largo y cansado viaje quería darse un baño, pero para mientras se desocupada de sus labores un poco de agua en su cabeza no caía mal.

**Krista**: hola eren, como sigues del golpe.

**Eren**: *sonrisa* estoy bien, la inflamación disminuyó mucho

**Krista**: *tira un poco la mirada y juguetea con sus dedos* me alegro, que bueno que todo resultara bien. Y… g-gracias por rescatarme *mirada tierna*

**Eren**: de nada, no iba a permitir que esos imbéciles te secuestraran, hubiera hecho lo que fuera para protegerte. *modesta sonrisa*

**Krista**: *se acerca gentilmente y le da un inocente y cariñoso beso en su mejía golpeada* h-hasta luego. *se aleja rápidamente*

**Eren**: *sonrojo* err... hasta luego. *pone su mano en la mejía*

**Connie**: oe, oe, parece que alguien tiene una admiradora. *coloca su mano sobre eren*

**Eren**: no se de que hablas *se apena*

**Connie**: vamos no disimules, es obvio que le gustas, y después de lo sucedido eres su caballero en armadura brillante jajajaja.

**Eren**: n-nada de eso… solo somos amigos… "no es como que yo le guste a ella… ¿o si?"

**Connie**: deja de hacerte el tonto. *le da un amigable codazo* no lo eches a perder y ve por ella héroe jajajaja. *se aleja del lugar sonriente*

**Mina**: ¿como te fue con eren? *pregunta ansiosa*

**Krista**: n-nada interesante. *se sonroja* solo le di un beso en la mejía.

**Mina**: ooohhh ¿y dijo algo?

**Krista**: no, nada, supongo que no le gusto *mirada triste*

**Mina**: no digas eso *palmada* tal vez lo agarraste con la guardia baja, de seguro no se lo esperaba, pero eso no significa que no le gustara.

**Krista**: *pone el dedo en su boca* b-bueno, supongo que puede que tengas algo de razón respecto a eso.

**Mina**: claro que si, ahora vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer todavía.

**Notas del autor: **

**_POR EL MOMENTO EREN X KRISTA. EL EPISODIO SE AMBIENTA EN LA OVA 3 "DIFICULTAD" ME SALTE LA OVA 1 PORQUE ESA FUE DEDICADA A JEAN Y NO HABÍA NADA DE HISTORIA INTERESANTE, EN REALIDAD ESA FUE UNA OVA CÓMICA._**

**_SEGUÍ SINTONIZADO A LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS, DEJA TU REVIEW Y SI TE AH GUSTADO MARCA ESTA HISTORIA COMO FAVORITA. SALUDES Y ADIOS._**


	6. Acto 6

6to Acto: Compromiso con la Humanidad.

**Breve narración:**

**Siempre me gustaron cosas de la guerra, metralletas, tanques, granadas, etc, siempre fui un amante de los videojuegos y me fascina la historia bélica del mundo, pero… luchar contra titanes, esa es una historia distinta… cualquiera de los grandes héroes del a historia hubiera temblado al ver tan colosales bestias.**

**Yo, un simple mortal de otra realidad, estoy a punto de jugarme la vida contra los titanes… pero ese… es mi compromiso.**

**Fin de la narración.**

**AÑO 850.**

**3 AÑOS DESPUÉS DE LA LLEGADA DE VIKTOR.**

Después de pasar por muchas cosas, los reclutas finalmente llegan al día de su graduación, es el día en el que decidirán su destino, y el día en el que decidirán a cual de las 3 entidades militares pueden unirse. Pueden optar por:

**El Presidio: **proteger las murallas y usar los cañones, además de proteger la ciudad y a los habitantes.

**Legión de reconocimiento: **poner sus vidas en la línea de frente y luchar contra los titanes en territorio desconocido.

**Policía militar: **Poner sus vidas al servicio del rey y cuidar a los ciudadanos.

Estas 3 puertas están abiertas, sin embargo solo los 10 mejores pueden gozar de este privilegio, dejando solo 2 opciones a los menos calificados.

**ANTES DE LA GRADUACIÓN.**

Los cadetes estaban en trost, ahí se les consagraría como soldados y se les asignaría su división, los alumnos estaban muy felices de poder ser finalmente soldados para poder luchar contra los titanes. Entre ellos viktor quien no podía cree lo rápido que pasaron 3 años, el estaba muy adaptado a su nueva vida, pero nunca olvido de donde venia… y nunca olvido a su mama. A pesar de ello el, no sabia como volver, así que se resignaba ante la posibilidad de regresar… sin embargo había otro motivo… una cierta chica de ojos negros y una bufanda roja… ¡mikasa ackerman!

El sabia muy bien quien y como era ella, sin embargo en medio de la interacción y los momentos que pasaron juntos nació en el un sentimiento de amor, ambos se llevaban bien y aunque el no confesaba sus sentimientos igual le daba inocentes muestras de afecto a su amiga, ella por supuesto se apenaba sin embargo captaba las intenciones del chico con la pañoleta negra, pero aun no había nada cerio por decirlo así.

Viktor preparaba sus cosas para esa noche, además estaba ayudando a desempacar varias caja con equipos y cosas militares, noto a mikasa a lo lejos y le saludo como de costumbre.

**Viktor**: ¿hey mikasa como estas?

**Mikasa**: ¿hola viktor, que haces? *sostiene su mano con una toalla*

**Viktor**: desempaco unas cosas de entrenamiento, ordenes de Keith, ya estoy fastidiado. *nota que sostiene su mano* ¿que te paso estas herida?

**Mikasa**: ah, si… no te preocupes es solo un corte pequeño que tuve mientras limpiaba mi equipo.

**Viktor**: déjame ver. *nota que tiene una cortada media en la base de su muñeca* jum, no parece grave, pero debes tratarla, ven conmigo.

Victor llevo a mikasa a la cocina, le lavo la mano con agua, saco un poco de ron, sal y unas vendas que encontró.

**Mikasa**: eh, ¿acaso vas a cocinar? *pregunta con tono bromista*

**Viktor**: es un secreto, el ron lleva alcohol y desinfecta la herida, la sal ayuda a su cicatrización… ahora esto te dolerá algo. *le pone ron en la herida*

**Mikasa**: ¡demonios! ¡Eso arde!… *aprieta los dientes mientras tensa su mano*

**Viktor**: perdón, pero si no duele no sirve. *le aplica un poco de sal*

**Mikasa**: ¡agh! *Su mano se torna roja por el ardor*

**Viktor**: *sonríe* tranquila lo peor ya paso *soba circularmente la mano de mikasa mientras mezcla la sal con el ron para que entren en la herida*

**Mikasa**: e-eres un pésimo doctor.

**Viktor**: jajaja, lo se, recuerda que soy soldado *venda delicadamente su mano* listo, solo no te quites la venda por hoy, para mañana estará mejor.

**Mikasa**: *suspira aliviada mientras soba su mano vendada* muchas gracias, eres muy amable.

**Viktor**: oye así soy yo, sabes que si necesitas lo que sea solo me lo puedes pedir bonita. *le da una sonrisa cómplice*

**Mikasa**: *se apena un poco* y dime, ¿a que cuerpo militar te unirás?

**Viktor**: …. Me uniré a la legión de reconocimiento.

**Mikasa**: ¿que? P-pero ¿porque? *lo mira con asombro*

**Viktor**: solo así podremos mantener nuestros hogares a salvo, no ganamos nada con quedarnos aquí.

**Mikasa**: ya veo… eres casi como eren.

**Viktor**: no… eren es mejor que yo… la verdad lo admiro, ojala pueda ser como el.

**Mikasa**: "viktor, estas lleno de determinación" ya veo, muy bien debo irme.

**Viktor**: esta bien *camina cerda de mikasa* solo trata de no lastimarte, no deberías maltratar tu hermosa piel *le da un guiño* hasta luego.

**Mikasa**: *sus mejías se coloran un poco* d-de acuerdo.

**Esa misma noche**

Todos los cadetes estaban presentes, en frente de ellos, altos oficiales y los instructores, ellos estaban felicitándolos y diciéndoles su deber para con la humanidad, después llamaron al frente a los 10 mejores de todo el entrenamiento.

**Los 10 mejores del entrenamiento:**

**_Mikasa Ackerman (mejor de la clase)_**

**_Reiner Braun_**

**_Viktor Bering_**

**_Eren Jeager_**

**_Bertolt Hoover_**

**_Jean Kirstein_**

**_Marco Bott_**

**_Connie Springer_**

**_Sasha Blouse_**

**_Krista Lenz_**

**Instructor**: consagren sus corazones y sean los mejores soldados.

**Todos**: ¡SI!

La ceremonia termino y lo nuevos soldados pasaron al salón donde se daría la fiesta.

Todos estaban muy contentos y felices, la mayoría por que quería unirse a la policía militar. Mientras festejaban se le pregunto a eren sobre su decisión, lo cual provoco que todos sus amigos quedaran muy sorprendidos.

**Thomas**: pero ¿porque no te quieres unir a la policía militar? ¿Hablas enserió?

**Mylius**: pero tu tienes una de las mejores 10 calificaciones.

**Eren**: eh estado concentrado en mi meta desde el inicio. No entrene para vivir comodonamente en el interior. Entrene duro para poder acabar con los titanes

**Thomas**: ¡PERO ES IMPOSIBLE GANARLE A LOS TITANES!

El silencio reino, todos voltearon a ver a thomas.

**Thomas**: tu sabes bien eso, sabes a cuantos han devorado, ya perdimos 20% de nuestra población… la humanidad no tiene oportunidad contra ellos.

**Viktor**: ¡tch! "como pueden darse por vencidos" *recostado en la pared detrás de eren*

**Eren**: aun así… ¿te rendirás solo pro que crees no poder ganar?

**Thomas**: p-pero

**Eren**: hasta ahora solo hemos sufrido derrotas, eso es por que no sabíamos nada de ellos. No podemos derrotarlos usando cifras, puede que hayamos perdido, pero el conocimiento que conseguimos a cambio de tantas vidas, será nuestro faro de esperanza. Aun a pesar de eso ¿piensas que sus sacrificios fueron en vano? *aprieta su puño con ira*

**Armin**: *recuerda cuando su abuelo se fue a combatir y nunca volvió* eren.

**Eren**: matare a todos y cada uno de ellos… y nos librare de estas murallas, ese es mi sueño *lagrimas en sus ojos* La humanidad no ah perdido aun. *se retira enojado*

**Armin**: espera eren.

**Viktor**: *observa a los demás y sacude su cabeza*

Los 4 miembros abandonaron el salón el cual quedo lleno de silencio mientras las palabra de eren hacían eco en la cabeza de todos.

**Jean**: "sal de las murallas si tan entusiasmado estas, yo me largo a la policía militar" *bebe de su jarra*

Eren estaba sentado en una grada llorando, al ver a sus amigos se dio la vuelta pero limpio sus ojos, estos estaban rojos.

Sus amigos se acercaron, armin y mikasa se sentaron a su lado y viktor en frente de el con sus manos en los bolsillos.

**Viktor**: "wow, puedo sentir su tristeza… pobre eren"

**Armin**: eren, ¿a que se debe tu sueño?

**Eren**: lo aprendí de ti, salir de las murallas y todo eso.

**Armin**: ya veo *mirada al suelo y luego la levanta* ¡me enlistare en la legión de reconocimiento!

**Eren**: ¿¡hablas en cerio!? Pero armin tú eres el mejor teórico, debes darle un mejor uso a ello.

**Armin**: no me importa morir siempre y cuando mi muerte pueda ser útil.

**Mikasa**: yo también me uniré.

**Viktor**: *sonríe* "lo supuse"

**Eren**: ¡tú tuviste la calificación más alta! Ve a la policía militar. *la mira sorprendido*

**Mikasa**: ¡iré a la policía militar si tú vas! Si vas a l presidio yo también… morirás antes si no estoy contigo. *lo mira tiernamente*

**Eren**: *exhala fastidiado* no recuerdo haber pedido eso.

**Mikasa**: no quiero perder la única familia que me queda.

**Eren**: oh… bien *coloca su mano en la cabeza*

**Viktor**: si 3 son multitud, entonces también alcanzo yo también, me uniré a la legión de reconocimiento, no dejare a un cabeza hueca como tu solo. *coloca sus brazos tras su cabeza*

**Armin**: viktor… ¿es en cerio?

**Eren**: ¡tu no tienes por que venir!

**Viktor**: *mete su dedo en la oreja* ¿somos amigos no? Además eres casi como mi hermano, y ni se diga del pequeño armin, además si mikasa te cuida, alguien debe cuidarla a ella ¿no crees?

**Mikasa**: *se sonroja y se sorprende*

**Eren**: bah que más da, si así lo prefieren entonces ni modo… ¡remos todos juntos! *observando el cielo*

**Viktor**: *observa una estrella fugaz* "tenemos que estar juntos… lo que viene mañana, será de muerte" *expresión seria*

A la mañana siguiente eren y los demás amigos estaban limpiando los cañones en la compuerta de trost, a lo lejos viktor estaba en el comando, llenaba sus cilindros hasta el tope, además cargo varios cilindros y los metió en una mochila, sin que nadie lo supiera, viktor guardo 2 mochilas en los techos de los edificios, todo preparado para el ataque el titán colosal, sabia que esto debía suceder, así que se preparo lo mas que pudo, después de un rápido actuar, logro aseguras 4 mochilas con 6 cilindros cada una.

Viktor regreso al comando y estaba sentado, sus manos temblaban y estaba sudoroso, sus manos estaban frías.

**Viktor**: supongo que así es como los soldados del día D estaban *juntando sus manos* Dios… protégeme, guíame en esta batalla.

**Mikasa**: ¿que pasa viktor? *pone su mano en el hombro*

**Viktor**: oh… mikasa… no, no sucede nada *temblando*

**Mikasa**: ¿estas enfermo? Estas sudando.

**Viktor**: tranquila… debe ser el calor. ¿Como sigue tu mano? *toma la mano de mikasa*

**Mikasa**: *se sonroja un poco* esta… un poco mejor… me cambie la venda, el truco funciono, mi herida sano rápidamente.

**Viktor**: que bueno. *acaricia la mano de mikasa* te la puedes quitar dentro de un rato, necesita tomar aire. *sonríe y se calma un poco*

En ese instante una explosión enorme sonó y sacudió el comando, todos quedaron muy consternados, nadie sabía lo que sucedía, a excepción de viktor.

**Viktor**: "ya comenzó" *aprieta sus dientes*

Todos estaban consternados, nadie sabía nada, en un instante un soldado vino y dio la noticia de que el titán colosal había aparecido y destruyo la compuerta, el pánico se apodero de todos pero el comandante del presidio ordeno que todos se prepararan y que fueran al patio para recibir órdenes. Eren apareció después rápidamente y explico lo sucedido, y sobre como enfrento al titán colosal, pero este logro escapar.

Finalmente todos estaban en el patio listos para sus órdenes.

**Comandante**: ¡todos se agruparan en escuadrones, y están bajo el mando del presidio! Su deber es acabar con los titanes, suministrar gas y encargarse de comunicaciones. La primera línea será la del presidio. La segunda línea serán los cadetes bajo nuestro mando. La retaguardia será la elite del presidio. Recibimos noticia de que la ofensiva fue aniquilada. La compuerta ah sido destruida y los titanes han entrado.

**Viktor**: *traga en seco* esto es mas terrorífico de lo que pensé.

**Comandante**: esto significa que puede que el titán acorazado pueda aparecer en cualquier momento y destruir la compuerta interior

**Daz**: eso…

**Thomas**: no puede ser…

**Mylius**: incluso si la muralla rose cae…

**Comandante**: ¡silencio! Los guardias de la línea frontal ya están en combate, no hay mas objetivo que el de evacuar a los ciudadanos, esta es una operación defensiva. ¡Desertar se castigara con la muerte! ¡JUREN CON EL CORAZON PARA CONSAGRAR SUS VIDAS!

**Todos**: ¡SI!

Loa reclutas se prepararon para la batalla, todos corrían frenéticos, el pánico era evidente, viktor solo tomo un respiro y recordó su plan, salvar a tantos camaradas como pudiera, sobrevivir y escoltar a mikasa, armin y connie para cuando los titanes llegaran al presidio.

**Viktor**: hora de acabar con esto, es hora de luchar. ¡Que así sea!

**Notas del autor: la historia cambiara totalmente pero algunas cosas seguirán igual.**


	7. Acto 7

7mo Acto: _¡WIR SIN DER JAGER!_

**Breve narración.**

**Terror, estoy aterrado, no es lo mismo ver que hacer, ahora que tengo a mi enemigo enfrente estoy petrificado, no puedo moverme… tanta sangre… tantos cuerpos… ¡debo reaccionar!**

**Yo nunca viví en una jaula, menos en una muralla, sin embargo no viviré en una… no, esta ves ****_¡NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS CAZADORES!_**

**Final de narración.**

Todos estaban en rápido movimiento, viktor cargo sus cilindros y tenia sus espadas listas, a lo lejos eren tuvo una pequeña discusión con jean pero la resolvió y se preparo para tomar su puesto.

Eren había sido asignado a la unidad 34, junto con viktor, armin, mina, thomas, nic, y mylius. Sus posiciones estaban dadas y partirían en cualquier momento. Mikasa ofreció su ayuda a eren y por un breve momento entro en pánico al darse cuenta que ella iría a la retaguardia, eren la calmo de una manera poco amable y se retiro de la presencia de ella.

**Eren**: *aprieta su mano con la de viktor* vamos por ellos.

**Viktor**: de acuerdo, adelántate. *camina hacia mikasa* ve tranquila.

**Mikasa**: ¿eh? *levanta la mirada*

**Viktor**: yo lo cuidare por ti, ve tranquila. No te preocupes por nada.

**Mikasa**: *abraza repentinamente a viktor* por favor… protégelo… no dejes que nada le pase.

**Viktor**: *se sonroja pero responde al abrazo* te lo prometo, mikasa *se separa de ella y acaricia su rostro*

La unidad 34 finalmente estaba lista y partieron a su posición, viktor y eren estaban en el frente ansiosos por combatir, finalmente llegaron a donde estaban y se les dio ordenes de interceptar a unos titanes.

**Eren**: vamos por ellos…. *observa un titán aproximándose* ¡un anormal! ¡CUIDADO!

**Viktor**: "mierda... thomas" cuidado thomas *cambia su curso y empuja rápidamente a thomas de la vista del titán*

El titán se estrello en una torre, cuando quito su cara, el titán había atrapado a nic.

Engullo a nic, eren y los demás quedaron perplejos, viktor había salvado a thomas pero a cambio de el nic fue devorado. Un sentimiento de horror se apodero de su ser al ver la escena, nunca antes vio algo parecido.

**Viktor**: *le tiemblan las piernas* e-esa cosa… ¡se comió a nic!

Eren reacciono lleno de ira y se lanzo en persecución del titán.

**Eren**: ¡maldito! ¿Como te atreves a comerte a mi amigo? *persigue al titán*

**Armin**: ¡eren!

**Viktor**: ¡espera eren, no vayas! "carajo, aquí es cuando el titán lo muerde y otro lo devora"

Loa demás miembros fueron en persecución de eren, todos estaban muy lejos pues eren se había adelantado bastante.

**Viktor**: chicos, tengan los ojos abiertos, miren a ambos lados, mas titanes pueden aparecer.

A lo lejos lograron ver un titán saltar y caer a eren sobre un techo, el impacto fue tan fuerte que destrozo varias tejas, en pleno vuelo un titán atrapo y mato a mylius, mina fue derribada por que un titán atrapo su cable, otro titán atrapo a thomas.

**Viktor**: *aterriza en el techo* mierda, mis amigos…. ¡THOMAS! *propulsándose a gran velocidad sobre el pequeño titán* ¡MUERE! *corta su nuca*

Thomas fue liberado y viktor lo levanto para llevarlo al techo, acto seguido viktor observo a mina quien iba a ser devorada por el titán, aprovecho que estaba distraído y corto su nuca, liberando a mina.

**Viktor**: ¿mina, estas bien?

**Mina**: me duele mucho la cabeza… p-pero si.

**Viktor**: ¡salgamos de aquí! "mate dos titanes, no puedo creerlo"

Los tres jóvenes estaban a salvo en el techo, mientras trataban de recuperarse escucharon un grito desgarrador… era armin quien grito al ver como su amigo fue devorado por un titán y este se alejo lentamente.

**Viktor**: ¡EREEEENNN!

El trió se reagrupo con armin quien era un mar de lagrimas y nervios. Trataron de calmarlo pero era imposible, eren había sido devorado, el se sacrifico por el.

**Viktor**: armin, debemos salir de aquí, hay que reagruparnos con los demás.

**Armin**: eren…

**Mina**: esto es terrible… pobre eren… todos ellos, si no fuera por ti estaríamos muertos.

**Viktor**: ¡no digas eso! ustedes son valientes, pero por ahora debemos calmarnos y reagruparnos.

El apaleado escuadrón regreso y se reagrupo con el resto de los reclutas quien estaban muy desanimados y consternados, armin se puso cerca de una ventana con la mirada perdida y llorando. Los demás solo quedaban en silencio.

**Connie**: oe, viktor… ¿donde esta el resto de su unidad?

**Viktor**: *lo mira seriamente *

**Ymir**: ¿no es obvio?… eren y los demás murieron, solo ellos pudieron sobrevivir.

**Connie**: nadie ah dicho eso…

**Ymir**: solo mira la expresión de sus caras… es evidente.

**Connie**: deja de hablar o quieres que te cierre la boca. *encarándola*

**Krista**: *se pone en medio de los 2* ya cálmense, estamos muy tensos, nuestros amigos están muriendo, no hay que pelear… *lagrimas caen d sus ojos* incluso… si eren murió… hay que mantener la calma

**Ymir**: esa es mi krista *pone su brazo sobre ella* cuando todo esto termine cásate conmigo jajajaja.

**Viktor**: *sonríe pero después se pone cerio* "vamos eren apresúrate y transfórmate" *empuña su espada*

**Krista**: *llora* p-porque eren.

**Viktor**: *abraza a krista* tranquilízate… todo estará bien… te lo prometo. "¿porque me afecta esto?... supongo… que es por todo lo que eh vivido con ellos… amigos"

Viktor logro oír mientras jean y connie hablaban, decían que no se podía hacer nada, ni siquiera escalar pues no tenían gas, en ese instante viktor recordó los cilindros que el había preparado, golpeo el suyo y todavía tenia gas.

**Viktor**: "tengo gas suficiente, debo esperar a mikasa"

El chico no había terminado de hablar cuando mikasa apareció, pregunto por que no se retiraron, e inmediatamente pregunto por la unidad de eren, en especial por el.

**Mikasa**: armin, viktor. *camina hacia ellos*

**Armin**: "¿que le voy a decir?"

**Mikasa**: ¿armin que tienes? *observa a viktor*

**Viktor**: *arroja la mirada*

**Mikasa**: ¿donde esta eren?

Nadie contesto, solo la voz de una krista llorando se escuchaba. Ni siquiera mina o thomas pudieron decir nada. Un viento helado recorrió y rodeo el cuerpo de mikasa.

**Armin**: *la mira con ojos llorosos* nuestra unidad… la unidad 34 de cadetes, fue seriamente agredida… Nic Tius… Mylius Zeramuski… EREN JEAGER… todos ellos cumplieron con su deber y ¡murieron gloriosamente en combate!

**Cadete**: así que la unidad 34 fue borrada casi por completo.

**Cadete** 2: si peleamos contra ellos moriremos.

**Armin**: lo lamento mikasa… eren murió en mi lugar… ¡no pude hacer nada! *llora amargamente*

**Viktor**: *deja caer unas cuantas lagrimas* l-lo siento… no cumplí con mi promesa… no pude salvarlo…

Mikasa guardo silencio, su mirada se torno sombría… observo a ambos jóvenes, primero tomo la mano de armin y le dijo que se calmara… los ojos de mikasa no tenían brillo, parecía una muerta viviente… se volvió a viktor y le seco sus lagrimas…

**Mikasa**: no fue tu culpa, hiciste lo que pudiste… *le da la espalda* prepárense… marco, si sacamos a los titanes del almacén podremos reabastecernos y subir la muralla, ¿te parece bien?

**Marco**: s-si… pero si vienes con nosotros aún así se nos será imposible derrotarles

**Mikasa**: *lo mira de reojo mientras toma su espada* podemos hacerlo, soy fuerte, muy fuerte, extremadamente fuerte, mas fuerte que cualquiera de ustedes, yo sola puedo con ellos. *alza su espada* ustedes son incompetentes o cobardes sin carácter, PATETICOS, pueden sentarse aquí y llorar, si hagan eso.

Varios soldados protestaron que era imposible hacer eso, mikasa solo los miro de reojo y les contesto que no los necesitaba, ella sola podía hacerlo.

**Mikasa**: Si gano viviré, si pierdo solo moriré, a menos que pelee no podre ganar. *a punto de irse*

**Viktor**: *la toma del brazo* espera… si tu vas yo voy… además, necesitas gas, ven con nuestra unidad conseguiremos suficiente para nosotros.

**Mikasa**: me parece bien… tu lideras… yo te sigo *mirada fría sin vida*

**Viktor**: armin, mina, thomas, connie, vengan con nosotros, a no ser que quieran morir, este día… ¡NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS CAZADORES! *dispara su cable y se dirige al norte*

Los demás miembros del equipo los siguieron, unos minutos mas tarde los demás incluidos jean, marco y sasha también siguieron, en pocos momentos tenían detrás de ellos un ejército de reclutas listos para luchar

**Mikasa**: ¿que tienes en mente?

**Viktor**: Cerca de aquí me pareció ver una mochila con latas de gas, cada una lleva 6 así que nos alcanza para nosotros 5 y alguien mas, nosotros limpiaremos el paso y los demás podrán seguirnos sin problema alguno

**Armin**: suena bien, tenemos suerte de que las encontraras.

**Thomas**: lastima que no hay para todos.

**Mina**: ¡un titán!

**Viktor**: ¡vamos por el mikasa!

Mikasa y viktor acabaron con el titán y siguieron a gran velocidad dejando al otro contingente detrás. Llegaron al techo y cambiaron sus cilindros, todos tenían gas fresco y se prepararon para luchar.

**Viktor**: listo… connie, llévale estos a jean, el lidera el resto del equipo, dile lo que planeamos hacer y regresa. *disparando su gancho*

**Connie**: ¡entendido!

**Armin**: ¡mikasa espera!

Mikasa siguió por su cuenta y se alejo del resto dejando atrás a viktor y a armin. Mikasa asesino a 2 titanes ella sola y siguió con su avance.

**Armin**: debemos protegerla.

**Todos**: ¡si!

El resto del escuadrón avanzo y asesinaban a cuanto titán se les aparecía, finalmente connie apareció desde atrás para unirse con ellos. Pero armin notaba algo raro en mikasa, no era la misma estaba actuando muy raro y se lo hizo saber a viktor. El solo la miraba y admiraba su ferocidad.

Pero un giro del destino se dio y el equipo de mikasa se averió, cayendo contra el techo y estrellándose contra el suelo.

**Armin**: ¡mikasa! *cambia su curso*

**Viktor**: ¡imposible! "ahora su equipo se averió" *cambia de curso* connie sigue con jean, que el lidere el grupo.

**Connie**: de acuerdo

**Viktor**: ¡mina, thomas vengan!

**Ambos**: ¡de acuerdo!

Los 4 fueron en ayuda de mikasa, pero unos titanes les salieron al paso y los detuvieron, viktor ataco primero, dio un giro de 180 y rodeo al titán, corto parte de su nuca y thomas corto la otra.

Armin, apareció y arrojo sus cuchillas a los ojos del titán, esto hizo que quedara ciego y después mina lo elimino.

**Viktor**: bien hecho amigos, ahora vamos por ella. "eren… viejo, ¿donde diablos estas?"

El pequeño grupo avanzo hasta el sitio de impacto, escucharon el rugir de un titán y se atemorizaron, todos menos viktor, el sabia que ese titán era eren quien ya había aparecido.

**Armin**: ¡ahí esta! *Señalo el rubio mientras mikasa estaba en el suelo*

**Viktor**: ¡la tengo! *la rescata del suelo y se estrellan en el techo* ¿mikasa estas bien?

**Mikasa**: si. *levantándose del suelo*

Todos miraron cuando eren en forma de titán, apareció y golpeo a un titán enemigo destrozándolo y mandando su cabeza lejos, después lo acabo con un solo golpe en el cuello.

**Viktor**: "dale duro eren"

**Thomas**: salgamos de aquí antes de que vuelva.

**Armin**: no… ese titán no se fija en nosotros… pudo matarnos antes pero no lo hizo.

**Mikasa**: ese titán sabe combate cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Por qué será?

**Mina**: es un anormal… que mas da… ¡vámonos de aquí!

**Armin**: espera, el equipo de mikasa no sirve.

**Thomas**: ¿como?

**Armin**: *se quita su equipo* es obvio lo que hay que hacer, le daré a mikasa mi equipo, ella sabe usarlo mucho mejor que yo. *le coloca el equipo a mikasa* listo, te di mis espadas… solo déjame una… después de todo no quiero que me coman.

**Mikasa**: *le quita la espada y la arroja* armin, no te abandonaremos

**Viktor**: así es, si es necesario yo te llevare.

**Mina**: no se preocupen, yo lo llevare, viktor te necesitamos con mikasa.

**Viktor**: ¡bien! *se pone su pañoleta en la boca* vamos.

**Mina**: *toma la mano de armin y lo jala* ven armin.

**Armin**: esperen… tengo un plan, aunque suena muy descabellado. Pero… podríamos usar a ese titán.

**Viktor**: "ahí esta armin siempre dando buenas estrategias"

**Thomas**: eso es una locura, ¿como demonios haremos eso?

**Armin**: es un titán que ataca a otros, así que si eliminamos los titanes a su alrededor buscara mas, así lo podremos atraer al recinto, como somos 5 deberá ser sencillo aun si me cargan.

**Mina**: eso es una locura.

**Mikasa**: puede ser, pero si hemos de morir, al menos debemos de intentar una alternativa, así si morimos al menos intentamos algo.

**Viktor**: concuerdo con armin, hay que intentarlo, no hay tiempo que perder… ¿Qué dicen?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y usaron a eren para abrirse paso hasta el recinto, mikasa, thomas y viktor abrían paso y mina cargaba a armin. El plan estaba en curso y tenían que hacerlo bien… de lo contrario morirían.


	8. Acto 8

8vo acto: Esperanza.

**Comienza breve narración:**

**¡Y aquí estamos! Me eh adaptado en esta guerra, eh aprendido lo que se el miedo, tristeza y alegría… bueno también lo que es la adrenalina… y el amor…. Bueno eso creo yo. Si mi mama me viera haciendo esto seguro que se muere, sin embargo ella no esta aquí.**

**Solo un poco mas y estaremos a salvo, pronto se hará la reconquista de trost. ¡PUEDO HACERLO!**

**Fin de la narración.**

El equipo de viktor estaba abriéndose paso, eren acababa con los titanes y se dirigían al recinto para exterminar los que habían ahí, el plan de armin había sido un éxito, en pocos segundos llegarían. Por otro lado el grupo de jean lo hacia bien, sin embargo varias vidas se perdieron.

El equipo de viktor avanzaba, mikasa y viktor hacían lo suyo, el joven chico había aprendido a maniobrar su equipo y sus espadas, thomas también luchaba fieramente, con un valor increíble.

**Viktor**: miren, es el recinto, ¡lo logramos! Y todavía tenemos gas de sobra.

**Thomas**: genial.

**Mikasa**: prepárense, ¡vamos a entrar!

El gran equipo atravesó las ventanas y lograron llegar a salvo, ahí parado estaba jean con una cara de asombro al ver a mikasa viva y al resto de su equipo.

**Jean**: ¡mikasa!

**Mina**: armin, tu plan funciono *le planta un beso en la boca* ¡eres mi héroe!

**Armin**: eerrr… ¿lo soy? *se sonroja terriblemente*

**Jean**: ¿que esta sucediendo?

**Thomas**: es ese titán, pelea contra otros titanes, nos ayudo a llegar aquí.

Jean no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, tampoco creía lo que ellos decían, después de un breve debate entre si creían o no, todos se dirigieron a la planta baja para buscar gas.

No encontraron gas pero encontraron varios mosquetes con municiones para usarlos.

Jean los saco y los repartió para cargarlos, las armas estaban listas, ahora solo se necesitaba un plan.

**Armin**: muy bien, lo que haremos es bajar a varios de nosotros por el ascensor, usaremos los mosquetes para cegarlos, hay al menos 7 titanes de 4 metros, así que cuando ellos estén cegados 7 de nosotros deben saltar para matarlos… solo hay gas para 5 personas, así que las otras 2 deben ser las mejores físicamente, si todo sale bien acabaremos esto con un solo ataque, de lo contrario… todo saldrá mal… perdón.

**Reiner**: no te preocupes, al fin y al cabo tenemos que hacerlo bien.

**Armin**: pero… *baja la mirada* yo no soy nadie… ¿mi plan funcionara?

**Marco**: no hay tiempo para pensar, tu plan es la mejor idea. Ahora debemos dar todo lo que tenemos.

**Viktor**: así es armin, no te preocupes, tu plan funcionara, tengo fe en ello.

**Mikasa**: solo confía en ti mismo armin. Tú tienes un talento especial para estas cosas

El ascensor estaba listo, todos los que portaban sus armas entraron, mientras los que iban a matar los titanes estaban bajando para hacer su movida, solo dos de ellos no tenían equipo, pero podían hacerlo bien sin este.

**_Jean- sin equipo_**

**_Mikasa- sin equipo_**

**_Bertolt- con equipo_**

**_Connie- con equipo_**

**_Viktor- con equipo_**

**_Sasha- con equipo_**

**_Reiner- con equipo_**

Finalmente todos estaban en posición, el ascensor bajo lentamente, y se detuvo, los cadetes cargaron sus mosquetes y apuntaron… cuando los titanes estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, descargaron y los cegaron, automáticamente los demás saltaron y los eliminaron.

**Mikasa**: ¡lo tengo! ¿Amigos?

**Jean**: ¡lo tengo!

Los demás dispararon sus ganchos y atacaron la nuca de los titanes.

**Reiner**: ¡uno menos!

**Connie**: ¡lo hice!

**Viktor**: ¡MUERE CABRON!... ¡eliminado!

**Bertolt**: ¡listo!

Sasha fue la única que fallo, el titán la atrapo y la miro fijamente.

**Sasha**: *grita* p-perdón por haberte cortado… ¡no me comas!

**Viktor**: *corta la mano del titán*

**Connie**: ¡déjala maldito! *le corta los tendones de Aquiles*

El titán cayo al suelo, mikasa camino sobre el y le corto la nuca, exterminándolo finalmente. Sasha se postro ante su salvadora mikasa hecha un mar de lagrimas, mikasa le pregunto que si estaba bien, al responderle que si le dijo que se levantara y se preparara. Los demás reclutas exhalaron muy aliviados y bajaron junto con el resto, todos empezaron a cargar sus cilindros con gas. Finalmente el plan había funcionado y sus esperanzas habían vuelto.

Cuando finalmente todos recargaron sus equipos, los reclutas salieron al ataque a ayudar a sus demás colegas, todos tomaron posiciones.

**Viktor**: "eren… debo ir afuera"

Para cuando viktor salió, mikasa estaba sobre el techo observando lo sucedido, los titanes estaban devorando a eren, reiner y bertolt también estaban ahí, armin y jean subieron junto con viktor. Eren no podía moverse, en ese momento apareció el titán que se comió a nic, eren salió poseído y lo mato, con su cuerpo destruyo al resto de los titanes. Después de varios segundos los reclutas miraron atónitos como eren salía del cuerpo del titán, mikasa sintió una inmensa alegría y sin pensarlo se arrojo sobre eren.

**Viktor**: "bien hecho amigo… pero ahora que annie no esta aquí, y que bertolt ah visto esto, no hay excusa para asesinarlo"

**Jean**: así que… ¿eren hizo todo esto?

**Viktor**: si eso lo hizo eren… no me gustaría meterme en su camino *mira de reojo a bertolt*

Eren fue sacado del cuerpo del titán y llevado arriba, como viktor supuso, la pierna y brazo de eren estaban intactas, tenia una expresión como de durmiente, mikasa lo abrazaba mientras lloraba de felicidad, armin también lloro mientras sostenía la mano de su amigo.

**Viktor**: *acaricia la cabeza de eren* es bueno ver que esta bien viejo.

Mikasa y los demás se retiraron. El cuerpo de eren fue llevado hasta la muralla, mientras pasaban todos miraban con confusión y miedo a eren, después tomaron un ascensor y bajaron dentro de la muralla rose, ahí el comandante del presido y varios guardias estaban con sus armas en manos. Bertolt jean y reiner se retiraron, solo mikasa armin y viktor junto con eren quedaron ahí, por ordenes del comandante.

**Viktor**: ¡oh mierda! "Lo que me faltaba este hijueputa miedoso"

**Comandante**: ¡ustedes! ¡No se muevan!

**Armin**: ¿¡que sucede!?

Los soldados estaban rodeándolos, eren seguía diciendo que los mataría a todos, después de unos segundos y de palmadas en su cara para hacerlo reaccionar finalmente eren volvió en si.

Hubo un fuerte alegato, acusaban a eren de ser titán y de ser traidor, querían matarlo, pero ninguno de los chicos entendían el motivo de eso.

**Comandante**: cadetes jeager, ackerman, arlert y bering. Su conducta es de alta traición. ¿Qué tienen que decir al respecto?

**Viktor**: *paso al frente* "hora de acaba con este drama barato" ¡cierra la maldita boca rata cobarde!

Todos quedaron en shock al oír estas palabras tan retadoras y fuertes.

**Viktor**: ¡no somos traidores! Si lo fuéramos no hubiéramos venido aquí… ¿traición? ¿Porque? ¿Solo por que eren elimino como a 20 titanes y salvo cientos de vidas? Pues te tengo noticias ¡rata cobarde de alcantarilla! Si salvar a la gente es considerado traición pues somos culpables. *mirada desafiante*

**Mikasa**: así es, eren no ha hecho nada malo, así que se equivocan.

**Comandante**: ¡INSOLENTES! ¡PREPARENSE PARA MORIR! SOLDADOS PREPARENSE.

**Mikasa**: matar es mi especialidad, si es necesario puedo demostrarlo *empuña sus espadas y le brillan los ojos* cualquier interesado en experimentar mis habilidades de un paso al frente.

**Viktor**: *saca sus espadas* ¿a ver quien se ofrece?... ¿nadie? Ratas cobardes… ¿y se hacen llamar soldados? Hasta un perro seria mejor soldado que ustedes. *empuña sus espadas*

**Teniente**: comandante, ella es mikasa ackerman, es una excelente soldado matarle seria una perdida para la humanidad.

**Comandante**: ¡no me importa! CADETE JEAGER, QUE ERES… ¡HUMANO O TITÁN!

**Eren**: ¡SOY HUMANO!

Pero el comandante cobardemente dio la orden y el cañón se disparo, detrás de ambos jóvenes apareció eren con armin, mordió su mano y apareció el esqueleto de un titán que detuvo la bala de cañón.

Todo se volvió nubloso, había mucho humo, los jóvenes estaban rodeados por un titán a medio completar, armin estaba asustado al igual que viktor, solo mikasa estaba casi tranquila.

**Armin**: recuerdo el cañón disparar… y luego esto. *mirada confundida*

**Mikasa**: armin, eren nos salvo y eso es lo que importa.

**Eren**: amigos, ¿están bien? *aparece de repente*

**Armin**: ¿que es esto?

**Eren**: no lo se, pero se esta evaporando como el cuerpo de un titán… salgamos de aquí.

**Viktor**: ellos no pueden vernos… sin embargo eso es una locura.

**Eren**: no importa, después de esto no me creerán. Solo importa una cosa. *saca su llave* el sótano de mi antigua casa… si llegamos ahí estoy seguro que encontraremos la verdad de los titanes. *golpea el hueso gigante* ¿porque puta mantuvo esto en secreto? Esto es lo que la legión de reconocimiento ah estado buscando a cuesta de tantas vidas.

**Mikasa**: cálmate, por ahora debemos salir de esta. *mano en el hombro*

**Eren**: lo se… lo tengo… me transformare en titán y saldré de aquí, ustedes pueden huir, así nadie los culpara, uno de 15 metros servirá… con ello llegare hasta mi casa *la nariz le sangra y respira débilmente*

**Mikasa**: eren…

**Armin**: tu nariz esta…

**Viktor**: sangrando…

**Eren**: no importa *se limpia la nariz* como sea, tengo dos planes, sin este seguramente cumpliré mi cometido.

**Armin**: pero apenas puedes respirar, estas pálido… ¡no lo lograras!

**Eren**: ¡cálmate! Dije tener 2 planes… el segundo es que tú trates de convencerlos.

Una parte del esqueleto putrefacto apareció y cayó liberando más polvo, el tiempo pasaba y el cañón estaba a punto de disparar.

**Eren**: si los convences de que no soy una amenaza, y que podemos usar esto estratégicamente, entonces me quedare, sino usare la idea anterior… confió en ti… dime tu respuesta yo la respetare…. *escucha el sonido del cañón* tienes 15 segundos.

**Armin**: lo hare… hagan lo que sea para no mostrar resistencia.

**Viktor**: buena suerte amiguito.

Finalmente armin salió y se deshizo de su equipo, corrió hasta donde el comandante estaba, empezó a debatir y a tratar de convencerlo. Pero el comandante no entendía razones, era presa del miedo, aun cuando los soldados empezaron a dudar, el los convencía de pelear nuevamente. Pero armin no se daba por vencido armin siguió abogando por eren hasta la ultima palabra.

**Armin**: *se pone firme con un perfecto saludo* ¡COMO SOLDADO, JURE DEDICAR MI CORAZÓN A RESURRECCIÓN DE LA HUMANIDAD, NO HAY GLORIA MAS GRANDE QUE LA DE MORIR POR ESE MOTIVO, SI AGREGAMOS SU PODER A LAS FUERZAS DE NUESTROS EJÉRCITOS, PUEDE SER POSIBLE RECUPERAR HASTA LA CUIDAD! ¡POR LA GLORIA DE LA RAZA HUMANA SE LO RUEGO, EN MIS ÚLTIMOS MINUTOS DE EXISTENCIA! *GRITANDO A TODO PULMÓN* _¡PERMITAME EXPLICAR SU IMPORTANCIA ESTRATEGICA!_

Los soldados pensaron en darle una oportunidad, pero el comandante mando a callar, empezó a alzar su mano hasta arriba, eren ya estaba listo para transformarse, mientras mikasa y viktor preparaban sus espadas para luchar, armin seguía firme con lagrimas de miedo en sus ojos. Cuando el comandante del presidio iba a dar la orden fue detenido por el comandante DOT PIXIS.

El comandante de calva y bigote blanco apareció con una sutil sonrisa.

**Pixis**: no haz cambiado nada, sigues siendo un cuervo asustado. *le libera el brazo* acabo de venir pero estoy al tanto de todo, además ¿no ves lo magnifico de su saludo? Ve y organiza los refuerzos, creo que debemos escuchar lo que tienen que decir.

Armin cayo al suelo aliviado, mikasa y eren no lo podían creer, viktor tenia un ataque de ansiedad, estaba perplejo… ese momento de tensión le quitaba el aliento pero mikasa le ayudo para calmarse, mientras trataba de tranquilizarse miro a armin y le dio una señal de pulgares arriba… estaba muy sorprendido de su poder de persuasión.

**Viktor**: "esto… es… lo mas intenso… que eh vivido" *respiración agitada*

El comandante camino sobre la muralla con eren y los demás, se paseo un rato buscando según el una sexy titán hembra. Al terminar pregunto sobre el sótano dela casa de eren y sobre lo que posiblemente podría haber ahí.

Luego se dirigió a armin y le pregunto sobre como poder usar este poder para la humanidad, a lo cual armin le dijo de un plan para que eren cargara una enorme roca y sellar la puerta, así los titanes dejarían de entrar.

**Pixis**: dime jeager… puedes hacerlo *lo mira fijamente*

**Eren**: no estoy seguro… nunca eh intentado algo así. *es interrumpido por pixis*

**Pixis**: o perdón, fue mi culpa, pregunte mal… ¿lo harás o no? *tono de voz cerio*

Eren miro por un instante el horizonte, se lleno de valor, determinación y miro al comandante fieramente, era su oportunidad de demostrar de que estaba hecho.

**Eren**: ¡LO HARE! No estoy seguro de lograrlo… ¡pero lo hare!

**Mikasa**: *sonríe* eren

**Viktor**: bien dicho amigo.

**Pixis**: muy bien… ¡comenzare los preparativos para la reconquista de trost!


	9. Acto 9

9no Acto: Asesino de titanes.

**Comienza breve narración.**

**¡Al fin un respiro! Aunque solo es temporal, es todo lo que necesito… mi nuevo plan estará listo, asesinar a bertolt y a reiner, en medio del caos nadie lo notara.**

**Eso no me deberá de tomar mucho tiempo, espero no tener inconvenientes… pero… nunca pensé que durante de la reconquista de trost, tantas cosas podrían pasar.**

**Final de la narración.**

Los preparativos de la reconquista estaban en marcha, armin estaba hablando con los estrategas, eren era presentado como el arma humana capaz de tapar el hoyo de la ciudad, y mikasa solo observaba junto con viktor. Sin embargo la mente de viktor ya tenia un objetivo fijo y solo deseaba que se le asignara a la retaguardia para poder llevarlo a cabo.

**Viktor**: *sentado con sus manos en la boca* "necesitare dos mosquetes… y separarlos de lo contrario estaré perdido, si se transforman eren no podrá vencerlos"

**Mikasa**: ¿en que piensas?

**Viktor**: *sacude su cabeza* oh… en nada, es solo que estoy feliz de ver a eren vivo.

**Mikasa**: si, a mi también me alegra eso, el es mi única familia… no quiero quedarme sola en este mundo.

**Viktor**: pero tu no estas sola.

**Mikasa**: ¿ugh?

**Viktor**: *voltea los ojos a ella* me tienes a mi, sabes que siempre estaré para ti, y no exactamente como un amigo. *se sonroja*

**Mikasa**: a-caso tu… acaso yo te…

**Viktor**: b-bueno, hemos pasado 3 años juntos, y… en el corazón no se manda… *se sube la pañoleta* creo que debería callarme, este no es momento para sentimentalismos.

**Mikasa**: *le baja la pañoleta* lo que debas decir solo dilo, no debe ser tan difícil. *modesta sonrisa*

**Viktor**: mikasa… tu… *traga en seco* me gustas mikasa.

**Mikasa**: *toca su mano* no fue tan difícil ¿viste?

**Viktor**: dile eso a mi corazón… parece que se me va a salir por la boca. *ríe nerviosamente*

Mientras ambos jóvenes estaban platicando cosas de sus sentimientos, el comandante pixis apareció y les dijo que tomaran 20 minutos de descanso, el organizaría lo necesario y prepararía a sus mejores hombres para que eren cargara la roca.

**Viktor**: ¿y como te sientes?

**Eren**: aun tengo mis dudas, pero lo hare.

**Mikasa**: eren, si necesitas ayuda solo…

**Eren**: no comiences mikasa… además tu serás asignada a la vanguardia con armin y viktor.

**Mikasa**: pero…

**Eren**: *la encara* ¡ya para! Te comportas insoportable, ¡no soy ni tu hermano ni tu hijo!

**Viktor**: ¡OE! *le pone las manos sobre los hombros seriamente* no le hables así a mikasa.

**Eren**: ¿que diablos te pasa viktor? ¡a ti que te importa!

**Viktor**: mikasa no ah hecho más que sufrir y preocuparse por ti… cuando pensamos que estabas muerto, parte de su vida se apago… no le importaba la vida de los demás, ¡NI SIQUIERA LA DE ELLA!

**Mikasa**: viktor, ¡déjalo!

**Viktor**: ¡NO! Eren, eres mi amigo… pero no actúes así con lo que te queda de familia… es cierto que es tu hermana adoptiva… pero… debes agradecer de no estar solo en un mundo como este. *lo mira fijamente* eren, no seas malagradecido.

**Eren**: *aprieta los dientes, luego tira la mirada* de acuerdo… puede que tengas razón, *mira a mikasa* lo lamento mikasa… es solo, que no quiero ser tratado como un niño mimado, puedo cuidarme solo.

**Viktor**: *le da unas palmadas fuertes a eren* de acuerdo, pues pórtate como un hombre y déjate ayudar. *sonríe con confianza*

**Eren**: de acuerdo, lo lamento, es solo que estoy nervioso.

En ese momento aparecieron sasha, connie, thomas y krista, todos saludaron felizmente a eren y no podían creer que el estuviera vivo. Eren también estaba feliz de verlos y mas feliz de ver a krista, sin pensarlo la chiquilla se lanzo a abrazarlo.

**Viktor**: ¿lo mejor será dejarlos solos no crees?

**Mikasa**: *asiente con la cabeza* iré a ver a armin.

**Viktor**: "yo iré a preparar mi plan"

Mientras eren y sus amigos hablaban, viktor fue y consiguió dos mosquetes, se dirigió a una calle sin salida y los guardo, acto seguido regreso a la muralla. Vigilo muy de cerca de reiner y bertolt, ellos estarían en el equipo de jean y marco, ideo un plan para poder eliminarlos uno por uno sin que nadie lo notara, además debía evitar que marco muriera.

**Thomas**: que bueno ver que estas a salvo, ¿pero podrás hacer eso?

**Eren**: claro que si, no se preocupen por eso. *sonríe confiadamente*

**Connie**: bien, debemos volver a nuestros puestos, hazlo bien eren.

Los jóvenes regresaron a sus lugares a excepción de la pequeña krista que estaba ahí sin deseos de dejar a eren, ella no quería separase de el.

**Krista**: quiero ir contigo *lo mira tiernamente*

**Eren**: es muy peligroso, lo mejor será que te quedes aquí, no podría soportar si algo te pasara. *acaricia su rostro*

**Krista**: de acuerdo… ten mucho cuidado *lentamente se aleja de el*

**Eren**: ¡espera! *la toma del brazo y le da un tierno y suave beso* ve tranquila, yo volveré.

**Krista**: *se sonroja y sonríe* de acuerdo.

Al momento en que krista se fue pixis apareció y llamo a eren, todo estaba listo y la operación comenzaría, mikasa fue reasignada al frente, armin y viktor a la retaguardia. Ian Dietrich, Rico Brzenska y Mitabi Jarnach, eran los guardias de elite que escoltarían a eren junto con mikasa. LA OPERACIÓN HABIA COMENZADO.

**Viktor**: mikasa… buena suerte. *la mira algo nervioso*

**Mikasa**: *se acerca y le da un beso en la mejía* estaremos bien. *le da una risa cómplice*

**Eren**: ¿así que por eso la defendiste? ¡Pensé que estabas de mi lado!

**Viktor**: jejeje, lo siento eren.

**Rico**: dejen de jugar a los novios y vamos, no tenemos todo el día.

El escuadrón partió hacia su objetivo corriendo sobre las murallas mientras todos atraían a los titanes hacia una esquina de la muralla, viktor se percato de unos dos titanes que iban en siguiendo a eren, estos debían ser detenidos. Subió rápidamente y busco a reiner.

**Viktor**: reiner, dos titanes siguen a eren, ayúdame a interceptarlos.

**Reiner**: de acuerdo, *lo sigue mientras saltan de la muralla*

**Bertolt**: ¡espera! "maldito impulsivo, porque se preocupa… no importa luego me hare cargo de el"

Mientras viktor y reiner corrían para interceptar al primer titán el segundo se dio la vuelta repentinamente y atrapo a reiner. Viktor se percato de esto y dio vuelta a todo gas, pero su intención no era matar al titán.

**Reiner**: ¡mátalo viktor!... espera ¿¡QUE HACES!? *mira horrorizado*

Viktor no iba a matar al titán, al contrario se dirigió a la muñeca y en un solo movimiento corto la cabeza de bertolt, esta rodo rápidamente en el suelo, viktor engancho sus cables a la mano de la torpe y lenta bestia, después corto la nuca y se retiro. El titán solo engullo el decapitado cuerpo, pero a lo lejos viktor observo como el cuerpo empezaba a desintegrarse en la boca de la bestia.

**Viktor**: adiós, titán acorazado. *alza su mirada* solo falta uno

Viktor fue en busca de sus mosquetes al pequeño callejón, afortunadamente no había titanes cercas, cargo los dos mosquetes con munición y saco un telescopio, pudo ver el equipo de jean, ahí estaba connie, marco y bertolt peleando.

**Viktor**: *se esconde en una pared*que mierda esta haciendo aquí bertolt… el nunca entra en combate. ¡No jodas! Seguro esta buscando a reiner.

Mientras todos huían de el titán viktor se subió a un techo, saco su mosquete y apunto a bertolt, tenia su arma lista. Connie trato de saltar pero su gancho no clavo, así que jean junto con marco distrajeron al titán, bertolt subió a un edificio y se quedo solo observando.

**Viktor**: *apunta con su mosquete* maldito de seguro te lo estas gozando. *apunta al pecho y dispara* ¡MUERE!

El disparo perforo el pecho de bertolt el cual cayo rápidamente por el impacto, nadie oyó nada por la lucha con los titanes, viktor disparo su gancho y se lanzo sobre bertolt.

Cuando viktor llego tomo y arrastro el cuerpo de bertolt, lo puso de espaldas mientras el estaba vivo. El solo pudo murmurar unas cuantas palabras mientras "agonizaba"

**Bertolt**: g-gracias… no se que diablos paso. *tosiendo sangre*

**Viktor**: *alza su espada* no te preocupes titán colosal… no tienes porque agradecerme.

**Bertolt**: *se exalta al oír como lo llamo* ¿como es que?

**Viktor**: ¡vete al infierno! *le da un doble tajo en la nuca, luego le arranca la cabeza* solo queda ymir, pero eso lo dejare para después.

Viktor se preparo para subir la muralla, ahí estaba jean y el resto. Sabia que ya en ese instante eren estaba moviendo la roca, lo supo por el sonido de las pisadas, inmediatamente animo a jean y los demás para que ayudaran a proteger a eren, en cuanto se iban a retirar, sasha, krizta, daz e ymir aparecieron para unirse.

**Krista**: ¿ese es eren verdad?

**Viktor**: así es, debemos protegerlo, vamos a prisa *salta de la muralla*

**Jean**: ¡vamos a proteger a eren!

El gran numero de cadetes se alzo con dirección hacia eren, viktor usaba gas al máximo para llegar a la entrada, los demás estaban detrás de el y les dijo que se apresuraran, a lo lejos viktor miro 4 titanes, los escuadrones de elite todavía seguían peleando, viktor sabia que solo tratarían de distraerlos pero el quería eliminarlos.

Después de 3 minutos de intenso vuelo finalmente viktor fue el primero en llegar… observo a un hombre parado y quieto, ¡ERA MITABI! Sin dudarlo se lanzo para sacarlo de ahí, pero ambos se estrellaron.

**Viktor**: mitabi, seños ¡debemos salir de aquí!

**Mitabi**: *lo mira sorprendido*

Cuando subieron a la pared, jean apareció junto con el resto y se lanzaron contra los titanes.

**Jean**: ¡vamos, eliminemos a los titanes!

Los soldados parecían avispas muy bravas se adherían al cuello de los colosales monstruos, jean y connie se subieron a uno de 3 metros y lo acabaron. Mientras eren avanzaba lentamente el gran número de cadetes y guardias luchaban para abrirle paso. Los pocos que fueron capturados y a poco de ser devorados eran liberados, viktor sugirió liberar a los camaradas en peligro y que otros atacaran.

**Viktor**: ¡CON VALOR!

Ian había rescatado a un amigo suyo pero el quedo atrapado en las fauces de el titán y estaba a punto de ser decapitado… solo segundos faltaban para su muerte, pero repentinamente el titán cayo colapsado de espalda, krista lo elimino y saco a ese titán del camino de eren.

Finalmente solo quedaba uno y mikasa lo destrozo fieramente, eren se movía lentamente y por fin iba a tapar la puerta.

**Armin**: ¡VAMOS EREN!

**Eren**: *grita en sus adentros*¡TATAKAE! *coloca la roca y suelta un enorme rugido*

La roca fue puesta finalmente, la lucha había cesado, solo unos cuantos miembros de la guardia de elite había muerto, y unos 2 reclutas que venían con viktor, pero rico y sus amigos estaban bien, al igual que jean y el resto. El cuerpo de eren cayo mientras se quemaba, rico en medio de lagrimas saco su pistola y disparó su bengala amarilla… la misión fue un éxito.

**Rico**: mitabi… ian… amigos la misión fue un éxito. *lagrimas de felicidad*

**Mitabi**: ninguna muerte fue en vano. *observa maravillado la escena*

**Viktor**: *cae arrodillado producto del cansancio y admira la hazaña colosal* así se hace eren… así se hace… ¡LA HUMANIDAD TRIUNFO!

Los demás cadetes y soldados lanzaron un grito de alegría y de victoria mientras observaban la roca en su sitio. Mikasa y armin trataron de sacar a eren, rico lo corto y separo de su cuerpo.

**Armin**: debemos llevarlo a la muralla.

**Sasha**: ¡aaaahhhh! ¡2 anormales!

**Viktor**: salgan de aquí, ¡son muy rápidos!

Uno de los titanes corría en 4 patas y el otro parecía un retrasado con las manos al frente casi como un sonámbulo, pero detrás de ellos aparecieron 2 sombras y exterminaron a los titanes los cuales se estrellaron contra el suelo abruptamente, sobre los cuerpos de los titanes estaban levi y petra, sus capas ondeaban con el viento mientras los jóvenes miraban sorprendidos.

**Eren**: amigos… esas son… ¡las alas de la libertad!

**Viktor**: "lo que hacia falta, el hijo de puta de levi" ¡si, son increíbles!

**Levi**: *los mira de reojo y sin preocupación* oigan mocosos, ¿cual es la situación?

**Rico**: la puerta fue sellada, vienen más titanes, debemos salir de aquí.

**Petra**: heisho, ¿que ordena?

**Levi**: *se quita la sangre* dile a los demás que cubran la retirada de estos perdedores, cuando ellos suban nos retiramos.

Finalmente todos subieron la muralla, levi y petra se encargaron de los pocos titanes que venían hacia ellos, y también los refuerzos del presidio asistieron, finalmente todos estaban listos. Mitabi e ian le daban un reporte a levi, rico les dijo a los cansados jóvenes que descansaran, y que dejaran a los refuerzos encargarse de todo, los cañones empezaron a disparar para exterminar a los titanes.

**Viktor**: UFFFF… que bien… "varios colegas aun están vivos… eh hecho un buen trabajo" gracias Dios *junta sus manos*


	10. Acto 10

10mo Acto: Juicio.

**Breve narración:**

**Bueno… los 3 traidores han muerto… ¿si me alegro?… ¡SI!... ¿me arrepiento?... No.**

**Supongo que la historia tendrá un curso muy radical ahora, no se que sucederá mas adelante pero ahora ayudare a eren en semejante juicio tan arcaico.**

**Nunca pensé en ejercer mi profesión, pero en este momento lo poco que se de leyes podría abrirle un mejor camino a eren… solo espero poder hacerlo bien.**

**Fin de narración.**

**2 DIAS DESPUÉS DE LA TOMA DE TROST.**

La artillería seguía disparando, los soldados del equipo de reconocimiento aplastaban fácilmente a los titanes, el capitán levi borraba a los titanes junto con su equipo. Eren estaba a salvo en un cuarto dentro de la muralla maría, al igual que los jóvenes graduados quienes descansaban después de la brutal batalla.

Eren había sido tomado por la policía militar y puesto en un cuarto con custodios, mikasa no entendía lo sucedido pero no podía hacer nada, solo dormir un poco antes de ser llamados al deber nuevamente.

Viktor descansaba, cada musculo de su joven cuerpo le dolía, era como si gritaran de dolor ante el excesivo esfuerzo de ese día, pero después de un rugir enorme de un cañón el despertó de su sueño.

**Viktor**: *camina por el corredor* "que dolor de huevos… que cansancio" *nota a sus amigos hablando en el comedor* ¿que habrá pasado?

**Armin**: viktor… ¿te sientes bien?

**Viktor**: *bosteando* si… solo algo cansado, es todo… y que pasa… ¿por que las caras largas?

Todos agacharon sus miradas con algo de tristeza.

**Jean**: son… bertolt y reiner…

**Connie**: ellos aun están desaparecidos…

**Sasha**: no sabemos si están vivos o…

**Ymir**: ¡muertos!

**Viktor**: "bah… no se preocupen por esos bastardos" que mal… ojala los encuentren.

**Krista**: tengo fe que estarán bien, talvez solo están atrapados en algún edificio. *sonríe llena de esperanza*

**Marco**: si, ojala los encuentren.

**Viktor**: *observa a sus amigos*… ¿donde esta eren?

**Armin**: la policía militar se lo llevo… no nos dejan verlo, dicen tener ordenes superiores.

**Viktor**: "puta… como odio a esos tipos" espero que todo salga bien… bien nos vemos después, tenemos que estar listos de seguro nos necesitaran luego *abandona el comedor*

Mientras viktor paseaba por la gran casa observo un cuarto con dos guardias, eran de la policía militar y lo mas probable era que eren estaba ahí.

**Mikasa**: no se han movido en toda la tarde. *recostada en una pared*

**Viktor**: si que son apegados a sus ordenes… como perros falderos. *bromea un poco*

**Mikasa**: supongo que tienes razón… ojala no le lastimen.

**Viktor**: naaa, despreocúpate, dudo que le hagan algo después de lo que hizo.

**Mikasa**: *lo observa un poco* te ves cansado

**Viktor**: *observa la cortada en su cara* al igual que tu, parece que tuviste un inconveniente por lo que me conto armin *señala la cortada*

**Mikasa**: *oculta su herida con su cabello* no fue su intención.

**Viktor**: lo se, supongo que eren trataba de adaptarse a su poder, no podemos culparlo. *acaricia su rostro y besa su mejía* procura descansar un poco.

**Mikasa**: *se pone con las mejías coloradas* de acuerdo, nos vemos después.

Las campanas sonaron, lo cual significaba la hora de volver a trabajar en las labores de sanidad, estas consistían en recoger los cuerpos de los soldados caídos en combate, identificarlos y quemarlos para evitar epidemias.

Los cadetes se vistieron y tomaron mascarillas con guantes para evitar las enfermedades. La ciudad era un campo de batalla, miembros mutilados, cuerpos desmembrados, intestinos, corazón, hígado, riñones, todo lo que debería estar dentro de nosotros estaba regado y esparcido por las calles, paredes y techos de trost.

Los cadetes no podían mantener sus lagrimas ni estómagos quietos, varios de ellos estaban buscando a reiner y bertolt, son embargo no encontrarían nada de ellos, pues sus cuerpos se habían desintegrado varios minutos después de que viktor los eliminara.

**CAFETERÍA**

Los reclutas estaban tomando su comida en completa calma, el silencio reinaba pues aun se podía sentir la pena por la muerte de varios camaradas en la conquista de la ciudad.

**Mikasa**: estoy preocupada por eren… no se nada de el.

**Armin**: oí que enjuiciaran a eren.

**Viktor**: *alza una ceja*

**Mikasa**: ¿pero por que?

**Armin**: la policía militar considera a eren una amenaza, por eso en el juicio decidirán si eren muere o vive.

**Mikasa**: *reacciona horrorizada* eso no puede ser posible.

**Viktor**: como detesto a esos cobardes… es increíble que haya personas aquí que se quieran unir a la policía militar.

**Oficial**: *entra en la cafetería* Armin arlert, Mikasa ackerman y Viktor bering, ¿están aquí?

**Armin**: ¡s-si!

**Oficial**: ustedes serán llamados para testificar en el juicio de eren, vengan conmigo.

**Viktor**: *suspiro* vamos chicos, eren nos necesita.

Los tres jóvenes salieron y fueron llevados en una carroza hacia los tribunales superiores, era un lugar increíble, la arquitectura era sorprendente. Los cadetes fueron llevados hacia la sala, ahí estaban miembros de la legión de reconocimiento, policía militar y del presidio. Estaban presentes el comandante pixis, el capitán levi y el coronel erwing Smith.

Eren entro y fue atado en el suelo, segundos después el juicio comenzó, viktor sabia muy bien como procedería todo y pensó en lo que iba a decir a favor de eren. Mikasa dio su testimonio pero este fue atacado por la policía militar.

**Mikasa**: *oculta su cicatriz* tenias que decirles

**Rico**: lo lamento pero no puedo mentir.

**Mitabi**: es un poco rudo de tu parte rico.

**Viktor**: después que salvamos sus traseros y así agradecen.

Nuevamente el argumento de mikasa fue atacado por lo que sucedió en la niñez de ambos, el publico quedo impactado y empezó a murmuras por lo que escucharon.

**Viktor**: *alza la mano* "ojala funcione" supremo comandante, pido la palabra para dar mi testimonio.

**Zacklay**: *mira su hoja* mmm ¿viktor bering verdad? Puedes hablar.

**Viktor**: gracias. Es cierto que eren ataco a mikasa durante el inicio de la operación, pero antes de eso fui testigo de cómo eren le salvo la vida en forma de titán, también presencie cuando eren elimino a todos los titanes dl edificio del presidio. Y cabe mencionar que eren nos salvo a nosotros tres cuando fuimos atacados indiscriminadamente por el comandante del presidio.

El publico quedo impactado, también el juez y la policía buscaba como atacar el argumento de viktor, sin embargo no tenían nada.

**Viktor**: en resumen, usar a eren para recuperar la muralla maria es una prioridad y debemos usar todo lo que este a nuestro alcance. *sonrisa maligna* además no creo que la policía militar pueda negar o contradecir mi testimonio… yo no tengo lazos afectivos con eren, solo lo conozco desde el entrenamiento, así que la veracidad de mi testimonio es nítida, eso es todo señor. *regresa a su puesto*

**Armin**: bien pensado, definitivamente eso favorecerá a eren.

**Mikasa**: gracias por tu ayuda.

**Viktor**: no hay de que.

**Zacklay**: tomare eso muy en cuenta ya que la policía militar no ah objetado nada.

El juicio seguía y la parte de la policía militar seguía agitada tratando de encontrar una brecha para perjudicar a eren. El permaneció tranquilo y no dijo nada, sabia que si protestaba solo agravaría su situación y el juez parecía más convencido a la parte de la legión de reconocimiento. Finalmente el dio su veredicto.

**Zacklay**: bien, tengo mi veredicto listo. *ajustando sus mangas*

**Levi**: espero que esa escoria no haya cagado el proceso.

**Erwing**: tranquilo levi, algo me dice que esto terminara bien.

**Zacklay**: en visto a las pruebas y testimonios, tengo la plena confianza de que la legión de reconocimiento hará una buena labor al entrenar a eren y hacerlo usar su poder titán para el bien de la humanidad. Se cierra la sesión. *se levanta de la mesa*

Eren fue liberado, sus amigos corrieron a verlo, mikasa lo abrazo felizmente al ver que todo termino bien. Erwing y levi aparecieron y se llevaron a eren con ellos mientras los 3 jóvenes fueron llevados lejos de eren, al menos ahora estaban tranquilos respecto a el.

**Viktor**: "logre evitar que levi lo golpeara… genial"

**UNOS CUANTOS DÍAS DESPUÉS.**

**EL DÍA DE LA ELECCIÓN**.

Los reclutas estaban preparados para elegir el cuerpo al que se unirían, todos estaban nerviosos y aun tenían sus dudas, entre ellos estaba jean y marco. Los chicos se resignaron y se dieron por vencido respecto a bertolt y reiner, ellos fueron tachados como muertos en acción. Viktor fue y les pregunto por curiosidad a cual cuerpo decidirían unirse.

**Viktor**: hola amigos, díganme… ¿a que brigada se unirán?

**Connie**: no lo se… después de lo que vi… no estoy seguro.

**Krista**: yo… ¡me uniré a la legión de reconocimiento!

**Ymir**: ¿ugh? ¿Y por que harías algo así?

**Krista**: se que eren ira a la legión… y si el va igual yo… el a demostrado que solo peleando podremos lograr algo… ya vieron lo que el pudo hacer, bloqueo la entrada.

**Marco**: *sonríe mientras rasca su mejía* igual yo… también me uniré.

**Jean**: *reacciona sorprendido* oe marco, pensé que te unirías a la policía militar.

**Marco**: lo se, pero quiero saber como es el mundo allá afuera, quisiera volar con las alas de la libertad.

**Armin**: yo también me uniré a la legión. Creo que es hora de recobrar lo que los titanes nos han quitado.

**Viktor**: bien supongo que algunos de ustedes no están seguros… pero si y respetare las decisiones de ustedes… pero no importa lo que elijan, ustedes, no… nosotros siempre seremos amigos.

**Instructor**: todos fórmense, la hora llego.

**Mikasa**: armin, viktor vamos.

Los reclutas se movieron y empezaron a formarse, solo jean quedo solo ya que el tenia una contradicción dentro de su ser, el había dicho unirse a la policía militar, pero al ver que su mejor amigo nos e uniría hizo que jean… reconsiderada.

**Erwing**: …eso es todo los que les ofrezco, si quieren unirse quédense, si no son libres de retirarse.

**Mike**: creo que los asustaste demasiado erwing.

**Viktor**: *susurra* amigos, llego la hora, ¿están listos?

**Armin**: *asiente con la cabeza* por eren

**Mikasa**: por eren.

Mientras los cadetes estaban pensándola, los tres jóvenes avanzaron y se pusieron frente a la tarima firmes con una cara de determinación, los demás chicos quedaron impactados, algunos pocos se empezaron a retirar, y sorprendentemente casi la mayoría quedo en la legión de reconocimiento.

**Marco**: jean, si no quieres no tienes que unirte.

**Jean**: *sonríe nervioso* ni lo pienses, le prometí a tu mama que te cuidaría, y así lo hare.

**Krista**: *llorando* tengo miedo.

**Ymir**: entonces vete. *la mira de reojo*

**Krista**: no, eren no se iría.

**Connie**: ahora si seré alguien para la gente de mi aldea.

**Sasha**: *llorando* al menos no me preocupare por comida.

**Thomas**: nunca pensé terminar aquí. *sonríe irónicamente*

**Mina**: aun tenemos que ver quien asesina más titanes.

**Erwing**: ¿si les pidiera que murieran lo harían?

**Todos**: ¡no queremos morir señor!

**Erwing**: *sonríe complaciente* ya veo, me gusta la mirada en sus ojos, entonces LES DOY LA BIENVENIDA A LA LEGIÓN DE RECONOCIMIENTO, ESTE ES UN SALUDO VERDADERO. *SALUDO* JUREN CON EL CORAZON

**Todos**: ¡SI! *saludan*

**Viktor**: increíble… cuantos voluntarios. *observa sorprendido*

**Armin**: la voluntad de pelear se extiende.

**Erwing**: han hecho bien al soportar su miedo, son soldados valientes. ¡Tienen mi más sentido respeto!

**Mike**: genial… mas carne fresca para los titanes. *mirada fría*

**Petra**: todos son valientes. *sonríe con esperanza*

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.**

Los nuevos soldados estaban en las instalaciones del equipo de reconocimiento, eran bastantes y todos permanecían firmes para recibir ordenes de su instructor sobre la operación que erwing había diseñado.

**Ness**: ¡saluden! Soy el líder de escuadrón Ness, y este es shallot mi caballo. Le gusta masticar cabello, así que tengan cuidado. *su caballo le muerde el pañuelo* hey déjame… que alguien lo detenga.

**Sasha**: ven bonito, no debes comer eso cuchi, cuchi. *acaricia al caballo*

**Jean**: *con un tic en su cara* ¿y este será nuestro líder?

**Marco**: puede que este lleno de sorpresas.

**Viktor**: si claro jajaja. *observa al cielo* "supongo… que iremos a shinganshina… ojala todo resulte bien"

**Mikasa**: ¿en que piensas?

**Viktor**: pienso… en el cielo azul…

**Mikasa**: ¿eh?

**Viktor**: *le sonríe* pronto alzaremos vuelo y la humanidad volverá a ganar.

**Connie**: je, eres todo un poeta. *bromea un poco*

**Viktor**: cállate connie jajaja.


	11. Acto 11

11avo Acto: Fuera ropa.

**_Notas del autor:_**

**_Este capitulo será un poquito lejos de la historia principal, un poco de romance y humor no le cae mal a nadie, ojala y les guste. ¡Comencemos!_**

**Breve narración:**

**¡Ya estoy en la legión de reconocimiento! Jajaja, Dios…. no tenia dinero para poder comprarme el uniforme en las convenciones a las que iba, pero aquí lo obtuve de gratis… supongo que este mundo no es tan malo después de todo, sigo vivo, eh salvado a varios camaradas, y eh encontrado el amor… la chica mas linda de toda la serie.**

**Espero que todo siga bien… espero… no sufrir inconvenientes, aunque eso no depende de mi.**

**Fin de la narración.**

Como era de esperarse los nuevos soldados ya estaban en la legión de reconocimiento, muchos estaban nerviosos aunque otros estaban emocionados. Cuando todos llegaron al castillo donde estaba eren, el avisto a lo lejos a sus amigos y se moría de ganas por ir a hablar con ellos.

**Eren**: señor ¿puedo ir a ver a mis amigos?

**Auruo**: tch, as lo que quieras. *bebe de su jarra*

**Eren**: ¡hey amigos!

**Viktor**: ¿ugh? Hey mikasa es eren.

**Armin**: eren ¿como estas?

**Mikasa**: *lo mira con emoción*

**Eren**: me alegra verlos a todos.

**Mikasa**: *toma la mano de eren* eren… ¿estas bien? ¿No te hicieron nada?... como experimentar contigo o revisar cada parte de tu cuerpo.

**Eren**: ¿que? No nada de eso, estoy bien.

**Viktor**: *ríe un poco* diablos, ojala y ella se preocupara de la misma manera por mi jajaja.

**Eren**: *golpea su hombro* cállate, pero si ustedes están aquí… ¿donde esta el resto?

**Armin**: bueno ellos… *señala detrás de el*

**Thomas**: aquí estamos… de seguro no te lo esperabas.

**Eren**: *los mira a todos* entonces… quiere decir ¿que solo jean, bertolt y reiner se unieron a la policía militar?

**Jean**: reiner y bertolt están muertos. *aparece desde atrás*

**Eren**: *sonrisa nerviosa* q-que están muertos… i-imposible.

**Marco**: si… nadie supo como

**Viktor**: *ajusta su pañoleta* "bien"

**Ness**: ¡oigan novatos! *interrumpe gritando* sus nuevos uniformes están listos.

**Viktor**: ¡genial! *susurra en voz baja*

Los novatos tomaron sus nuevos uniformes y se los pusieron, también se colocaron las capas con las insignias de las alas de libertad, al colocárselas se podía sentir un sentimiento inspirador, no había miedo sino determinación e inspiración.

**Mina**: ¡son maravillosas!

**Jean**: que más da, lo mejor será irme acostumbrando. *ajusta su capa*

**Eren**: reiner… bertolt… amigos no serán olvidados.

**Viktor**: "perdóname eren pero me lo agradecerás" si, estos uniformes son sensacionales.

**Armin**: nunca pensé que llegaría hasta aquí.

**Connie**: *sonríe* estoy seguro que nadie pensaba eso.

**Ness**: hey novatos, ahora vengan, deben conocer a todos sus superiores.

Los jóvenes novatos se despidieron de eren y se fueron con su instructor, el los presento con levi y les explico como funcionaban las cosas, además de sus tareas diarias y una que otra norma de disciplina.

**3 días después.**

Los novatos se estaban adaptando y se familiarizaban con el escuadrón levi, erwing había diseñado un plan para realizar la expedición de shinganshina y tenia a los chicos entrenando duro.

Pero podían ser los mejores soldados y bla, bla, bla, sin embargo había un montón de raros, Mike olfateaba a la gente, auruo se mordía seguidamente la lengua, levi un fanático excéntrico de la limpieza… pero la mas rara era hanji zoe, aparte de tener orgasmos cuando hablaba de titanes tendía a experimentar con los nuevos novatos… según ella para medir sus habilidades.

**Hanji**: muy bien mis queridos aprendices, hora de decirles lo que se. *paseándose en frente de ellos* los titanes son muy terribles, es por ello que debemos ser fuertes y hábiles, solo así seremos capaces de escapar de ellos, se necesita mas que suerte y acrobacias atrevidas para sobrevivir.

**Connie**: p-pero es la única manera que se para usar mi equipo. *murmura en voz baja*

**Viktor**: y que lo digas… "debo admitir que solo eh tenido suerte"

**Hanji**: es por eso que los entrenare para que sean como verdaderas zarigüeyas escurridizas. *moviendo espeluznantemente sus dedos* así que… fuera ropa… todos quítense la ropa y solo queden en sus interiores, valorare sus habilidades físicas.

**Armin**: ¿d-desnudarnos? *tiembla de miedo*

A los novatos no les quedo mas que hacer lo que la capitana decía, era muy incomodo además de que estaban bajo el sol de mediodía, los chicos solo quedaron en sus interiores con mas pena que nada, era… humillante ya que mientras ellos estaban en medio sol las chicas los miraban desde lejos mientras entrenaban entre si.

**Thomas**: p-pero que frio…

**Jean**: ¿frio? Estamos a pleno mediodía

**Viktor**: se refiere al frio de la vergüenza… estar en interiores no es algo normal que yo sepa.

**Hanji**: *los observa detalladamente* rayos, ustedes necesitan entrenamiento *paseándose alrededor de los novatos* están muy mal ejercitados, apenas y tienen músculos, miren esta panza. *pellizca el estomago de connie*

**Viktor**: *se ríe internamente*… deberías dejar de comer a escondidas con sasha… jejeje.

**Hanji**: yo no me burlaría si fuera tú. *aprieta sus brazos y hombros* tu necesitas fuerzas en los brazos si quieres cortar los dedos de los titanes y escapar de sus garras.

**Armin**: p-pero para eso evitamos el combate innecesario ¿no?

**Hanji**: *aprieta las piernas de armin* lo se, pero mantenerse en forma es deber de todo soldado, pequeñín.

Las chicas estaban limpiando sus equipos y platicando entre si cuando observaron la divertida e incomoda escena, todas solo tenían una cosa en mente… ¿Por qué diablos estaban en paños menores?

**Ymir**: no sabía que ponerse en pelotas era parte del entrenamiento, parece que la mayor hanji quiere un baile privado jajaja

**Krista**: ¡no digas eso! ella debe tener sus motivos.

**Sasha**: si pero no por eso tiene que estarlos tocando… *gruñe fieramente*

**Mina**: sasha tiene razón, ¿que pasa con esa loca?

**Mikasa**: *sigue limpiando su equipo* son cosas del equipo especial, debe tener sus razones.

**Ymir**: si claro, si eso implica manosear a los chicos justo como lo hace con viktor y jean… *señala frenéticamente*

**Mikasa**: *deja de limpiar* ¿que ella que?

Los ojos de mikasa se encendieron y se clavaron en hanji como dos flechas metálicas y observaba la escena.

**Viktor**: m-mayor hanji… ¿es necesario que nos… revise el tamaño del trasero? *sonrojado y algo nervioso*

**Jean**: i-iba a preguntar lo mismo *sonríe nervioso*

**Hanji**: ¡así es! Si tu cuerpo no esta nivelado te expones a perder el equilibrio… mmm *aprieta los traseros de jean y viktor* bien, parece que todo esta en su lugar… ahora quiero que se tumben y me den 50 pechadas, luego corran 10 vueltas.

**Armin**: ¿p-podemos ponernos la ropa?

**Hanji**: na, na, hasta que terminen su entrenamiento… muy bien pequeñines… ¡COMIENCEN!

Los reclutas comenzaron a ejercitarse mientras la mayor los observaba de muuuuyyy cerca. A lo lejos eren estaba observando la divertida escena, se sentía mal por todos pero también se aliviaba de no ser el quien estuviera ahí metido

**Eren**: jajajaja pobres de ellos... de por si es muy raro.

**Petra**: oh no, lo hizo de nuevo *golpea la palma de su mano contra su cara* siempre hace lo mismo con los novatos, sinceramente es aterrador.

**Eren**: ¿el capitán levi paso por eso también?

**Levi**: *aparece de la nada* no digas estupideces jeager.

**Petra**, **eren**: *saltan asustados* ¡HEISHO!

**Levi**: yo estaba aquí antes que ella, y parece que quieres unirte con ellos, me parece bien *lo mira fijamente*

**Eren**: *sacude sus manos negándose nerviosamente* n-no es a lo que me refería.

**Petra**: heiso, tenga consideración de el. *interviene nerviosa*

**Levi**: ¡afuera jeager!

Eren apareció desde el castillo solo son su ropa interior y se unió a los chicos, por ordenes de levi, los chicos se rieron y se sintieron bien de que el estuviera ahí, al menos el castigo… como ellos lo miraban, será parejo para todos.

**Krista**: *se sonroja* que lindo se ve eren.

**Ymir**: si claro, si te gustan los flacuchos. *sonríe malignamente*

**Mina**: al menos esta en mejor forma que viktor.

**Mikasa**: *le clava los ojos* ¿decías?

**Mina**: n-no nada mikasa jejeje.

**Sasha**: quien si esta en buena forma es thomas y armin. *un hilo de sangre sale de su nariz*

**Krista**: *le pone un pincho en su nariz* si claro y por eso tu nariz escurre, me sorprende que no te veas afectada mikasa.

**Mikasa**: *se sonroja y sube su bufanda* ¿porque habría de estarlo?

**Ymir**: no lo se, el chico y tu han estado muy "juntitos" *rasca su nariz*

**Mikasa**: ¿ymir acaso quieres ver el suelo de cerca?

**Ymir**: ¡quisiera ver que lo intentes!

**Krista**: ¡basta chicas! Olvidemos las peleas y sigamos apreciando el panorama ¿les parece?

Todas las chicas observaron con cara de "oh pervertida" a la pequeña krista quien se puso roja como un tomate. Las chicas siguieron observando hasta que los chicos terminaron de entrenar. Estos quedaron sudados y exhaustos después del brutal y raro día de entrenamiento.

**Hanji**: eso esta mejor, ¡mírense! Se ven mucho mejor que antes

**Eren**: hanji sama… eso dice usted. *tirado en el suelo*

**Marco**: c-creo que tendré un infarto. *tirado boca arriba*

**Viktor**: "esto es inhumano" ¿podemos… retirarnos?

**Hanji**: ummm déjenme pensarlo… si, mejor descansen, no me sirven si están cansados. ¡RETIRENSE! *se marcha con una mirada pervertida en su cara*

**Jean**: oe marco… ayúdame a levantarme…

**Marco**: ni hablar… pídele ayuda a thomas…

**Jean**: oe thomas… ¿thomas?

**Thomas**… *desmayado*

**Viktor**: armin… eres nuestra única esperanza… pídele a las chicas que nos… ayuden.

**Armin**: ¿y-yo? *sentado en el suelo*

**Connie**: armin… si nos ayudas te lo agradeceré de por vida. *jadeando*

Armin se levanto con un esfuerzo sobrehumano y camino donde las chicas, con su cara roja más por vergüenza que por el sol que recibió, les pidió que ayudaran a los chicos a levantarse e ir a las duchas.

**Ymir**: ni hablar, no tocare a ningún chico sudoroso.

**Armin**: c-chicas se los suplicamos… si no nos ayudan… moriremos.

**Mina**: *corre y agarra a armin* tranquilo yo te tengo, no te dejare ahí tirado… ahora vamos a asearte… ups quiero decir a que te asees… hey krista, creo que eren te necesita. *le da un guiño*

**Krista**: s-si, espérame eren voy por ti. *corre hacia donde el*

**Ymir**: oe, espera… tch… yo me encargo de jean. *se aleja a regañadientes*

**Sasha**: vamos mikasa… los muchachos deben ser salvados. *le pone un brazo alrededor del cuello* ¿no dejaras a viktor para los buitres, o si?

**Mikasa**: s-supongo que tienes razón.

**Mina**: *regresa corriendo con sangre en su nariz* espera… ya voy, thomas, marco…

Los chicos fueron cargados hasta la entrada de las regaderas, ahí cada quien entraba como podía y se bañaban para poder refrescarse. Armin ya había salido, aun estaba apaleado por el dolor pero al menos se movía por si mismo.

**Viktor**: *sonrojado por el sol* gracias por la ayuda

**Mikasa**: *lo ayuda a caminar* no hay de que, esa loca se paso de la raya… mira que hacerles eso y manosearlos.

**Viktor**: *la observa* ¿celos mikasa?

**Mikasa**: *se apena* n-no digas idioteces o te dejo aquí tirado.

**Viktor**: *sonríe* tranquila… talvez es el sol que me tiene diciendo tonterías…. Pero esto no es una tontería… no seas celosa, no podría ver a nadie más que… no seas tú.

**Mikasa**: *se sonroja* g-gracias… eso es lindo.

**Ymir**: *aparece repentinamente y arroja a viktor dentro de la regadera* ¡y listo! Ese fue el último.

**Mikasa**: ¿pero que hiciste? Pudiste haberlo lastimado. *la mira fieramente*

**Ymir**: ups, lo lamento por tu novio jajajaja.

**Mikasa**: *gruñe fieramente* maldita.

**Krista**: amigas un poco de ayuda… necesito mas pañuelos para sasha y mina.

**Mina**, **sasha**: eeeehhhhhhh. *sonrojadas y nariz sangrante*

**Mikasa**: *respira profundamente* ve por mas toallas, yo me encargo de sasha.

**Ymir**: ¡mierda! Nunca vi tanta sangre salir de ustedes. *sostiene la nariz de mina*

**Mina**: eeeehhh… tantos chicos… para nosotras… eeehhh. *sonrojada*

**Castillo**

**Hanji**: *paseando por el pasillo*

**Petra**: ahora si te pasaste, pobres chicos… recuerda que son humanos ¡no titanes! *cruza los brazos con una expresión de decepción*

**Hanji**: *ajusta sus lentes* a por favor, no te portes como una amargada, además fue algo divertido *ríe perversamente*

**Petra**: *abre los ojos sorprendida* ¡t-tu degenerada!

**Hanji**: ah vamos, debes admitir que nuestros colegas son… aceptables. *sonríe*

**Petra**: pensé que solo tenías titanes en tu cabeza… ¡pero ahora veo que me equivoque! *se indigna un poco*

**Hanji**: dices eso por que el _heisho_ no estaba ahí… si hubiera estado en calzoncillos seguro no protestas. *le pellizca una mejia*

**Petra**: *se pone colorada* ¡H-HANJI!

**Hanji**: que… ¿dije algo malo?

**Petra**: ¡ASH! *se retira sonrojada y molesta*

**Mike**: *pasa caminando y olfatea* hanji… ¿que le hiciste? Va hecha un demonio.

**Hanji**: *ajusta sus anteojos* si tu olfato fuera adivino lo sabrías jajaja. *se va a su cuarto*

**Mike**: *alza una ceja* si que esta gente es rara.

**Notas del autor: ojala te haya gustado, espero haberte arrancado aunque sea una sonrisa, un poquito de humor no cae mal jajaja, como sea la historia seguirá normalmente, seguí leyendo y hasta la próxima.**


	12. Acto 12

12avo Acto: Hacia Shinganshina.

**Breve narración: **

**Es mi primera vez fuera de estas murallas… espero que todo resulte bien, finalmente iremos al sótano de la casa de eren… ¿que secretos esconderá su papa?**

**Solo espero que el titán mono no aparezca, y lo más importante ojala y no logren una brecha en las murallas. Al menos no ahora.**

**Final de la narración.**

El comandante erwing había reunido a los nuevos novatos para explicar lo correspondiente a la misión fuera de las murallas que el había planeado, la misión seria la de ir hasta shinganshina y llegar al sótano de la casa de eren.

**Erwing**: partiremos desde calanes… *señala el mapa* nos tomara 2 días si no tenemos inconvenientes… llegaremos a la muralla maría y estableceremos un pequeño perímetro, después escalaremos la muralla, ahí nos estableceremos, subiremos los suministros y solo dejaremos a los caballos abajo, así evitaremos bajas.

**Levi**: ¡tch! esas murallas deben estar hechas un asco.

**Hanji**: deberías preocuparte más por los titanes que por la suciedad. *bromea un poco*

**Levi**: *le clava los ojos* mejor cierra la boca… si no te meto una espada en el culo.

**Erwing**: ¡ya cállense!... Ustedes los novatos serán puestos al tanto de sus respectivas posiciones, si la misión resulta un éxito, le diremos a eren que selle la puerta con rocas enormes para poder evitar que entren mas titanes, así quedaran confinados en shinganshina.

**Armin**: el plan resulta convincente, ojala que el titán colosal no aparezca *escribiendo*

**Viktor**: llámalo una corazonada, pero algo me dice que no lo veremos otra vez.

**Mikasa**: seria mucha suerte… *deja de escribir* me pregunto que será lo que encontraremos.

**Viktor**: ojala sea algo bueno… hemos pasado por mucho.

**Erwing**: muy bien, eso seria todo, retírense con sus respectivos lideres de grupo y el les explicara mas detalladamente.

Los novatos abandonaron la sala y cada quien se dirigió con su líder, armin y viktor estarían con thomas y jean, el líder seria Ness. Se les asigno a la primera línea y estarían en el ala izquierda.

Después de haber recibido sus respectivas posiciones y de informarles sus ordenes los novatos pasaron al comedor, eren estaba sentado con el escuadrón levi, mientras sus amigos en otra mesa. Era raro… pero desde que eren fue asignado a la legión de reconocimiento lo vigilaban muy de cerca, levi, petra y hanji no le quitaban los ojos de encima, parecía como si no confiaran en el.

**Eren**: "¡mierda! me quiero quitar de esta mesa" *trata de levantarse mientras los demás hablan*

**Levi: **¿a donde puta crees que vas eren? *golpea su taza contra la mesa*

**Eren**: eerrr… bueno yo… pues *se pone nervioso y aterrado*

**Auruo**: oe escoria ¿no tratabas de escapar verdad?

**Eren**: ¿q-que?

**Hanji**: *abraza a eren casi como protegiéndolo* vamos levi el pequeño quiere ir a ver a sus amigos, no seas tan malo… después de todo yo estoy a cargo de el.

**Petra**: eso no es verdad, heisho es quien esta a cargo de cuidarlo.

**Hanji**: *la mira sospechosamente* ¿y a ti desde cuando te importa lo que le diga a levi? Creo que el esta suficientemente grandecito para hablar por si mismo.

**Mike**: oe Gunter, no necesito ser adivino, pero esto me huele a provocación. *le susurra*

**Gunter**: jajaja *murmura* mejor disfrutemos el show.

**Petra**: ese no es el punto…

**Levi**: *golpea la mesa muy enojado y las mira* ¡ya cierren la puta boca! Hanji, encárgate de el si quieres, pero si la cagas, tu culo será el que este en juego… petra, tu solo obedece mis ordenes y no te metas. ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!

**Petra**: *se sienta muy triste* HAI.

**Hanji**: *jala a eren por el cuello* muy bien bonito ven y dime porque son tan importantes tus amigos.

**Eren**: ¡h-hai!

Mientras esto acontecía los demás reclutas ignoraban la escena y hablaban entre si como usualmente lo hacen.

**Jean**: ¿y que piensan del plan? *muerde su pan*

**Connie**: me parece bien, quedarnos en las murallas no suena tan mala idea.

**Sasha**: seria mejor si los cañones abandonados funcionaran… así podríamos eliminar a los titanes aledaños.

**Viktor**: lo poco que recuerdo es que no había mucha artillería, en ese tiempo era "pecado" reforzar las murallas

**Armin**: es cierto, solo contamos con nuestros equipos y el poder de eren.

**Thomas**: me tiene con mucha curiosidad saber lo que hay en ese sótano, no tienes alguna idea mikasa. *la observa*

**Mikasa**: no, el papa de eren nos mantenía lejos de allí… la verdad no se si el estaba haciendo bien o mal.

**Mina**: miren, es ere con… ¿la mayor hanji? *apunta a la derecha*

**Hanji**: ¡saludos chicos! mi amigo eren estaba ansioso por venir aquí, así que yo seré su guardiana para que no haga ninguna locura. *sonríe inocentemente*

**Krista**: *reacciona ligeramente molesta* el puede cuidarse solo ¿no?

Todos miraron a krista sorprendidos, la mayor hanji solo rio un poco y se sentó con eren en la mesa asiendo caso omiso de los celos de krista.

**Hanji**: ¿y dime, quienes de ellos son tus amigos?

**Eren**: b-bueno, armin es mi amigo de la infancia, mikasa es mi hermana y viktor es mi amigo desde el entrenamiento. *señalándolos uno por uno*

**Hanji**: ¡oh! ¿Así que tu eres mikasa?... ¿que no eres muy linda para ser soldado? *alza una ceja mientras bromea un poco*

**Marco**: ¿acaso eso fue un insulto?

**Connie**: no lo se… *mastica su pierna de pollo*

**Mikasa**: *le clava los ojos* eso no importa, lo que importa es matar titanes ¿es para eso que estamos aquí no?

**Hanji**: jajajaja. Me agradas chica tienes actitud.

**Eren**: m-mayor hanji esta actuando rara con mis amigos. *trata de librarse de sus brazo*

**Hanji**: tonterías, así nos conocemos mejor, además entre camaradas no hay nada que esconder.

**Krista**: *se pone mas celosa y se levanta* ¡per-mi-so!

**Ymir**: alguien no esta de buen humor jajaja.

**Viktor**: *le arroja pan* no seas cruel

**Eren**: k-krista espera…

**Hanji**:… *reacciona* OOOHHH ¿ya entiendo ella es tu novia?

**Eren**: *se pone colorado* e-es complicado.

**Krista**: *frena en seco* ¿COMPLICADO?

**Armin**: krista da miedo cuando esta enojada…

**Mikasa**: no esta enojada esta celosa, tienes razón en aterrarte. *sonríe malignamente*

**Hanji**: haberlo dicho antes. *suelta y empuja a eren* ve por ella tigre, seria interesante ver una cría procreada por ti y una humana como ella… eso seria tan increíble. *babea y se pone colorada de excitación*

Los novatos se rieron en silencio, la idea de que krista tuviera un bebe con eren les hizo gracia pero se aguantaban la riza para no incomodar a eren quien estaba mas rojo que un tomate, la cara de ymir estaba descompuesta pero no pudo resistir y se quedó de cara contra la mesa atacada de la risa.

**Viktor**: *se sube la pañoleta para disimular la risa* pobre de eren examinaran a su hijo jajaja.

**Mikasa**: *le baja la pañoleta* hey no te pases niño bonito.

**Viktor**: *traga en seco* perdón.

**Hanji**: *recobra la compostura y se acomoda el cabello* bien me retiro, díganle a eren que me busque en la oficina cuando termine su "asunto" ADIOS.

**Connie**: *le mira el culo* será muy rara y todo pero tiene buen culo.

**Marco**: *casi se ahoga con su bebida* ¡connie, se mas respetuoso!

**Connie**: no me molestaría apretárselo jejejeje.

**Sasha**: *le da un coscorrón* ¡depravado!

**Connie**: ¡oye!

**Jean**: no tiene nada de malo decir lo que uno ve jajaja.

**Ymir**: pero recuerda que hay chicas contigo, ten un poco de respeto.

**Jean**: ¿tu cuentas como chica?... lo lamento me confundí jajajaja.

**Mina**: *le da un coscorrón* no seas grosero.

**Ymir**: *se molesta pero después sonríe* je, te debo una mejor que le golpearas tu, si lo hacia yo lo mataba jajajaja.

**Jean**: ay, ay, ay, te pesa la mano mina.

**Viktor**: *bosteza* "esto pareciera un sueño, todos son tan divertidos, parecieran sacados de internet." *restriega su ojo* chicos ustedes sigan su charla de culos y coscorrones, me retiro, estoy cansado.

**Thomas**: que descanses.

**Mikasa**: te acompaño. *se levanta de la mesa*

**Connie**: oe, oe, los dos se van al mismo tiempo… creo saber lo que sigue jajaja. *hace señales con sus manos*

**Armin**: no necesitaba ver eso… *queda con un tic*

**Mikasa**: *se sonroja terriblemente* connie eres un maldito degenerado.

**Viktor**: tranquilo connie eso solo sucedería si tuviera suerte jejeje.

**Mikasa**: *le clava los ojos con una expresión sombría* ¿como dices?

**Connie**: si claro hazte el santo jajaja.

**Ymir**, **sasha**, **mina**: *le dan tremendo coscorrón triple* COMPORTATE.

**Viktor**: lo mejor será que me retire… *retrocede nerviosamente*

**Mikasa**: *lo agarra de la pañoleta y se lo lleva jalándolo* camina señor "no tengo suerte"

**Viktor**: a…yu…da

**Armin**: creo que tendremos un hombre menos. *sonríe algo nervioso*

No muy lejos del corredor eren y krista estaban platicando por no decir que discutiendo.

**Krista**: ¿así que es complicado? *mano en la cintura*

**Eren**: por favor cálmate, estaba nervioso.

**Krista**: ¿era mucho decir que si?

**Eren**: eeerrr… *rasca su nuca*

**Krista**: ¿EREN, CUANDO LES DIRÁS QUE SOY TU NOVIA? *lo encara*

**Eren**: ¿e-estas segura?

**Krista**: ¿QUE? ¿A que se debe la pregunta?... ¿acaso tienes algo con esa hanji?

**Eren**: ¡Dios no! No es eso.

**Krista**: ¿entonces?

**Eren**: *silencio por un momento luego habla* no quiero que salgas lastimada… me importas pero no soportaría si algo te pasa.

**Krista**: eren.

**Eren**: si quiero decirles que eres mi novia pero… también te quiero proteger, talvez sueno cursi. *tira la mirada*

**Krista**: *acaricia el rostro de eren* no es cursi para nada, pero se defenderme.

**Eren**: *la abraza y después la besa* ¿segura?

**Krista**: *sonríe un poco* oye, debiste ver a los titanes que mate en trost.

**Eren**: besa su frente, de acuerdo, mañana se lo diré a los chicos, te amo krista.

**Krista**: y yo a ti eren *lo abraza*

No lejos de ahí… a viktor mikasa lo llevaba de el cuello, parece que los mitos de que ella era fuerte no eran una broma.

**Viktor**: *no puede respirar* m-mi-kasa "me va a arrancar el cuello"

**Mikasa**: *lo empuja contra la pared*

**Viktor**: *respira arduamente* oye, perdón solo fue una broma, no quise ofender-… *es interrumpido por un beso de mikasa* wow.

**Mikasa**: mañana partiremos a shinganshina, quiero pasar tiempo contigo. *se sonroja*

**Viktor**: *tiembla un poco* ¿e-enserió?

**Mikasa**: no como lo que tú o connie creen… aun no estoy lista. *tira la mirada*

**Viktor**: oye, oye, el pervertido es el no yo. *acaricia el cabello de mikasa* "que suave y lindo es su cabello"

**Mikasa**: ¿puedo dormir contigo? ¡P-pero solo eso!

**Viktor**: *traga en seco* claro… no te preocupes, yo soy un caballero *le da un guiño*

**Mikasa**: de acuerdo tonto, vamos. *entra al cuarto tomando su mano*

**Viktor**: "¿donde hay una cámara digital cuando uno la necesita?"

**Al día siguiente.**

**Calanes**.

La nueva fuerza expedicionaria estaba lista, todos estaban preparándose, en unos cuantos minutos las campanas sonarían, la puerta se abriría y la misión se efectuaría. Las tropas aseguraban el cargamento, repasaban el plan y se coordinaban.

**Eren**: *aparece sosteniendo la mano de krista* chicos les tengo que decir algo.

**Viktor**: *se percata de la escena* ¡lo apruebo! Jejeje *susurra*

**Marco**: que pasa eren.

**Eren**: *respira hondo* ¡krista es mi novia!

**Ymir**: *deja de peinar a su caballo* ¿ósea que?

**Connie**: vaya, alguien no perdió el tiempo jajaja.

**Jean**: oe krista, pensé que tenias mejor gusto, veo que me equivoque jajaja.

**Krista**: dices eso porque nadie te quiere. *le saca la lengua*

**Thomas**: ¡ouch! Justo en el orgullo.

**Mina**: me alegro por ustedes.

**Sasha**: no se porque no me sorprende *come una papa*

**Mikasa**: me alegro por ustedes, te deseo lo mejor eren. *sonríe*

**Eren**: gracias mikasa, amigos. *mejías rojizas*

**Viktor**: je, nunca lo imagine, parece que ya no eres un mocoso eren jajaja. *alborota su cabello*

**Eren**: ¡oye!

**Armin**: estoy casi tan sorprendido como tu viktor, supongo que no tengo ojo para eso.

**Ymir**: *coloca sus brazos en los cuellos de eren y krista* mi querida krista así que elegiste al flacucho este… bueno, que se le va hacer. En cuento a ti eren, mas te vale tratarla bien. *mirada terrorífica* si no te va ir mal jajaja.

**Levi**: *aparece en su caballo* oe escoria, mueve tu culo, ya nos vamos.

**Eren**: ¡hai! Adiós krista *la besa* hasta pronto amigos.

**Ness**: todos a sus posiciones. ¡A sus puestos!

**Mikasa**: suerte viktor. *le abraza*

**Viktor**: gracias mikasa, tu también cuídate *sube su pañoleta*

Las tropas estaban listas y las campanas sonaron, la gran y colosal puerta se empezó a abrir y los soldados esperaban, cuando la puerta estaba totalmente abierta erwing dio la orden.

**Hanji**: cuiden bien a SAWNEY y BEAN ¡son muy valiosos!

**Soldado**: no se preocupe hanji sama.

**Erwing**: ES LA HORA, LA HUMANIDAD DARÁ UN PASO AL FRENTE.

**Todos**: *alzan sus armas y dan un grito de guerra* AAAAHHHHH

Las tropas empezaron a avanzar a todo galope en una sola línea, todos cabalgaban fieramente.

**Erwing**: ¡AVANCEN! *galopando* DOY COMIENZO A LA 57o EXPEDICIÓN FUERA DE LAS MURALLAS. ¡ADELANTE!

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR SOBRE ESTE CAPITULO:**

**SI ES OFICIAL, EREN X KRISTA, PUEDE HABER UN LEVI X PETRA X HANJI. SIEMPRE ES BUENO UNA PELEA DE CHICAS XD.**

**DEBIDO A QUE NO SABEMOS QUE PUTA HAY EN EL SÓTANO, PUES ME INVENTARE ALGO PARA ESTA HISTORIA, COMO SEA A VER COMO QUEDA.**

**DE ANTEMANO GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS, ME HAN AYUDADO MUCHO E INSPIRADO PARA SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS. HASTA LA PRÓXIMA. **


	13. Acto 13

13avo Acto: Grandes Llanuras.

**Breve narración:**

**Y bueno, estoy solo cabalgando en medio de este campo abierto, las bengalas no se hacen esperar. Afortunadamente todo va bien, llegaremos a shinganshina en cualquier momento.**

**Si bien erwing dijo que tomaría dos días entonces tendremos que acampar en la noche, así que hay que conseguir un lugar apropiado.**

**Fin de la narración.**

Y así la humanidad comenzó su avanzada sobre shingansina, cabalgaban en una gran línea, los protectores escoltaban y mantenían a raya a los titanes aledaños, cuando el ejercito salió del viejo pueblo abandonado erwing dio la orden para desplegar la formación de exploración a gran alcance.

**Viktor**: bien, cuídense amigos nos vemos mas tarde.

**Armin**: igual para ti.

**Jean**: trata de no cagarte en los pantalones.

Los jóvenes novatos se expandieron lo más que pudieron y al mismo tiempo mantenían la visión entre ellos.

**Viktor**: *cabalgando* ok… primero será la bengala roja *prepara su pistola* ese es el primer titán que avistaron, sin annie esto será pan comido. *Nota una bengala roja y dispara la suya*

**Hanji**: comandante erwing, bengala roja confirmada desde la derecha.

**Erwing**: bien, cambiamos curso. *dispara bengala verde*

**Eren**: petra sama, al desviarnos… igual y nuestro destino es shingansina ¿cierto?

**Petra**: así es, como erwing dijo, esta formación evita a los titanes para no perder tropas.

**Eren**: "krista… ten cuidado"

**Viktor**: muy bien… todo parece ir de maravilla. *nota una bengala roja* que raro, no recuerdo esta… se supone que debería ser una bengala negra… ¡o bueno! *dispara bengala roja*

**Mike**: erwing otra bengala roja esta vez de la izquierda.

**Erwing**: sigan, no se preocupen, debemos llegar hasta wurmbeg antes de la noche. *dispara bengala verde*

El gran ejército seguía avanzando sin problemas algunos, solo evitaban a los titanes los cuales eran pocos.

**Armin**: u-una bengala negra… eso es… un anormal. ¡Es del lado de viktor!

**Viktor**: *dispara bengala negra* mierda así que ¿a mi me tocaba dispararla?

**Richard**: oe novato, distráelo, yo me encargo de el. *aparece a su derecha*

**Viktor**: si señor. *cabalga a toda velocidad* bien, si corto su muslo lo dejare tirado. *dispara su gancho*

Viktor disparo su gancho en la espalda del anormal, se impulso y mantuvo su equilibrio, ayudándose de un impulso que el titán le daba viktor rebano el muslo derecho del titán dejándolo en el suelo. Richard apareció y corto su nuca finalizándolo.

**Viktor**: *sube a su caballo* jejeje, increíble si que puedo matar titanes y ayudo a eliminarlos. *cabalga*

**Richard**: bien hecho novato… dispara señal amarilla para indicar que fue eliminado. *se aleja*

**Viktor**: si señor. *dispara bengala amarilla*

**Hanji**: bengala amarilla, un anormal fue eliminado.

**Levi**: ya llevamos varias horas sin inconvenientes, creo que debería sentirme feliz. *expresión seria*

La expedición seguía en curso, todo iba tranquilamente, los soldados evadían a los titanes y los pocos anormales que aparecían fueron eliminados. Sorprendentemente para viktor su plan había funcionado, sin el titán hembra la expedición seguía siendo un éxito. Finalmente después de varias horas de maniobras y excesivo cansancio, el ejercito llego al pueblo de wurmbeg, este estaba muy maltrecho por el abandono, pero poseía varias torres y unos buenos muros altos, esto debido a que antes era una fortaleza en la antigüedad.

**Erwing**: desempaquen y monten un perímetro. *bajando de su caballo*

**Mike**. De acuerdo, daré las órdenes.

**Eren**: *observando* si… estamos cerca de mi antigua casa.

**Auruo**: oe, no te distraigas si no quieres caert- *se muerde la lengua*

**Edward**: novato, vamos a establecer un campamento, sigue al norte llegaras en unos minutos. *se aleja cabalgando*

**Viktor**: ¡YEAH! Finalmente, ¡LO LOGRAMOS!

Las tropas llegaron y se hizo un conteo, ningún hombre murió pero hubo unos cuantos heridos, nada grave. Los muchachos montaron un perímetro ayudándose con las viejas murallas, Mike pudo avistar unos 3 titanes pero levi y su equipo los destrozaron y mantuvieron todo bajo control.

**Erwing**: *revisando su mapa* todo parece estar en orden, mantengan un buen perímetro y estén alertas, mañana partiremos temprano.

**Hanji**: ¿informaras al comando cuando lleguemos a la muralla maría?

**Erwing**: así es, tengo pensado enviar un equipo mensajero para que recibamos refuerzos. Pero aun no se a quien enviar.

**Mike**: yo iré. *estira sus brazos*

**Erwing**: *se asombra* no es necesario, mandare a alguien mas.

**Mike**: mi olfato me ayudara a evitarlos. *apunta su nariz*

**Hanji**: pero Mike, te necesitamos aquí, eres demasiado valioso.

**Mike**: al igual que todos los hombres y mujeres aquí, yo solo soy uno más. *sonríe un poco*

**Erwing**: *suspira* déjame pensarlo… cuando lleguemos daré mi decisión.

**Hanji**: ¿espera erwing, no estarás pensando?

**Erwing**: dije que lo pensare, no saquen conclusiones.

**HOTEL DE WURMBEG **

El equipo levi se había asentado en el hotel que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, no era la gran cosa pero servía para pasar la noche, claro que levi ordeno que lo asearan antes de usarlo, el era muy excéntrico en cuanto a la limpieza.

**Gunter**: ¿heisho, alguna noticia?

**Levi**: partiremos temprano, procuren descansar *bebe café*

**Erdo**: debo admitir que esta es la misión mas tranquila a la que eh ido. *menea su taza*

**Petra**: tanta paz es tranquilizante y rara.

**Auruo**: deberíamos sentirnos felices, no siempre podemos disfrutar de la quietud. *trata de "imitar" a levi*

**Levi**: recuerden que estamos a 15km de la muralla rose, no debemos bajar la guardia. *coloca su taza*… ¿donde puta esta eren?

**Petra**: creo que con hanji.

**Levi**: ¡tch!

**CAMPAMENTO.**

**Eren**: gracias por sacarme de ahí hanji sama.

**Hanji**: no hay de que *limpia sus anteojos* debo ir a hablar con erwing, no hagas travesuras.

**Eren**: hai.

A lo lejos viktor permanecía en lo más alto de un árbol, tenía una mirada firme, como si observara algo pero en realidad estaba perdido en pensamientos. Admiraba el bello paisaje, sin embargo también chequeaba que no hubiera titanes cerca.

**Viktor**: que hermosa noche… que hermoso es este mundo… me eh adaptado, aun sabiendo que no pertenezco a aquí… *observa su capa* sin embargo eh sido aceptado, supongo que después de todo… pertenezco aquí, *sonríe* je, supongo que soy mejor soldado que si hubiera decidido ser abogado… ¿me pregunto si mi mama me extraña? ¿Qué habrá sucedido allá? *recordando el día cuando llego a este mundo*

Viktor observo debajo y sus amigos estaban en una fogata teniendo su comida, miraba como bromeaban y sonreían.

**Viktor**: supongo que es verdad lo que la gente dice cuando mencionan que no pertenecen a ese mundo. *suspiro* creo que me estoy volviendo sentimental, iré a joder con mis amigos. *baja del árbol*

**Connie**: oe sasha deja mi comida, tú ya tuviste lo tuyo. *alejándola del plato*

**Sasha**: *tratando de quitarle el plato* si no lo quieres yo si, dámelo antes que se enfrié.

**Mina**: jaja, su apetito es insaciable.

**Armin**: no se donde le cabe tanta comida… no lo aparenta. *observa a sasha detalladamente*

**Viktor**: *aparece detrás de armin y lo sorprende* ¿y desde cuando te fijas en como se ve sasha eh pequeño armin?

**Armin**: ¡AH! *se asusta*n-no me refería a eso.

**Thomas**: yo creo que siiii. *mueca burlona*

**Sasha**: oe, ¡recuerden que puedo oírlos! *sigue forcejeando con connie*

**Ymir**: tu sigue en lo tuyo chica papa jajaja. *recuesta su barbilla en su rodilla*

**Mikasa**: ¿donde estabas? *observa a viktor*

**Eren**: *abrazando a krista* oe no lo molestes, el también es libre de hacer lo que quiere mikasa.

**Krista**: supongo que a veces escapa de ti. *ríe inocentemente junto con eren*

**Viktor**: ¡si claro! Si quieren saber, tuve que atender el llamado de la naturaleza.

**Marco**: eso… no necesitaba saberlo.

**Mikasa**: *susurra* ¿llamado de la naturaleza?

**Viktor**: *toma su comida y susurra* no quieres saberlo, si sabes a lo que me refiero jejeje.

**Mikasa**: *le retuerce las costillas* ¡mas respeto cuando hables conmigo! *sonríe malignamente*

**Viktor**: ¡g-gommenasai!

**Mikasa**: ¡mucho mejor!

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.**

Las tropas despertaron y montaron sus caballos, aseguraron los suministros y se dirigieron a la muralla. Galopaban a gran velocidad, en el frente había 3 titanes de 15 metros, como estaban en el frente obstruían, por lo que erwing ordeno eliminarlos.

Los rodearon y entre 10 hombres lograron erradicarlos sin perder el paso, aparentemente la presencia de titanes indicaba que podía haber mas en el distrito.

**Erwing**: ahí están las murallas, a 20mts y acercándonos. Preparen el perímetro, quiero exploradores en esa muralla.

La formación redujo un poco su tamaño y se acercaron hasta la muralla, no había titanes cerca, así que varios escuadrones escalaron hasta la cima, erwing ordeno detener el paso y montar el respectivo perímetro.

**Erwing**: hanji, dile a levi y a eren que vengan.

**Hanji**: enseguida.

**Erwing**: ¿alguna señal de titanes?

**Explorador**: *observando* si, hay 3 al norte y 4 al noreste.

En ese momento eren y levi aparecieron.

**Levi**: ¿ahora que pasa, malas noticias?

**Erwing**: necesito a tu equipo, hay titanes cera y eren debe trabajar tranquilo.

**Mike**: *aparece cabalgando* revise el hoyo, no parece muy grande, afortunadamente hay escombros muy grandes.

**Erwing**: eren, ya sabes que hacer. *mano en su hombro* la humanidad cuenta contigo.

**Eren**: *saluda* ¡HAI!

**Levi**: petra, trae a los inútiles, estarás a cargo de ellos.

**Petra**: ¿pero, que hay de usted?

**Levi**: *saca sus espadas* los chicos y yo estaremos bien. Date prisa.

**Petra**: muy bien.

**Hanji**: ok eren, recuerda, tienes que tener un objetivo y motivo, sino no podrás transformarte… ¿lo entendiste?

**Eren**: *observa su mano y la pone en su boca* mejor aléjense.

**Erwing**: ¡TODOS ALÉJENSE DE EREN, HAGAN ESPACIO!

Los soldados habían una especie de circulo alrededor de eren mientras sus amigos llegaban con petra, todos lo miraban con miedo y duda.

**Eren**: ¡POR LA HUMANIDAD! *muerde su mano*

**Viktor**: ¡GENIAL!

La transformación dio inicio, un enorme rayo amarillo golpeo el suelo, el cuerpo de eren empezó a cambiar, partes de cuerpo, musculo, brazos y esqueleto salían y envolvían a eren. Después de unos segundos y cuando el humo se disipo, eren estaba de pie con vapor saliendo de si mismo. Eren quedo quieto, después sus ojos brillaron y soltó u gran grito.

**Armin**: ¡hazlo eren!

**Krista**: ¡eren!

**Mikasa**: ¡tu puedes eren!

**Eren**: *avanza rápidamente y alza una roca mediana* "debo sellar esa puerta, cogeré todas las rocas que necesite" *empieza a sellar la puerta*

Los soldados quedaron anonadados cuando miraron a eren sellando la puerta, el estaba haciendo una especie de muralla con los enormes escombros, todos gritaron inspirados y sorprendidos ante la colosal escena.

**Erwing**: ¡A SUS PUESTOS, DEFIENDAN A EREN A TODA COSTA!

**Petra**: chicos, síganme a la muralla. *dispara su cable*

**Viktor**: *sube su pañoleta* hora del show.

**Jean**: vamos marco, debemos proteger a este inútil.

**Marco**: de acuerdo jean.

El rugido de eren atrajo la atención de los titanes quienes dieron vuelta y se dirigieron hacia donde el estaba, levi y su equipo saltaron a los techos de la vieja shinganshina. Corrieron y esperaron para interceptar a los titanes.

Petra y su división estaban en las murallas, estaban mugres y mohosas por el abandono. Erwing y el resto de las tropas formaron un círculo para evitar que alguno otro titán viniera por detrás.

**Mike**: 1 anormal viene desde el sur *olfateando*

**Erwing**: ¡desplieguen los cañones!

**Hanji**: yo me hare cargo de el, síganme chicos.

**Soldados**: ¡si!

Aparentemente en los carruajes, llevaban ocultos al menos 6 cañones, los soldados empezaron a armarlos para montar una mejor defensa.

**Armin**: ¡miren, tenemos cañones!

**Mikasa**: ¡el comandante si que pensó en todo!

**Ymir**: ¡ojala tengan balas suficientes! *mira sin mucho interés*

**Krista**: ¿puedes dejar de ser pesimista?

**Ymir**: ¡muérdeme! Jajaja.

Levi empezó a matar a los titanes que empezaban a acercarse hasta la entrada, su equipo también empezó a interceptar a las torpes y lentas bestias.

**Connie**: hay uno a la izquierda de eren. ¡Debemos detenerlo! *apuntando*

**Petra**: viktor, mikasa y armin. Vayan por el.

**Krista**: hay uno de 6 metros viniendo desde el oeste.

**Petra**: krista, ymir y thomas, ¡vayan! Los demás síganme. *dispara su cable*

El titán anormal del sur avanzaba exageradamente rápido, los cañones fueron ensamblados y colocados en línea de disparo.

**Soldado**: comandante, ¡los cañones están listos!

**Erwing**: usen ambos proyectiles. *espera a que carguen los cañones* ¡FUEGO!

Los cañones dispararon proyectiles enteros y perdigones, la descarga tumbo al titán en el suelo, lograron destrozarle las piernas. Hanji junto con otros 3 hombres, avanzaron y entre todos exterminaron al inmóvil titán el cual quedo en el suelo pudriéndose.

**Eren**: *toma una roca mas o menos grande y la coloca en la entrada* "finalmente, estamos recuperando nuestras tierras… debo luchar" *gruñe fieramente mientras coloca la gran roca*


	14. Acto 14

14avo Acto: La Decisión.

**Breve narración:**

**… … … … ****esto es… inexplicable… … …**

**Final de narración.**

**Eren**: "SOLO UNA ROCA MAS" *ruge con todas sus fuerzas mientras coloca la ultima roca enorme en la muralla maría.*

Con enorme estruendo eren termino de sellar la muralla maría, los soldados no podían creer lo sucedido, finalmente el territorio que habían perdido fue finalmente recuperado, ahora solo necesitaban limpiar esas tierras infestadas.

**Hanji**: ¿l-lo logro? *se quita los lentes asombrada*

**Erwing**: *jadea sorprendido* ¡EREN!... ¡saquen a eren de ahí! Debemos escalar las murallas, sigan disparando.

**Mike**: ¡ya oyeron sigan disparando los cañones!

**Eren**: ¡AAAAAARRRRGGGGGG! *cae sentado y sale del cuerpo del titán*

**Hanji**: ¿eren estas bien?

**Eren**: si, pero no puedo… despegarme de el cuerpo.

**Hanji**: *corta la carne y libera a eren* vámonos.

Los cañones seguían disparando a los titanes que avanzaban atraídos por eren, ya se habían perdido un par de vidas pero la defensa seguía.

**SHINGANSHINA**

**Auruo**: ¡heisho! ¡Cuidado!

**Levi**: *salta sobre la cabeza de un titán* muere malparido. *rebana su cuello*

Levi salto sobre un titán de 8 metros y después se deslizo en la nuca rebanándolo y dejándolo tirado cerca de un edificio.

**Gunter**: heisho, mas titanes desde el norte ahora son 5, 2 de ellos son anormales.

**Levi**: mierda, erdo, ve y averigua si el inútil de eren sello la puerta.

**Erdo**: ¡hai! *se retira saltando*

No lejos de ahí los escuadrones bajo el mando de petra seguían con los titanes, pero los jóvenes lograron divisar que la brecha había sido sellada, esa era una buena noticia.

**Ymir**: *esquiva el ataque de un titán* ¡estos son mas agresivos!

**Thomas**: *falla el corte* mierda, no pude darle.

**Krista**: *salta sobre el titán cortando su nuca* lo tengo.

**Thomas**: ¡miren! ¡La puerta fue bloqueada!

**Ymir**: …. ¿Eren lo logro?

**Krista**: *sonríe emocionada* sabia que lo lograría.

**Viktor**: *encaja su cable sobre el titán y lo corta* ¡YEAHHHH, anótame otro!

**Armin**: ¡mikasa, esta detrás de ti! *salta sobre el techo*

**Mikasa**: lo tengo *corta su mano*

En el cielo lograron divisar una bengala verde la cual significaba que era tiempo de escalar las murallas.

**Mikasa**: hora de irnos, eso quiere decir que eren lo hizo. *cambia sus espadas*

**Viktor**: *baja su pañoleta* que bien, eren consiguió sellar la puerta, ay que ir a la muralla.

En cuanto los chicos se preparaban para escalar, el titán que supuestamente había sido asesinado por viktor apareció y le dio un manotazo violento mandándolo contra un muro y dejándolo tirado muy maltrecho.

**Armin**: ¡n-no! *observa aterrado*

**Mikasa**: ¡AAAAAAHHH! *vuelve a cortar al titán y lo mata* ¡VIKTOR!

**Viktor**: *tirado boca arriba* "que mierda, no lo mate… que dolor… hijo de puta… me aplasto como un insecto" a-amigos…

**Armin**: *corre donde esta y lo recuesta* ¡oe, viktor reacciona!

**Viktor**: *escupe sangre por la boca* n-no puedo respirar… creo que tengo una costilla fracturada.

Armin tomo con cuidado a viktor y junto con mikasa lograron regresar a la muralla junto con petra y los demás. Lejos de ahí eren fue puesto a salvo, pero algo extraño sucedió… su cuerpo o mas bien, el cuerpo que eren invoco, el cuerpo de titán no estaba pudriéndose, permanecía intacto y solo cambio de color.

**Hanji**: ¿que es eso?

**Erwing**: *escala la muralla* ¿hanji como esta eren?

**Hanji**: el esta bien, pero debo investigar algo, cuídalo. *dispara su cable*

Hanji se acerco al cuerpo de eren y lo toco, tenia una condición áspera… no… mas bien dura. Parecía ser de piedra y hanji no lo creía.

**Hanji**: *golpea con su mano* i-imposible… se solidifico. *saca sus espadas* debo intentarlo *da un corte sobre el cadáver del titán* ¡increíble!

Cuando hanji dio el corte, las espadas se destrozaron, el cadáver se volvió roca solida y se puso dura, hanji no podía creer que eso que hace unos momentos era un titán, ahora era una enorme estatua.

**Hanji**: increíble… al no recibir daño alguno… el cuerpo de eren… se solidifico… p-pero su contextura es similar a la de… *observa las murallas* no puede ser.

**Erdo**: heisho, eren ya sello la puerta, la bengala verde lo confirma.

**Levi**: *guarda las espadas* ya no hay motivo para luchar, ¡vámonos!

El escudaron de levi se retiro alejándose de los titanes, el titán anormal avanzaba estúpida y rápidamente sobre las calles pero auruo lo intercepto y acabo con el.

Mientras tanto en la muralla viktor quedo tendido con una contusión muy fuerte, viktor tenía la mirada desorientada y estaba sufriendo.

**Mikasa**: viktor… ¡háblame! *lagrimas en sus ojos*

**Viktor**: *la observa* m-mikasa…

**Armin**: ¡PETRA SAMA!

**Petra**: ¿que sucede armin?

**Armin**: viktor esta herido, necesitamos un doctor.

**Mina**: ¡oh no!

**Petra**: mina, trae un doctor de inmediato

**Mina**: ¡hai!

**Viktor**: "no… esto no puede acabar así…" m-mikasa… creo que me confié… perdón. *cierra los ojos*

**Armin**: no… despierta… no puede ser *llora amargamente*

**Mikasa**: *lo besa mientras llora* no te vayas….

**DESMAYO.**

Viktor cerro sus ojos, estaba listo para morir, no sentía dolor alguno ni angustia, solo sentía paz. De pronto escucho una voz gruesa y estruendosa.

**Voz Misteriosa**: ¡hijo mío!

**Viktor**: *observa a ambos lados* ¿donde estoy?

**Voz misteriosa**: estas en medio de la tierra y el cielo.

**Viktor**: ¿Quién eres?

**Voz misteriosa**: yo soy… el que soy.

**Viktor**: ¿D-DIOS? *se sorprende*

**Dios**: ¡así es! Hijo mío haz sido traído ante mi para disfrutar tu recompensa en mi reino.

**Viktor**: ósea como… ¿estoy muerto?

**Dios**: aun no… estas entre la vida y la muerte, puedes venir conmigo en paz o puedes volver a la tierra, pero si regresas no entraras a mi reino hasta tu hora final.

**Viktor**: p-pero… Dios… como… que hay de mi madre… que hay de mi mundo… ¿porque estoy en este mundo?

**Dios**: tú varias veces te quejaste de la vida que te di. Así que te concedí un nuevo comienzo en un mundo cómodo para ti.

**Viktor**: Dios, no te ofendas pero… lanzarme en el mundo de SNK no es cosa fácil, eh pasado por mucho.

**Dios**: lo se… pero si decides regresar a la tierra puedes ir con tu madre a tu vida normal o quedarte en este mundo. *voz serena y tranquila*

**Viktor**: ¿y como esta mi mama?

Dios le enseño lo sucedido. El vio recibió una descarga eléctrica muy seria cuando estaba en su computadora, producto de ello viktor cayo en coma y había estado así durante 3 años, el mismo tiempo que el había pasado en ese universo, su madre sufría mucho pues su hijo estaba ahí en la cama inerte y sin reaccionar.

**Dios**: ahora que lo sabes, la decisión es tuya.

**Viktor**: mi mama esta triste… pero, aquí también hice una vida…

**Dios**: hijo mío, la decisión es tuya.

**Viktor**: *respira hondamente* no quiero que mi mama sufra… pero no quiero esa vida tan aburrida. Me quedo en este nuevo mundo, Dios… eh hecho mi decisión.

**Dios**: así será, nos veremos nuevamente el día de tu juicio… ve en paz hijo mío.

**Viktor**: gracias señor.

En el universo real, viktor sufrió un paro respiratorio, los doctores trataron de reanimarlo pero fue muy tarde, en ese mundo la existencia de viktor había finalizado, su madre estaba destrozada, pero así viktor le ahorro años de sufrimiento, el sabia que ella no merecía estar atada a el, y viktor no quería volver a ese mundo.

**DESPIERTA**

**Viktor**: *abre los ojos* me-duele todo.

**Mikasa**: ¡viktor! *reacciona emocionada*

**Doctor**: ¿que le sucedió?

**Armin**: un titán le dio un manotazo y se estrello en un muro.

El doctor examino a viktor, le reviso el pecho pero no tenia nada, recibió un golpe en la cabeza y tenia varios cortes y raspones también, pero aparentemente no fue nada serio.

**Doctor**: *venda la cabeza de viktor y lo recuesta* solo tiene rajada la cabeza y unas contusiones múltiples, la sangre que escupió fue por el golpe, debe estar en reposo.

**Armin**: *sonríe* ¿estará bien?

**Doctor**: así es, debo irme a atender a los heridos. *dispara su cable*

**Mikasa**: *lo abraza fuertemente* idiota, no vuelvas a asustarme así.

**Viktor**: n-no puedo respirar.

**Mikasa**: perdón. *le sonríe cariñosamente*

Lejos de ahí eren estaba descansando, tomaba agua y estaba observando a los torpes titanes que se agrupaban debajo de ellos. Hanji apareció muy extasiada sobre erwing, ambos, erwing y eren se asustaron pero hanji procedió a explicarles.

**Hanji**: descubrí algo increíble *sonrisa aterradora*

**Erwing**: ¡habla ya!

**Hanji**: cuando eren no sufre daño y abandona su cuerpo, el cadáver del titán se vuelve roca solida.

**Eren**: ¿que dices? *la observa algo confundido*

**Hanji**: solo mira allá abajo, tu cuerpo sigue ahí, se volvió roca dura *jala a eren por el cuello*

Eren y hanji observaron el opaco cuerpo de eren lleno de grietas que permanecía ahí. Ambos erwing y eren no podían crees eso ¿será que el chico de ojos verdes poseía otra capacidad especial?

**Erwing**: ¿quieres decir que eren tiene el poder de volver su cuerpo roca? ¿Casi como el titán acorazado?

**Hanji**: *su cara se pone roja de excitación* ¡así es!

**Levi**: *aparece de la nada* entonces creo que puedes usar tu putrefacto cuerpo para tapar ese hueco ¿no es así?

**Eren**: *observa el hoyo de la puerta de shinganshina* ¡claro que si! Si lo que ella dice es verdad… entonces si expando mas mi cuerpo, podre sellar la puerta.

**Hanji**: recuerda que no debes sufrir daño alguno mientras estas en tu forma de titán.

**Erwing**: ¡muy bien! La operación para retomar shinganshina comenzara hoy mismo. Hanji, tu y Mike junto con otro escuadrón irán a la muralla rose y solicitaran refuerzos, tenemos que desinfectar las tierras de titanes. Eren, ¿crees poder hacerlo nuevamente?

Los tres soldados observaron a eren fijamente, eren arrojo la mirada observo el enorme hueco, recordó cuando la puerta fue destruida y recordó la muerte de su mama, sin dudarlo eren se puso en pie y asintió con la cabeza.

**Eren**: lo hare… sellaré la maldita entrada… *mirada llena de determinación* ¡LO JURO!

Las tropas empezaron a subir rápidamente los suministros y los cañones, los cientos de soldados del equipo de reconocimiento empezaron a montar sus tiendas y a descansar antes de poder comenzar con el cierre de shinganshina, además tenían que ver el sótano de eren.

**Eren**: ¡amigos! *corre hacia sus amigos*

**Connie**: ¡eren!

**Jean**: eh, pero si es el inútil.

**Eren**: ¿amigos están bien?

**Thomas**: si, todos lo conseguimos, ya somos oficialmente soldados de la legión de reconocimiento jajaja.

**Eren**: que envidia, yo no eh matado ningún titán desde que entre.

**Mina**: pero al menos sellaste la puerta, eso es mucho mejor.

**Eren**: así es y pronto sellare la entrada, descubrí un nuevo truco.

**Todos**: *quedan sorprendidos*

**Marco**: ¿como harás eso?

**Eren**: *sonríe confiado* ya lo verán, descansen que pronto volveremos al trabajo… ¿y el resto de los chicos donde están?

**Mina**: Están por allá *señala a la derecha*

El resto de los jóvenes soldados seguían hablando, petra les decía sobre la operación que erwing había dictado y no podían creer que en un solo día fuesen a sellar dos entradas.

**Sasha**: pero tenemos pocas tropas.

**Petra**: el comandante erwing envió mensajeros, pronto vendrán más tropas para ayudarnos contra los titanes.

**Ymir**: así que eso es lo que planea el comandante… debe estar muy confiado o muy loco, los titanes siguen entrando.

**Viktor**: *recostado sobre armin* oe, deja de ser pesimista, deberíamos estar felices.

**Armin**: es verdad, estamos haciendo historia, la humanidad esta recuperando lo suyo y pronto sabremos el secreto de los titanes.

**Krista**: ¿dentro de cuando empezara la misión?

**Petra**: el dará la orden en unos minutos. Se las hare saber. *se retira*

**Mikasa**: debemos prepararnos… esto será rudo. *cambia sus espadas*

**Eren**: ¡amigos! *sale corriendo*

**Armin**: ¡eren!

**Viktor**: ¿hey viejo que cuentas?

**Eren**: *frena en seco* ¿que te sucedió?

**Viktor**: *sonríe un poco* un titán me confundió con un mosquito jajaja… ouch

**Krista**: *abraza a eren* me alegra que estés bien

**Eren**: *besa a krista* no había nada que temer… te dije que podría hacerlo.

**Mikasa**: eren… ¿te sientes bien? ¿No estas cansado? No deberías sobre esforzarte. *lo mira con preocupación*

**Eren**: no te preocupes… estoy de maravilla… por primera vez estamos ganando.

**Viktor**: lo mejor será que no falles, si lo haces nos ira mal *sonríe malignamente*

**Eren**: tranquilo *alborota su cabello*

**Viktor**: ¡oye!

**Petra**: ¡soldados es hora! Dense prisa.

**Viktor**: armin, pásame mi equipo por favor.

**Krista**: no puedes luchar así ¡estás muy herido!

**Viktor**: *trata de ponerse en pie por si mismo* "defenderé mi nuevo hogar a toda costa" son solo unos rasguños menores.

**Mikasa**: viktor, no seas necio, ¡quédate aquí!

**Viktor**: ¡NO! No me quedare viendo como luchan… no los abandonare, somos un equipo ¿recuerdan?

**Eren**: *coloca su brazo sobre viktor* esa es la actitud… ¡ahora vamos!

Notas del autor:

Tenia que aclarar un poco la historia, en cuanto a la escena del desmayo pues decidí agregar algo espiritual a la historia. En cuanto a eren y su habilidad la idee a mi manera, muy distinta a la teoría que sale en el manga.


	15. Acto 15

15avo Acto: Fracaso.

**Breve narración:**

**Mierda… como olvide eso, eren aun no controla el poder de convertirse en roca, mierda ahora habrá que idear otra manera de sellar la muralla.**

**Le diré a la capitana hanji que contacte al pastor Nick, solo espero que la policía militar no interrumpa, después de todo, logramos recuperar la muralla maría.**

**Final de narración.**

**Mikasa**: ¡te digo que te quedes aquí!

**Viktor**: *se coloca su equipo con ayuda de armin* no servirá de nada lo que me digas, iré con ustedes.

**Petra**: viktor, el doctor te examino y dijo que debes quedarte, además tu cabeza sigue sangrando.

**Eren**: oe, déjenlo si quiere venir que venga, no somos nadie para evitar que el luche. *se cruza de brazos*

**Viktor**: finalmente dices algo inteligente eren. *le golpea el hombro*

**Krista**: ustedes los hombres son testarudos.

**Mikasa**: concuerdo contigo.

Mientras el pequeño escuadrón seguía discutiendo levi junto con el resto de su escuadrón apareció para ver por que no se estaban moviendo para la operación.

**Levi**: que puta sucede aquí. *aterriza* ¿petra, por que tu escuadrón no esta en posición?

**Petra**: h-heisho, ya estábamos apunto de irnos. *tiembla algo asustada*

**Viktor**: ¿capitán levi, cuales son sus ordenes?

**Levi**: *lo mira de reojo sin emoción alguna* ¿y tu quien puta eres?

**Viktor**: viktor bering, pero no tenemos tiempo para estúpidas formalidades… ¿¡sus ordenes heisho!?

**Armin**: debes estar loco para hablarle así al capitán levi. *le susurra en voz baja*

**Levi**: tienes pelotas para hablarme así… espero que no te cages del miedo. Eren vendrá con nosotros, lo llevaremos hasta la compuerta y montaremos un perímetro libre de titanes. *ajusta sus espadas*

**Petra**: ¿iremos con usted?

**Levi**: así es, iremos por la derecha de la muralla, necesitamos tantos soldados como sea posible.

**Eren**: ¡estoy listo!

**Auruo**: oe, oe, no lo eches a perder novato.

**Erdo**: no queremos presionarte pero sabes que esta misión es importante ¿no?

**Eren**: si… *mira al horizonte* lo se muy bien.

Mientras erwing estaba ideando la táctica. Había varios titanes en el distrito de shinganshina, actuaban como los titanes normales, lentos y torpes, no eran tan agresivos. Erwing había ordenado subir los cañones a las murallas, como la muralla de shinganshina no tenia rieles era muy difícil mover la artillería.

Erwing había partido con un numero de 500 hombres incluyéndose así mismo, durante el transcurso perdió 8 hombres y mujeres, fue una misión con bajas mínimas, sin embargo cada perdida era un camarada o un amigo.

Erwing había dividido a las tropas en 4 batallones:

**LA OFENSIVA**: ahí estaría el escuadrón levi y los amigos de eren, además de otros soldados experimentados, posicionados en las afueras del agujero, evitando que los titanes entraran.

**PRIMER LÍNEA DEFENSIVA DEL FRENTE**: estarían detrás del hueco de la muralla, interceptando a los titanes que quedaron atrapados en el distrito.

**BATALLÓN DE ARTILLERÍA**: llevaban a los cañones junto al frente de la muralla y proveerían fuego de cobertura.

**HOSTIGADORES**: la ultima línea posicionada dentro de la cuidad, ellos tratarían de mantener a los titanes lejos de la entrada, pero al mismo tiempo los cazaban y los eliminaban.

Erwing se coloco en un punto de la muralla y pidió a los soldados que prestaran atención al plan, era muy sencillo, defender a eren a toda costa y sobrevivir, si todo resultaba bien podrían sellar la ultima compuerta de la ciudad y finalmente revisar el sótano de la casa de eren.

**Erwing**: ¿entonces es esa de ahí? *señala las ruinas de la casa de ere*

**Eren**: *suspiro melancólico* si… esa era… ahí pase toda mi niñez…. Hasta ese maldito día. *aprieta sus puños*

**Erwing**: en verdad lo lamento… pero esta es tu oportunidad de obtener venganza y recuperar lo que te arrebataron.

**Eren**: podre recuperar mi libertad… pero no podre recuperar a mi mama. *lagrimas caen mientras habla*

**Erwing**: *coloca su mano en el hombro* lo lamento mucho eren… pero hazlo por la humanidad… por tus amigos… hazlo por tu mama.

**Eren**: *respira hondamente y hace un saludo* Gracias señor… Hare lo que pueda, no… ¡Lo hare!

**Erwing**: tienes talento y determinación… ahora ve con levi, daré la señal pronto. "apresúrate hanji"

**LEJOS DE SHINGANSHINA. A MÁS DE 50KM DE DISTANCIA.**

**Elena**: ¡mayor hanji un titán!

**Hanji**: yo me encargo de el… ¿Mike?

Mike galopo a gran velocidad y esquivo al titán de 15mts luego disparo su cable donde se supone debería estar su pene, corto ambas piernas por lo cual el titán se cayo al suelo de cara. Mike aprovecho y por el peso de su cuerpo salto sobre la bestia y la extermino.

**Mike**: *montando su caballo* eso fue sencillo.

**Hanji**: ¿que demonios haces?

**Mike**: solo mi trabajo. *sigue cabalgando*

**Hanji**: ¿se te olvida que estoy a cargo?

**Mike**: no te ofendas pero te falta mucho para oler como erwing, mientras no pase eso no confiare mucho en ti… no te ofendas. *se ríe un poco*

**Hanji**: ¿eh? ¿Acaso quieres que no me bañe para oler como el?

**Mike**: jajaja. ¡Dios no! Hueles terrible cuando no te bañas jajajaja.

**Hanji**: *se sonroja por el enojo y vergüenza* te juro cuando esto termine te mato.

**Robert**: *tic en su cara* ¿por que vinimos con ellos?

**Gloria**: no lose… pero ordenes son ordenes.

**Cintia**: si que son raros.

**George**: ahora entiendo porque dicen que la legión de reconocimiento esta hecha de gente rara.

**Todos**: *se ríen entre ellos por la broma*

**Hanji**: *voltea a ver atrás* ¿de que se reirán?

**TROST**

El comandante pixis del presidio estaba sentado en la muralla vigilando el horizonte, el atardecer estaba cayendo ya, solo saco su cantimplora y bebió vino. Mientras estaba observando solo podía pensar el lo que hablo con erwing el día en que eren fue enjuiciado.

**FLASHBACK**

**Pixis**: ¿y que harás si eren es puesto con ustedes?

**Erwing**: planeamos usar sus poderes para sellar las dos compuertas de la muralla maría, con eso la humanidad se recuperaría increíblemente.

**Pixis**: ¿sabes que pasara si fallan?

**Erwing**: *permanece en silencio*

**Pixis**: se que han tenido pequeñas victorias fuera de aquí, pero si vas en una misión tan importante y fallas… seguramente el rey ordenara la disolución de la legión de reconocimiento. *lo mira seriamente*

**Erwing**: lo se, pero si aunque sea sellamos una compuerta, la humanidad se levantara, puede que solo sellemos la compuerta interior de shinganshina. *observa la compuerta sellada* Si lo logramos solo deberíamos limpiar las tierras de titanes, los otros distritos podrán ser repoblados con facilidad.

**Pixis**: es un plan ambicioso. *bebe algo de vino* pero primero debes asegurarte de quedarte con eren después del juicio.

**FINAL DEL FLASBACK**

**Pixis**: erwing… no falles.

**SHINGANSHINA**.

La misión había comenzado, los cañones estaban en posición disparando a los titanes aledaños, eren estaba en medio del hueco de la compuerta listo para transformarse.

El equipo levi y sus amigos estaban muchos metros adelante, esperando a que algún titán apareciera… pero mas allá todo parecía ser un desierto, no había arboles ni nada.

**Armin**: no puedo creerlo… estamos fuera de todas las murallas.

**Connie**: pensé que no viviría para este día.

**Jean**: es impresionante pero… no hay la gran cosa aquí. *exclamo con tono aburrido*

**Sasha**: es cierto…. No hay arboles ni nada. *observa de derecha a izquierda*

**Ymir**: *observa seriamente* "es como en ese entonces cuando vagaba"

**Krista**: ¿que te pasa ymir?

**Viktor**: *la mira de reojo y aprieta sus espadas* "ni se te ocurra ymir"

**Ymir**: no nada… es solo que estoy aburrida.

**Levi**: ¡OE, cierren la puta boca!

**Mikasa**: ahí viene uno, los cañones no lo detienen. *señala a uno de 9 metros*

**Thomas**: cabrón, si que tiene determinación.

**Mina**: o es un idiota.

**Levi**: vamos todos, erdo quédate con ellos. *dispara su cable a una vieja torre medieval.*

En la retaguardia erwing y el resto de las tropas seguían acechando a los titanes del interior. Habían unos 25 titanes en la ciudad, y ningún anormal… afortunadamente.

**Erwing**: *corta y mata a un titán* segunda escuadra conmigo.

**Alexander**: ¡comandante erwing! ¡Hay dos por la derecha!

**Rita**: 3 titanes de 8, 5 y 4 metros.

**Erwing**: Jacob, ve e informa a las demás escuadras.

**Jacob**: ¡hai!

Mientras eren seguía en medio de la compuerta esperando la señal, lo único que el debía hacer era transformarse y no recibir daño alguno, luego salir de su cuerpo y la entrada quedaría sellada.

… finalmente la señal llego… una bengala roja.

**Eren**: es hora… ¡AQUÍ VOY! *muerde violentamente su mano hasta sacarse sangre*

El rayo impacto el suelo y sus amigos y camaradas de equipo vieron como de eren salía un cuerpo enorme, este se adhería a las murallas, su tamaño aumentaba y tapaba toda la brecha hasta quedar totalmente sellada dejando solo la cabeza de eren disponible.

**Mikasa**: ¡eren!

**Krista**: ¡ten cuidado!

Eren volteo su cabeza de titán y observo a sus amigos quienes estaban asombrados.

**Eren**: ¡p-pude hacerlo! ¡Argh! Mi… cabeza….

Eren gruñía del dolor, su rugido fue escuchado, algo no estaba bien con el… no podía concentrarse y mucho menos mantener la transformación.

Eren tenia una tormenta de recuerdos, salía el… su papa… sangre… eren convirtiéndose en titán cuando era un niño… eren había asesinado a su padre cuando el le inyecto, eren se transformo y acabo con la vida de su propio padre devorándolo.

**Eren**: RRRAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH "PAPAAAAA" *sacude frenéticamente su cabeza de titán*

**Mikasa**: ¡eren! *dispara su cable hacia eren*

**Armin**: algo sucede con eren… es como en trost. *sigue a mikasa*

**Viktor**: ¡mierda! *dispara su cable* "lo olvide… eren no domina su habilidad al 100%"

Eren seguía dando gritos de dolor, su cuerpo se retorcía… bueno en realidad solo era su cabeza, mikasa llego hasta la nuca de eren junto con armin y viktor.

**Armin**: ¿que sucede con el?

**Viktor**: parece que esta sufriendo… ¡mikasa sácalo de ahí!

**Mikasa**: *corta la nuca de eren* eren… ¿que pasa? *trata de sacarlo*

**Viktor**: *observa a eren* "su cuerpo esta muy adherido" oe eren reacciona.

Los jóvenes sacaron a eren de su cuerpo y subieron la muralla, en cuanto eren salió el cuerpo del titán empezó a podrirse, no había podido petrificar su cuerpo producto del recuerdo que vino de repente.

**Levi**: *asesina al titán* ¿pero que puta sucede?

**Gunter**: algo sucedió ¡miren! *señala la compuerta*

**Auruo**: pequeña rata… lo echo a perder. *bufa enojado*

**Petra**: heisho… ¿debemos volver?

**Levi**: vámonos, no ganamos nada quedándonos aquí. Además si eren abandono la puerta significa que algo malo paso.

El escuadrón especial se retiro hacia las murallas mientras los pesados cañones seguían disparando a los titanes entrantes atraídos por el grito de eren.

Mientras tanto eren estaba en la cima de la muralla gritando de dolor, no paraba de gritar y tenia la mirada perdida, nadie sabia como detenerlo.

**Mikasa**: eren, reacciona por favor, eren… ¡despierta! *trata de calmar a eren*

**Viktor**: esto es malo "que demonios estas recordando eren"

**Armin**: esto es distinto a lo que sucedió en trost.

**Erwing**: *aparece en la muralla* ¿que sucedió? ¿Por qué eren no esta en la compuerta?

**Viktor**: algo malo sucede con eren.

**Levi**: hey donde esta eren… *observa a eren* oe eren mueve tu trasero.

**Eren**: AAAAAHHHHH AAAAHHHHH *grita intensamente*

**Mikasa**: cierra la puta boca enano ¿no ves que esta sufriendo? *lo encara*

**Petra**: ¡cuida tu lengua!

**Viktor**: hey cállense malditos escandalosos ustedes y los gritos de eren son insoportables. *se pone de pie muy enojado*

Los demás amigos de eren subieron la muralla y corrieron hacia donde estaba el. Todos estaban confundidos y no entendían que demonios estaba pasando.

**Krista**: eren… ¿que tiene? *se arrodilla cerca de eren*

**Ymir**: lo que faltaba… se volvió loco.

**Mina**: ymir no digas eso.

Finalmente eren dejo de gritar, y quedo en silencio, sus ojos recuperaron brillo y finalmente se "calmo" lo único que pudo decir fue.

**Eren**: m-mikasa.

**Mikasa**: *recuesta a eren* eren… háblame.

**Eren**: yo… yo… se lo que le sucedió a papa…

**Viktor**: "oh… así que eso es lo que recordó"

**Mikasa**: ¿papa? ¿Que le sucedió? ¿Recuerdas algo?

**Eren**: *sus ojos se tornan llorosos* yo… yo mate a papa.

Al salir estas palabras todos a excepción de viktor quedaron petrificados ante la macabra confesión.

**Eren**: papa… el me inyecto algo… justo después de huir de la muralla maría… me llevo a un bosque… *llora intensamente* después de inyectarme me volví un titán y yo… yo lo mate… lo devore… y después camine de regreso… ahí fue cuando me colocaron con ustedes…

**Mikasa**: *observa un poco conmocionada a eren* n-no… no puede ser.

**Eren**: lo lamento mikasa…

**Mikasa**: *abraza a eren y empieza a llorar* no… no es tu culpa.

**Armin**: *traga en seco* eren… no puede ser.

**Auruo**: es un maldito monstruo. *exclama algo displicente*

**Viktor**: oe cierra la maldita boca… ¿porque no te muerde la lengua? *le contesta altaneramente*

**Petra**: ¡no seas insolente!

**Erwing**: ¡SUFICIENTE!

**Viktor**: "debo pensar en algo" comandante erwing, debe ordenar la retirada, eren no esta en condiciones de luchar, no tiene sentido seguir arriesgando tropas.

Y viktor tenía razón, las tropas estaban luchando en el interior de la ciudad, ya varios habían sido devorados, y mientras todos hablaban mas tropas podrían morir.

**Armin**: comandante, tiene razón, hay que ordenar una retirada y esperar que la capitana traiga refuerzos.

**Levi**: tienen razón. *apoya a los chicos* no hay motivo para seguir la misión, además perdimos nuestra arma principal.

**Erdo**: ¡p-pero heisho!

**Levi**: esa es mi postura.

**Krista**: *sostiene la mano de eren* tranquilo eren.

**Eren**: *sigue llorando* soy un maldito monstruo

**Mikasa**: *lo consuela* no, no lo eres.

**Thomas**: pobre eren.

**Erwing**: de acuerdo, daré la retirada, todos deben regresar a las murallas y acampar ahí, esperaremos a los refuerzos. Levi organiza la retirada. *dispara su gancho* eh dicho. *se retira*

**Viktor**: "espero que la mayor hanji se apresure… por ahora a esperar, esto abre un nuevo capitulo en estos eventos, es bueno saber lo que va a suceder… aunque a veces me sorprende lo que sucede"

**Notas del autor:**

**BUENO LA HISTORIA SIGUE Y LA CONTINUARE HASTA DONDE EL MANGA FINALICE, AUN HAY MUCHAS COSAS POR AVERIGUAR, COMO PRO EJEMPLO QUE PUTA PASO CON EL SÓTANO DE EREN.**

**¿REVIEW? NO LO SE, DEPENDE DE TI. JEJEJE **


	16. Omake: Noche De Terror

Héroe Anónimo Omake 13.5: Noche De Terror.

**Breve Narración:**

**Una ****fogata****tan cálida con comida es buena, una fogata con tus amigos y tu novia es genial, una fogata con los personajes de SNK y una buena historia de terror… ¡ES FENOMENAL! Veamos si esta historia de terror les agrada jejeje.**

**Después de todo mañana partiremos hacia shinganshina, ya estamos a medio camino… a tan solo un paso para la victoria de la humanidad.**

**Final de la narración:**

Wurmbeg era un viejo pueblo dentro de la muralla maría, a la caída de la muralla maría esta ciudad fue abandonada pero años atrás esta fue una fortaleza defensiva.

Ahí estaban los soldados de la legión de reconocimiento acampando para descansar y proseguir hacia shinganshina, todos estaban alertas por la presencia de titanes, y el resto estaba descansando pasándola bien con sus compañeros, tal y como era el caso de viktor y sus amigos.

**Connie**: *bosteza* que aburrimiento

**Thomas**: tienes razón… deberíamos descansar.

**Eren**: creo que tienes razón thomas… deberíamos descansar… ¿tu que dices krista?

**Krista**: *acomodada en el regazo de eren* no lo se… es muy temprano.

Los ex cadetes del escuadrón 104 estaban sentados en una gran fogata cerca de unos arboles en el pueblo, todos descansaban después de cabalgar por horas y después de haber tenido la ración de comida.

**Mina**: como me gustaría oír una buena historia…

**Mikasa**: *alza una ceja* ¿historia? ¿Como de que?

**Mina**: no lo se… una de amor seria interesante.

**Ymir**: pff, si claro… ¿no pensaste en algo mas cursi?

**Viktor**: oe… *le arroja una pequeña roca* no seas mala

**Marco**: *frota sus manos mientras se acerca a la fogata* ¿que tal una historia de miedo?

Todos observaron a marco intrigados… ¿una historia de miedo? ¿Por qué no? Después de todo eso entretendría a los muchachos y los alejaría del aburrimiento.

**Jean**: hey marco… ¿acaso les contaras la historia de el carnicero?

**Armin**: ¿c-carnicero? *se cubre con su manta algo asustado*

**Sasha**: uy si… interesante cuenta, ¡cuenta! *come una salchicha en una rama*

**Marco**: de acuerdo ahora acérquense mas… *su voz se torna sombría*

**Viktor**: hey marco… no te excedas viejo.

Todos se acercaron un poco mas en el circulo, el circulo comenzaba desde marco, le seguía jean con su cantimplora, luego thomas y connie, ala par de connie estaba ymir, ella estaba cerca de krista, quien estaba recostada en eren, seguido por sasha con su salchicha al vapor, luego estaba mina compartiendo la manta con armin y al final estaba mikasa junto con viktor, y después de viktor estaba marco finalizando así el circulo.

Marco procedió a contar la historia, tenía una faceta sombría y su voz se puso temblorosa y aterradora…

**Marco**: *relata con voz temblorosa* todo comenzó en el distrito de calanes… hace mucho tiempo un carnicero muy famoso vivía ahí… tenia mala fama pues el era sanguinario con los animales, en realidad el disfrutaba mientras los mataba y luego los destazaba. Un día este hombre tuvo una discusión con su esposa y mientras discutían el la arrojo desde la escalera de su casa, el resultado fue la muerte, ella había muerto instantáneamente.

**Viktor**: "tiene talento"

**Marco**: el hombre sabía que si la policía militar lo descubría, podrían matarlo por ese asesinato, así que lo que hizo fue desaparecer a su esposa. *su cara se pone sádica y aterradora*

**Jean**: aquí viene lo bueno… *bebe de su cantimplora*

**Marco**: lo que hizo fue llevar a su esposa al sótano y con el cuchillo mas filoso comenzó a destazar el cuerpo de su amada… corto sus manos y piernas con un solo golpe de su machete… luego los envolvió en paquetes para luego meterlos en una caja. Luego siguió con la cabeza… tomo un hacha *imitando el movimiento del hacha* ¡y corto! La cabeza de la mujer para meterla en una bolsa de lona… después corto su pecho y comenzó a sacar todas sus viseras… mientras el hacia eso… solo pensaba en la manera de deshacerse del cuerpo pero detrás de el apareció el fantasma de su novia… y lo empujo violentamente dejándolo clavado en una estaca de hierro en el suelo la cual el usarla para sostener los trozos de carne… ahí solo vio a su esposa sonreír y le dijo…. ¡TE VEO EN EL INFIERNO! *ríe sádicamente y aterradoramente*

Y de repente mientras todos estaban temblando por el terror… para ser exacto armin y mina… mikasa atrapo a viktor del brazo mientras su mirada estaba perpleja por el miedo… ymir y sasha estaban abrazadas entre si al igual que connie y thomas… y de repente.

**Jean**: ¡BOOOO LES ARANCARE LAS VICERASSS!

**Todos**: ¡AAAAAHHHHHH!

**HOTEL DE WURMBEG**

Levi al oír los enormes gritos no se inmuto para nada, mas bien solo camino a la ventana de su cuarto y la abrió, luego volvió a su mesa y siguió bebiendo su taza de café, el estaba sentado sin su camisa cuando repentinamente petra entro.

**Petra**: ¡Heisho algo pasa con… los nova-tos…! *frena en seco*

**Levi**: *le clava los ojos* ¿petra… que no sabes tocar?

**Petra**: *observa el pecho de levi y luego se sonroja* l-lo siento

**Levi**: *se pone en pie* ve a ver que sucedió y cierra la puerta… lo dejare pasar esta vez.

**Petra**: *le sale terrible chorro de sangre de la nariz al ver la figura de levi y después cierra la puerta* ¡H-HAI!

Petra salió corriendo rápidamente del cuarto mientras se sostenía la nariz y no podía borrar la imagen que según ella era la de un dios. Y mientras corría hanji paso caminando como si nada.

**Hanji**: oi… ¿que onda contigo?

**Petra**: perdón…

Hanji siguió camino hacia el cuarto de levi y entro al cuarto…. Sin tocar. Solo para toparse a levi con los pantalones casi al nivel de su muslo.

**Hanji**: ¿oi levi que fuese ruido y que le paso a petr-a?

**Levi**: *bufa enojado* ¿que no saben tocar? ¡LARGO CUATRO OJOS!

**Hanji**: *le sale tremendo chorro de sangre y cierra la puerta repentinamente* ¡g-gomenasai!

**Levi**: que mierda de privacidad *pone llave sobre la puerta*

**Hanji**: *camina con la cara roja y se sostiene la nariz* m-menudo pedazo el del pequeñín…

**_De vuelta en la fogata…_**

**Todos**: ¡AHHHHHH!

Jean apareció de la nada y les metió tremendo susto a los jóvenes soldados provocando que krista junto con eren cayeran de espaldas producto del miedo.

**Marco**: ¡bien hecho jean!

**Jean**: ¡dame esos 5! Jajaja.

Ambos jóvenes seguían riéndose mientras el resto se escondió en arbustos o detrás del tronco donde estaban sentados… finalmente todos salieron de sus escondites.

**Jean**: *ríe hasta salirse las lagrimas* ¿que pasa jeager… miedito? Jajajaja.

**Marco**: oi… jajaja… oi no seas malo jajaja.

**Viktor**: hijos de puta… ¡me asustaron!

Los chicos seguían riendo pero… ¡SORPRESA! Sobre ellos aparecieron las chicas… estaban furiosas y sus ojos estaban rojos… además de hacer sonar sus dedos…

**Mikasa**: yo te enseñare algo de terror. *truena sus dedos*

**Mina**: yo primero… *truena sus nudillos*

**Thomas**: ¡les va a doler!

**Eren**: armin por tu bien no mires esto. *le tapa los ojos*

**Armin**: ¿t-tan malo será? *cegado por eren*

**Connie**: no tienes ni idea…

**Marco**: uh oh… *se asusta*

**Victor**: esto será bueno…

Y no era para menos, en un 2x3 todas las chicas les proporcionaron tremendo coscorrones y puñetazos a los dos jóvenes, la descarga fue tal que los dejaron en un enorme cráter con humo saliendo de el y en el fondo pues… jean y marco con tremendos chichones en la cabeza.

**Ymir**: hey krista no sabia que tuvieras tanta fuerza *sopla sus nudillos*

**Krista**: *respira agitada* no... Soy… amante… de la violencia… pero

**Sasha**: por Dios que se lo merecían…

Los chicos se acercaron con miedo a ver el suceso… luego se soltaron a reír, sobre todo eren y viktor… prácticamente dejaron hecho polvo a jean y marco.

**Viktor**: oi eren… *le hecha un brazo*

**Eren**: ¿que pasa?

**Viktor**: *le susurra al oído* mejor no hagas enojar a krista o te ira mal jeje.

**Eren**: *le hecha un brazo* si claro… y mejor no hagas enojar a mikasa o te va a pesar jejeje.

**Mikasa**, **Krista**: ¿dijeron algo chicos?

Las chicas les clavaron los ojos a sus respectivos novios provocando que los dos muchachos se taparan la boca entre si.

Petra llego entre los arbustos y se percato de la muy rara escena, camino esquivando el cráter y luego pregunto lo que había pasado, los novatos explicaron que solo estaban contando una historia de terror y que habían sido asustados, a petra le dio risa, ella solo recordó cuando levi y el escuadrón habían tenido su primera fogata todos juntos.

**Petra**: suena divertido… ¿que les parece si me cuentan una historia mas? *sonríe*

**Thomas**: n-no otra historia no… *le tiemblan las piernas*

**Ymir**: ¿miedito thomas?

**Jean**: *tirado en el suelo* si claro... habla la chica que estaba abrazada con sasha…

**Ymir**: ash pesado…

**Viktor**: OK yo tengo una historia… bueno no es una historia de terror tan fuerte… pero es una leyenda… muy famosa en mi antigua calle.

**Eren**: ¿enserió? *pregunta con algo de duda y curiosidad*

**Viktor**: ¡claro! Ahora siéntense y disfruten la historia…

El círculo se formo de nuevo igual al anterior solo que esta vez marco y jean estaban apaleados además de que petra estaba presente sentada entre marco y viktor. Viktor hecho algo de leña al fuego y procedió a relatar.

**Viktor**: ok… se dice que hace muchos años… antes de la aparición de los titanes habían tribus nómadas de indígenas… estas tribus rezaban a antiguos espíritus y veneraban a sus dioses… un día aparecieron miembros de otra tribu, en realidad hombres con avanzado desarrollo tecnológico y empezaron a invadir a los indígenas además de asesinarles para someterlos.

**Jean**: *soba su cabeza* dime cuando empieza la parte de terror para estar listo *tono sarcástico*

**Viktor**: jeje a eso voy jean… *continua relatando* un día una escuadra de esos soldados fue brutalmente asesinada por un par de perros… uno de los perros era negro mientras que el otro era blanco… los pocos sobrevivientes que escaparon relataron lo sucedido, poco a poco las nuevas incursiones eran eliminadas y hubo un punto en que los invasores huyeron. *termina el relato* ahora dicen que el perro enorme blanco representa el bien y la vida, mientras que el perro grande y negro representa ira y muerte… ambos perros luchan entre si eternamente y desde ese día los perros deambulan por el mundo, cuando alguien camina solo en la penumbra de la noche un perro grande y blanco aparece, este te escolta en todo tu trayecto hasta que llegues a salvo… sin embargo

**Petra**: ¿s-sin embargo? *pregunta intrigada*

**Viktor**: jejeje. *ríe siniestramente*

**Mikasa**: ¿como termina la historia? *se cubre con su bufanda*

**Eren**: ¡habla ya joder!

**Viktor**: en medio del camino aparece el perro negro para hacerte daño… en realidad para matarte y en cuanto aparece… el perro negro es atacado por el blanco, el blanco te da tiempo para que huyas, así mismo pasa cuando el perro negro te acecha, el blanco viene en tu auxilio. *toma algo de te caliente* por eso en mi calle respetábamos a los perros… y cuando un perro negro aparecía, siempre peleaba con uno blanco. Fin jejeje.

Los chicos quedaron en silencio y se miraron entre si mientras una sonrisa malvada se pintaba en la cara de viktor, solo se oía el crepitar del fuego y el viento soplando…

**Ymir**: oh por favor… ¿crees que nos creeremos esa historia tan patética?

**Jean**: concuerdo con la marimacha ¡esa historia no asusta a nadie!

**Ymir**: *le clava los ojos* ¿marimacha?

**Jean**: *mueca burlona* no me arrepiento de nada

**Viktor**: bueno si lo creen o no es cosa de ustedes…

Pero después de que el hablara se oyó el aullido de un lobo… esto puso con la piel de gallina a todos los chicos y ellos miraban de un lado a otro esperado algo sobrenatural o algo por el estilo.

**Sasha**: ese aullido…

**Thomas**: ¿que sucede sasha?

**Sasha**: ese aullido… es cuando dos lobos están a punto de pelear…

**Krista**: *abraza el brazo de eren* ¿q-que dijiste?

¡AUUUUUUUU! Se escucho otro aullido en medio de la penumbra provocando que el miedo rodeara la fogata... y después ¡BAM! Una enorme batalla entre dos perros se desencadeno justo detrás de los jóvenes… producto del terror todos los presentes se unieron abrazados con el miedo a flor de piel.

**Viktor**: ¿q-que diablos fue eso?

**Armin**: t-tu d-dime eso…

**Marco**: ¡MIREN!

Y en efecto eran dos perros luchando, los perros eran enormes se mordían con furia y con fuerza… el enfrentamiento solo duro unos minutos luego ambos perros miraron con ojos brillantes a los curiosos que miraban anonadados.

**Mikasa**: o-ok… eso fue… *mira a viktor* raro…

**Eren**: creo que es hora de ir a dormir… *temblando del pánico*

**Mina**: d-dormir… ¿aquí?... ¿afuera? *observa de izquierda a derecha*

**Petra**: lo lamento chicos pero… no hay mas lugar disponible

Entonces todos se acostaron en un circulo y se arroparon con las mantas… en medio de risas y de miedo por las historias de miedo los novatos se prepararon para dormir, petra subió a un árbol para "montar guardia" y darles paz a los chicos, en realidad petra parecía una madre observando a sus niños, ella solo dio una sonrisa mientras seguía observando el cielo… y también pensaba en otra cosa…

**Petra**: que sexy se mira el capitán levi sin camisa *ríe tontamente mientras muerde su labio*

Mientas abajo los chicos dormían cómodos, unos dormían de manera incomoda como connie, mientras otros dormían de manera romántica. Connie dormía con la cabeza sobre los pechos de sasha y babeándose, jean estaba haciendo una burbuja de saliva mientras dormía recostado con Ymir, marco mina y thomas dormían juntos recostados a un tronco cubiertos con una manta, krista estaba acurrucada con eren al igual que mikasa y viktor, mientras que armin trataba de dormir pero la mano de sasha le hacia algo de cosquillas en su nariz.

Todos juntos durmiendo como una gran familia… como un gran grupo de amigos… como hermanos en armas.

**Notas del autor:**

**Este es el primer omake que hago… espero haya sido de vuestro agrado, la leyenda insertada es la del CADEJO, de Nicaragua, si no la conoces pues es mas o menos así como va xD algo de miedito no le cae mal a nadie.**


	17. Acto 16

16to Acto: ¡Gloria!

**Comienza narración:**

**El pobre de eren sigue desmayado por el trauma… las tropas están algo desanimadas… esperamos con ansia los refuerzos, los soldados que montan guardia eliminan uno que otro titán que merodea por la ciudad y por las murallas.**

**Después de todo se puede decir que esta es la mayor gloria que la humanidad haya conseguido después de 100 años de muerte y sufrimiento.**

**Final de narración**

El galopar de los caballos era evidente… la noche estaba cayendo, un selecto grupo de 20 soldados estaban cabalgando a todo galope por las grandes llanuras desde la muralla maría hasta la muralla rose, entre los soldados estaba hanji y Mike.

La escuadra evadía a los titanes aledaños con éxito, sin embargo 3 soldados fueron devorados, sin remedio la cabalgata tuvo que continuar, pues en ese instante el tiempo era oro.

**Hanji**: ¡SIGAN! ¡La muralla esta cerca!

**Mike**: Alexander… ¡prepara la bengala!

**Alexander**: ¡hai!

El cansado galope por fin llegaba a su fin, en medio del horizonte se miraban las murallas enormes y colosales, un respiro lleno los corazones de los jinetes, en ese instante el soldado disparo su bengala… una bengala azul poco usual que significaba el regreso de la legión de reconocimiento… o al menos solo parte de ella.

**Centinela**: ¡BENGALA AZUL!

**Hannes**: ¡abran la compuerta!

Ahí estaba hannes, antiguo amigo de eren, mikasa y armin, el ahora había sido ascendido a teniente de vanguardia y estaba a cargo de las tropas del presidio… en realidad solo de una escuadra.

Las enormes compuertas se abrieron y la puerta de piedra se elevo lentamente, mientras esta se elevaba los jinetes seguían galopando a velocidad increíble… uno de los caballos colapso y dejo en el suelo a Rita… la pobre chica quedo tirada y su caballo había fallecido de cansancio, detrás de ella venia a toda velocidad un titán con un impulso asesino increíble…

**Hannes**: ¡FUEGO! *grita con voz grave*

Los cañones dispararon sus proyectiles de largo alcancé pero sin éxito alguno… el titán solo recibió un daño mínimo, siguió corriendo sobre la indefensa chica, adelante hanji miraba con impotencia al igual que Mike y el resto de los soldados.

**Rita**: ¡CORRAN…SIGAN SIN MI! *trata de levantarse del suelo*

La pelinegra grito con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras sacaba sus espadas, sin embargo su pie fracturado se lo impedía, y sin miedo ella alzo su cable con la clara intención de fulminar a ese titán… pero.

**Rita**: ¡gah! *escupe sangre*

La chica fue capturada por el colosal titán de 20 metros que con su mano la agarro y la estrujo hasta reventarla por dentro provocándole la muerte inmediata para después morder la mitad de su cuerpo y desmembrarla para engullirla.

**Mike**: hijo de perra… *bufa con odio intenso*

Las puertas dieron el paso a los jinetes y luego la compuerta se cerró abruptamente para finalmente poner a salvo a los soldados. Ahí todos bajaron de sus caballos los cuales quedaron tirados en el suelo producto del cansancio, sin embargo hanji uso su equipo con velocidad increíble y se lanzo sobre la muralla con una carta en mano.

**OFICINA DE PIXIS**

**Nile**: pixis esta misión fue un error, ya pasaron dos días y nada de la legión de reconocimiento, lo más probable es que hayan fallado.

**Pixis**: *bebe de su cantimplora* eeehhh, pero que fastidioso eres, te aseguro que te equivocas, hay que esperar que ellos vuelvan, hasta entonces sabremos lo que paso.

El comandante pixis estaba sentado en su escritorio dentro de la oficina pequeña situada en la muralla rose.

**Nile**: ¿esperar? Si claro… ¿Qué quieres esperar? ¿Otra montaña enorme de cadáveres? No lo creo… la legión ah fallado esa fue su ultima acción.

**Rico**: eres un maldito insoportable… ¿que no puedes ser optimista?

**Mitabi**: ¡oe rico cállate! *le reprocha*

**Rico**: ¡tch! ¿Porque? Este imbécil ah estado jodiendo desde que erwing y los demás se fueron… lo único que quiere es perjudicar a la legión de reconocimiento… ¿en realidad estas de nuestro lado?

**Nile**: ¡INSOLENTE COMO TE ATREVEZ! *golpea el escritorio*

La oficina se volvió un campo e batalla, pixis apoyaba a rico pero mantenía la calma, aun cuando en realidad le quería dar menudo puñetazo a nile y cerrarle la puta boca… afortunadamente… hanji llego.

Hanji apareció como relámpago desprendiendo la puerta de una patada, hanji entro súper sudada y cansada, además su cara estaba súper agotada, pero portaba una carta en sus manos. Los espectadores miraron asombrados y quedaron en silencio.

**Hanji**: *respira agitadamente* C-comandante pixis… t-tengo un mensaje… del comandante erwing…

**Nile**: *recobra la compostura* ¿que acaso la noticia del fracaso?

**Hanji**: *lo toma por el cuello y lo mira con intimidación* ya quisieras… *lo deja en el suelo* procederé con la carta ejem…

**_Comandante de la legión de reconocimiento Erwing Smith._**

**_Asunto a tratar: retoma de la muralla maría._**

**_Es con gran orgullo y alegría que yo Erwing Smith reporto que hemos capturado con éxito el territorio perdido a manos de los titanes… gracias al poder titán de eren hemos sellado la compuerta interior de shinganshia… sin embargo sufrimos un inconveniente con eren al sellar la puerta principal, es por eso que:_**

**_Primero: solicitamos suministro, pólvora y balas de cañón, además de suministros y gas para los equipos, además de medicina para los heridos y…_**

**_Segundo: solicito tropas del presidio, cadetes, reservas de la legión de reconocimiento y todos los policías militares disponibles en el distrito para una misión de erradicación titánica del territorio humano._**

**_Con esas tropas podremos reducir y si es posible exterminar a los titanes atrapados en nuestro territorio… ruego que mi petición sea cumplida lo más rápido posible… CONSAGREN SUS CORAZONES._**

**_SINCERAMENTE: ERWING SMITH._**

Finalizada la lectura una sonrisa se pinto en la cara de mitabi y rico, nile quedo pasmado y en shock. Pixis se puso en pie y bebió un trago, se limpio el bigote y sonrió.

**Pixis**: muy bien… *observa a todos* ¿QUE MIERDA ESTAN ESPERANDO? MUEVAN SUS CULOS Y PREPAREN EL EJERCTIO… ¡TENEMOS TROPAS MURIENDO!

**Rico**, **Mitabi**: ¡HAI!

Los dos se movieron rápidamente y obedecieron las órdenes, pixis soltó una carcajada de emoción mientras abrazaba a la fatigada hanji y salió corriendo a preparar las tropas.

**Pixis**: jajajaja, erwing eres un hijo de puta con suerte jajaja.

La noticia se rego como pólvora, Mike en medio de lo mas alto dicto la noticia a todo pulmón… LA MURALLA MARÍA HABIA SIDO CAPTURADA y los ánimos se aumentaron… todos celebraban y reían con emoción, tanto así que los que habían desertado volvieron a tomar sus armas para regresar a el cuerpo del cuál desertaron.

**_De vuelta en la muralla María…_**

Los titanes seguían deambulando en las murallas y miraban hacia arriba con la clara intención de devorar a los soldados que estaban en ella, la noche era evidente así que los soldados observaron como algunos de ellos se quedaban quietos y otros solo "dormían" erwing dio la orden de asesinar a los titanes que pudieran para así reducir su numero.

Las antorchas iluminaban la extensa muralla y los soldados preparaban sus carpas para dormir, los soldados fallecidos eran apilados en una pequeña montaña y aunque esta era pequeña, igual desmoralizaba a los hombres y mujeres.

No muy lejos de ahí estaba eren recostado en una pequeña tienda, con una fiebre terrible y en un estado inconsciente, sus colegas estaban preocupados, no solo porque el era la esperanza de la humanidad, sino porque también era amigo de todos ellos.

Erwing camino hacia el grupo que había permanecido en silencio por horas y se puso frente a ellos.

**Erwing**: jean, viktor y armin, vengan conmigo *da la vuelta*

**Jean**: tch, ¿ahora que? *Se pone de pie*

**Armin**: ¿que habrá sucedido?

**Viktor**: ¡no tengo ni idea armin!

El trió camino hacia la carpa de comando donde estaba erwing, entraron y erwing estaba trabajando con unos planos, al ver los chicos entraron, erwing se puso de pie.

**Erwing**: ¿seguramente se están preguntando porque los mande a llamar cierto?

**Jean**: en este momento no importa *tira la mirada*

**Armin**: o-oe no le hables así al comandante

**Viktor**: tch… en realidad si, estoy muy confundido, comandante ¿acaso hicimos algo malo? *pregunta con duda y preocupación*

**Erwing**: *ríe un poco* no realmente, el motivo por el cual los mande a llamar es para felicitarlos.

**Armin**, **jean**, **viktor**: ¿felicitarnos?

**Erwing**: así es… en este mismo instante ustedes 3 serán ascendidos.

El comandante erwing tomo entonces de la mesa tres insignias algo maltrechas pero se miraban elegantes, una de ellas estaba con una mancha de sangre. Se puso frente a los tres muchachos y les arranco las insignias de sus brazos para sustituirla, mientras lo hacia erwing les relataba.

**Erwing**: *reemplaza las insignias* de ahora en adelante los 2 ustedes, jean y viktor son tenientes, y tu armin eres técnico estratégico… estas eran las insignias de los anteriores tenientes y del técnico, ellos murieron hoy, y es una tradición ascender de rango a los mejores de su clase y también llevar estas insignias… úsenlas con orgullo, pues han pasado de generación en generación… espero que cuando se las quiten sea cuando se retiren de su labor.

**Jean**: no se… como sentirme… si feliz o aterrado.

**Armin**: esto es un honor.

Erwing termino de reemplazar las insignias y los miro con sus ojos azules, luego palpo los hombros de los chicos.

**Erwing**: como dije anteriormente, úsenlas con honor *saludo* ¡CONSAGREN SUS CORAZONES!

**Viktor**: ¡SI! *saludo* ¡SERA UN HONOR!

**Armin**: ¡ruegos por el éxito de la humanidad! *saludo*

**Jean**: *sonríe levemente* ¡Aplastaremos a esos malditos! *saludo*

**Erwing**: esa es la actitud, ahora les diré los sucesos ya que han sido ascendidos. *muestra unos documentos* hanji y Mike ya debieron haber llegado a la muralla, así que para reunir todos los refuerzos tendrán que usar la formación de exploración a gran alcance, les tomara 2 días para venir aquí, nuestra tarea es organizar pequeñas avanzadillas y exterminar a los titanes atrapados, así cuando los refuerzos lleguen terminaremos de desinfectar estas tierras y los titanes serán eliminados *golpea el mapa de su mesa*

**Viktor**: pero… ¿que hay de eren?

**Erwing**: el debe descansar… a pasado por mucho y se merece un respiro.

**_Mientras tanto afuera de la carpa_**

Eren: p-papa… p-papa… *arde en fiebre*

**Mikasa**: rayos eren… mejórate pronto… *frota su frente con una toalla húmeda* krista, trae mas agua por favor.

**Krista**: aquí tienes… Dios, se ve terrible…

**Mikasa**: no es para menos, si lo que eren dijo es verdad… debe estar sufriendo en su interior.

**Eren**: papa… déjame…. Déjame… *sigue soñando*

**FLASCHBACK**

**Grisha**: eren… perdóname pero con esto, podrás salvar a la humanidad *trata de inyectarle*

**Eren**: ¡papa déjame, me estas asustando!… has actuado raro desde que murió mama *se resiste*

**Grisha**: no te preocupes… pronto me reuniré con ella. *inyecta a eren* eren… no te sientas culpable, pronto me enviaras de nuevo con mi amada.

**Eren**: detente… ¡DETENTE! ¡AAAARRRRGGGG! *se transforma*

Un rayo cayo del suelo y golpeo a eren, el pobre chico pronto cambio y tomo la apariencia de un titán pequeño, eren entonces tomo a su papa y lo devoro, lo desmembró y luego lo engulló, después arrojo el mutilado cuerpo al suelo.

**Eren**: ¡RAAAAAGGGGHHHH! *vuelve a la normalidad*

Eren regreso a su estado normal, estaba con su misma ropa y un cadáver titánico se estaba pudriendo, el joven chico miro al cuerpo desmembrado de su padre y salió corriendo despavorido por el bosque, y en su cuello una llave dorada.

Eren seguía corriendo en medio del bosque hasta llegar al refugio donde estaba mikasa y armin, finalmente se desmayo.

**FINAL DEL FLASBACK**

**Eren**: *reacciona y se levanta de la cama* ¡PAPA!

**Krista**: ¡eren!

**CALANES**

En calanes los soldados estaban preparándose, los caballos eran ajustados y alimentados, habían miles de soldados de la legión de reconocimiento, guarnición y de la policía militar, además de cadetes, todos estaban en movimiento y cargaban las carretas para el viaje.

Pixis entonces se puso en lo más alto, en la plaza de calanes y con voz autoritaria, pidió que todos pusieran atención.

**Pixis**: ¡MAÑANA SERÁ EL DÍA MAS GLORIOSO DE LA HUMANIDAD! LA MURALLA MARÍA AH SIDO SELLADA Y NUESTROS COLEGAS DE LA LEGIÓN DE RECONOCIMIENTO HAN PEDIDO APOYO, ES POR ESO QUE AHORA ES NUESTRO DE TURNO DE AYUDAR, Y HONRAREMOS SU SACRIFICIO Y EL DE TODOS NUESTROS HERMANOS Y HERMANAS, ESTA NOCHE, BEBAN Y CELEBREN… PUES MAÑANA Y LOS DÍAS CONSIGUIENTES SERÁN PARA CELEBRAS ¡LA VICTORIA DE LA HUMANIDAD! *saludo*

Como un himno de gloria e inspiración, las palabras de pixis tocaron los corazones de los soldados que gritaban con alegría y coreaban la victoria de la humanidad… en medio del coro se escuchaba el nombre de cierto chico.

__ ¡EL SALVADOR DE LA HUMANIDAD…EREN…EREN…EREN!__

**Pixis**: ¡NOS MARCHAMOS MAÑANA A LA LUZ DEL AMANECER!

Mike y hanji estaban atando unas cargas en una carreta después de oír el discurso de pixis.

**Mike**: ¿crees que este invento servirá? *ata una cuerda*

**Hanji**: ¡claro! Esto mejorara nuestra capacidad de fuego

Pero a lo lejos había un hombre de vestimenta rara, un sombrero redondo y largo, una gabardina oscura y su mirada parecía haber cegado miles de vidas, el hombre fumó un cigarro y se alejo en medio de los callejones.

__ Pronto el secreto de los titanes será nuestro__

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

**ESTO SE PONE MÁS JUGOSO, SIGUE LEYENDO. GRACIAS**


	18. Acto 17

17to Acto: ¿Gemelas?

**Comienza Narración:**

**Como lo sospeche, la victoria de la humanidad esta a un suspiro, pero cuando llegue aquí supuse que no todo saldría como yo quería… sigo teniendo este extraño presentimiento… el presentimiento sigue ahí... ¿Qué sucede?**

**Final de Narración.**

**HACE 5 AÑOS**

En un bosque con neblina, varios arboles con almohadas y protectores, la neblina era evidente, ahí una chica de ojos azules que entrenaba hasta el cansancio golpeando con sus puños y con sus piernas, un hombre de identidad desconocida animaba a la joven chica.

Ese hombre era el padre de annie leonhart.

**Papa de annie**: ¡eso annie, con fuerza, no te detengas!

**Annie**: *patea y luego da un puñetazo en el árbol* ¡si!

Annie golpeaba con furia y con locura el objetivo tan rápido como podía, su padre le exigía más, más y más, y annie obedecía hasta más no poder, finalmente el hombre le dijo que parara.

**Papa de annie**: ¡No podía esperar menos de mi hija!

**Annie**: *exhala cansada* g-gracias papa.

En medio del bosque apareció una pequeña niña, un poco más baja que annie, la niña tenia ojos rojos como la sangre y un cabello plateado largo, su apariencia era un poco similar a la de annie, la niña sin pensarlo atrapo a annie por la espalda y le dio un abrazo.

**Annie**: ¡ugh!... ¡Melanie! ¿Que haces?

**Melanie**: ¡onee san! ¡Quiero entrenar contigo!

**Papa de annie**: ¡Melanie te eh dicho que no interrumpas cuando tu hermana esta entrenando!

**Melanie**: ¡pero papa, quiero entrenar!

El hombre vino y se arrodillo, miro a los ojos de su hija y luego le dio un beso en la frente, luego le dijo que entrara a la cabaña para después hablar con ella, la chiquilla acepto y se retiro saltando como ciervo.

**Annie**: si tan solo ella lo supiera… *mirada triste*

El hombre vino y se arrodillo frente a annie, la tomo de los hombros y empezó a llorar.

**Papa de annie**: annie, perdóname, perdón por lo que les estoy haciendo… pero no hay opción… pero… solo recuerda una cosa y… quiero pedirte algo.

**Annie**: *empieza a llorar* ¿que cosa padre?

**Papa de annie**: puedes hacerte enemiga del mundo entero… pero si el mundo entero te odia… tu papa siempre estará a tu lado… al igual que tu hermana

En ese instante la pequeña Melanie apareció de nuevo en medio de la conversación y abrazo a su papa, este no le reprocho nada pero solo la abrazo, y el abrazo a ambas chicas.

**Papa de annie**: hijas mías… prométanme que volverán… y que se cuidaran la una a la otra.

**Melanie**: ¡si papa, lo prometo! *abraza a annie y a su papa*

**Annie**: así será padre.

**EN LA ACTUALIDAD**

Aquella chica que antes era una pequeña hoy en día era una mujer, una mujer joven… una adolescente, portaba un equipo 3DMG una capa negra y una capucha, su mirada fría como el hielo pero roja como la lava volcánica… la chica descendió de un árbol enorme y camino con rumbo a la muralla maría sin miedo alguno.

Melanie: hermana… te vengare… encontrare a tu asesino… y volveré con papa… *se pone la capucha* no me importa la humanidad, solo nuestro padre y vengar tu muerte.

**CALANES**

La gran fila de soldados de los 4 cuerpos militares estaba preparada para salir, la ciudad a pesar de estar maltrecha por el hambre que la humanidad estaba sufriendo, se torno colorida y llena de jubilo.

En el frente estaba hanji, Mike, el comandante pixis, nile, ian, rico, mitabi y el mismísimo ex instructor de la división 104 de cadetes… ¡Keith!

Las compuerta se levantaba, mientras la compuerta se abría, el viento entraba… y con el se ondeaban las banderas que portaban los jinetes, los jinetes portaban las banderas del equipo de reconocimiento, el presidio, la policía militar y de los cadetes.

**Hanji**: ¡DOY COMIENZO AL PRIMER CONTRAATAQUE DE LA HUMANIDAD! ¡PRIMER EJERCITO EXTERMINADOR! *grita a todo pulmón*

**Mitabi**: como le gusta gritar…

**Pixis**: eso es lo que la hace mas sexy jajaja *toma de su cantimplora*

**Nile**: esto es una locura. *rechina sus dientes*

**Ian**: solo trata de sobrevivir. *ajusta sus riendas*

**Rico**: como sea… diré lo mismo que en TROST… *brillan sus lentes* ¡les mostrare a los titanes lo terrible que somos los humanos!

**Mitabi**: he., esa es la actitud… *sonríe confiado*

La compuerta se termino de abrir…

**Hanji**: *clava sus botas en su corcel* ¡ADELANTE!

**Todos**: ¡AAAAHHHH! *grito de guerra*

La gran horda de jinetes salió galopando a gran velocidad de la ciudad mientras eran despedidos con flores, aunque algo marchitas pero servían para animar a los soldados. La horda enorme cabalgo y en cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente hanji ordeno que desplegaran la formación de gran alcance.

**Mike**: ¡AVANCEN…AVANCEN!

**CENTRO DE LA FORMACION, 1er ESCUADRÓN DE CADETES 125**

**Keith**: ¡MUY BIEN ESCORIAS! ESTA ES UNA MISION REAL… ELIMINEN A LOS TITANES… SI NO PUEDEN CON ELLOS, ¡DEJENSELO A SUS COMPAÑEROS MAS CAPACES!

**ALA DERECHA, BRIGADA DE POLICIA MILITAR**

**Nile**: ¡QUE NO SE LO TENGAN CREÍDO…ENSEÑÉMOSLES A ESOS LOCOS LO QUE LA GUARDIA DEL REY PUEDE HACER!

**ALA IZQUIERDA, VANGUARDIA DEL PRESIDIO**

**Hannes**: "eren… mikasa… armin" ¡VAMOS POR ELLOS…TOMEMOS VENGANZA POR LO SUCEDIDO HACE 5 AÑOS!

El combate no se hizo esperar y las bengalas empezaron a manchar el cielo, los titanes que aparecían en el transcurso eran eliminados, pero las bajas también eran evidentes, los titanes devoraban o asesinaban a los que no eran tan buenos y a los que eran menos hábiles.

Era como dijo eren… solo los fuertes sobrevivirán…

**SHINGANSHINA**

Viktor caminaba por la muralla, examinaba el estado de las tropas y el estado de los soldados, el se sentía raro pues cuando lo miraban los soldados le hacían un saludo y se dirigían con respeto por su nuevo rango, viktor se sentía raro cuando le decían teniente, sin embargo le gustaba.

**Viktor**:… bien soldados, descansen han hecho un buen trabajo. *sigue caminando*

**Mina**: ¡oi viktor! *le aparece en el paso*

**Viktor**: ¿hey mina que cuentas?

**Mina**: *frena en seco* q-quiero decir… ¡permiso para hablar teniente viktor!

**Viktor**: "jejeje" ¡QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES MINA! ¡PONTE FIRME! *la encara*

**Mina**: *se pone firme y con miedo* ¡H-HA!

**Viktor**: ¡AHORA DIME PORQUE TRAES TU LINDO TRASERO ANTE MI, ACASO QUIERES MOLESTARME, HABLA DE UNA VEZ! *la encara*

**Mina**: Y-YO *Traga el seco*

**Viktor**: *le hecha un brazo* jajajajaja, oh Dios mina, tranquilízate jajaja. Fue una broma.

**Mina**: *lo empuja enojada* ¡IMBECIL!

**Viktor**: duele… duele *se pone en pie* solo bromee, ¿dime que pasa mina?

**Mina**: uf, bueno… es eren.

**Viktor**: *le pone los brazos en los hombros* ¿Cómo esta el?

**Mina**: ven conmigo.

Mina llevo a viktor a la carpa de eren, pero antes de entrar observo a krista sentada junto con mikasa, ambas tenían una expresión triste en sus ojos, viktor pregunto lo sucedido pero las chicas solo movieron sus cabezas en respuesta negativa, parecía que algo estaba mal con el.

**Viktor**: ¿tan mal esta?

**Mikasa**: *suspira* no quiere comer… no quiere hablar con nadie.

**Krista**: ¿y armin… ya hablo con el?

**Krista**: si pero… no hubo suerte *sentada con las rodillas en su barbilla*

**Viktor**: *toma un gran respiro* hablare con el

Viktor entonces dejo su equipo en el suelo y se adentro en la carpa, ahí estaba eren sentado en su cama, solo tenia la mirada al suelo y estaba callado, en una mesa había comida intacta y agua… eren no quería comer ni nada.

**Viktor**: ¡hey viejo! *agita su mano*

**Eren**: *lo observa y después tira la mirada al suelo*

**Viktor**: *se sienta cerca de el y saca un cigarro de su bolsillo* ¿quieres?

**Eren**: *lo mira de reojo* no… ¿tu?

**Viktor**: na… *arroja el cigarro* no fumo.

**Eren**: ok…

**Viktor**: *exhala* eren… no te sientas así viejo… nada de lo que sucedió fue tu culpa "espero poder animarlo"

**Eren**: *se pone de pie lentamente* tu no lo entiendes, soy un maldito titán… un monstruo… un asesino.

**Viktor**: ¡OE!

**Eren**: *lo mira con duda* ¿eh?

**Viktor**: *lo mira de frente* ¡no digas eso!... mira a tu alrededor… estamos aquí gracias a ti… si no fuese por ti… TROST HUBIERA CAIDO… si no fuese por ti… no estuviéramos aquí, aun desconozco porque tu padre hizo eso, pero se que si entramos en ese sótano sabremos la verdad. "aunque me doy una idea sobre los motivos de tu padre…"

**Eren**: tú… a pesar de todo… ¿confías en mí? *lo mira sorprendido*

**Viktor**: *le da un golpe leve en el pecho* ¡DEMONIOS SI! Y seguiré confiando en ti eren, eres como mi hermano… además tienes a armin, mikasa, thomas, mina... a tus amigos, y sobre todo ¡tienes a krista!

**Eren**: *lo mira con impresión* krista… cierto.

**Viktor**: así es… así que no llores mas como un perdedor, y si quieres venganza pues mueve tu apestoso trasero y vamos a matar a esos titanes… recuerda esto… ¡tu mayor venganza, es seguir vivo! *le tiende la mano mientras sonríe*

**Eren**: *aprieta su mano con confianza* tienes razón, esa ¡SERA MI VENGANZA!

**Viktor**: eso, dame un abrazo carbón jajaja. *abraza a eren*

**Eren**: *le da unas palmadas en la espalda* sigues siendo un raro… mi amigo pero… raro *sonríe*

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BOSQUE**

**Melanie**: *dispara su cable y se balancea de árbol en árbol* solo un poco mas… se que esta ahí… ese malnacido pagara por todo.

La chica de ojos rojos y de bello cabello plateado se movía rápidamente sobre las ramas con una gran velocidad, anhelando por fin llegar a la muralla maría.

**Melanie**: viktor… pagaras.

**FLASHBACK**

Annie practicaba en el árbol cerca del lago, ahí ella pasaba su tiempo después de entrenar todo el día para convertirse en soldado, además después ella tendría que encontrarse con viktor, pues ambos habían quedado en eso… sin embargo, viktor tenia un plan macabro.

**Annie**: ¿Quién anda ahí? *deja de entrenar*

**Melanie**: ¡onee san! *le abraza*

**Annie**: tch, Melanie que te quites carajo, ¿que haces aquí? *trata de librarse del amistoso y dulce abrazo*

**Melanie**: ¿por que tan irritada hermana? Sabes que siempre te vengo a visitar en este campo de entrenamiento.

**Annie**: es muy peligroso… si reiner y bertolt se dan cuenta te mataran. *sigue tratando de liberarse*

**Melanie**: eso no es nada, nosotras los venceremos… ese colosal y blindado no son nada para tu cristal y mi… *annie le tapa la boca*

**Annie**: ¡sshhh! ¡Serás idiota! Cállate, eso no se dice aquí… además *se sonroja* e-estoy esperando a alguien.

**Melanie**: ¡oh! ¿Es acaso ese chico viktor? *salta de emoción* Dime, dime, dime.

**Annie**: no seas idiota… y si fuese así… *se sonroja mas* ¿a ti que?

**Melanie**: hermana… *se acerca a su cara* acaso ese viktor… ¿te gusta?

**Annie**: *traga en seco* ¡CÁLLATE! *le tira una patada*

**Melanie**: *la esquiva y se aleja* a annie le gusta viktor… a annie le gusta viktor *tararea con una cancioncilla y luego se ríe*

**Annie**: *toma su chaqueta y se la tira con una rabia y sonrojo en su cara* ¡MELANIE!

**Melanie**: *atrapa la chaqueta y sale corriendo hacia el bosque* jejeje adiós onee san, volveré y me cuentas sobre tu cita.

**FINAL DE FLASHBACK**

**Mientras tanto lejos de ese bosque…**

**Rodrigo**: ah, no… déjame… ¡déjame! *muere decapitado*

**Rochelle**: ¡Rodrigo! *salta sobre el titán y lo ciega con sus espadas* ¡ahora edmun!

**Edmun**: ¡LO TENGO! *corta la nuca del titán de 12 metros*

Los soldados se las estaban ingeniando para pelear y sobrevivir, los titanes se habían filtrado en la formación y los estaban agrediendo severamente, las bengalas tenían el cielo de 3 colores, rojo, verde y negro, pues habían cambiado su curso repentinamente más de una vez.

**Hanji**: esto va mal, si seguimos así ¡erwing no recibirá nada!

**Pixis**: ¡no pierdas la fe hanji! *se adelanta* tu encárgate de dirigir la formación, yo organizare la defensa… *se aleja cabalgando*

**Hanji**: ¡espera pixis! Mierda… *carga su bengala verde*

Por otro lado la división de hannes estaba soportando a los anormales, había uno que caminaba en cuatro y había otro que corría con los brazos arriba como esperando una balón.

**Catalina**: señor… ¡los anormales se adelantan!

**Hannes**: muy bien… ken, soujiro, misha distraigan al que va en 4 patas… tengo una idea.

**Todos**: ¡hai!

Los soldados del presidio se adelantaron y se esparcieron para atraer la atención del estúpido titán, luego misha le lanzo una bengala explosiva para distraer a la bestia y atraerla.

Mientras la bestia seguía a la peli rosada, hannes galopo detrás de la bestia y salto de su caballo, uso el gas para impulsarse y después disparo sobre la columna del titán que era uno de 15 metros. Hannes trato de mantener el equilibrio y corrió rápidamente siempre sujetándose con sus ganchos, finalmente salto sobre el punto letal de la bestia.

**Hannes**: ¡MUERE! *hiere mortalmente al titán*

El titán cayó al suelo, estrellándose de cara y luego dejando caer todo su peso hacia delante, hannes cayo brutamente contra el suelo haciéndose daño pero ken lo levanto rápidamente.

**Ken**: bien hecho hannes san *lo sube al caballo*

**Hannes**: he no fue nada… pero aun falta ese otro, se adelanto mucho mientras luchábamos con este.

El titán seguía su torpe paso, pero luego el titán cayo de rodillas y se estrello de cara sobre el suelo, la vanguardia del presidio quedo sorprendida y cuando se aceraron lo suficiente, vieron una sombra, un hombre con gabardina… ese era Keith.

**Keith**: *aterriza en su caballo y sigue cabalgando* ¡ASÍ ES COMO SE MATAN TITANES! ¡ENTENDIERON!

**Dirjer**, **Mhuskith**, **Marishca**: ¡SI SEÑOR!

**Dirjer**: señor, ¡usted es increíble!

**Marishca**: ¿como es que es tan bueno? *cabalga junto a keith*

**Keith**: bueno… supongo que les puedo decir… yo forme parte de la policía militar y después de la legión de reconocimiento.

**Mhuskith**: ¡increíble!

**Mientras tanto en el frente**

Hanji y Mike cabalgan juntos, hanji tenia un plano en manos y lo leía con cuidado, ella estaba pensando en el lugar exacto para acampar en la noche, después de todo, quedarse en el suelo significaba la muerte.

**Hanji**: creo que el bosque gigante de MIRMER será ideal.

**Mike**: no es mala idea, además nos queda más cerca de la muralla maría. *sonríe un poco*

**Hanji**: así es… tenemos que acelerar el paso… Mike, transmite mis órdenes.

**Mike**: *la mira de reojo* ahora si empiezas a oler como erwing jajaja *se aleja cabalgando*

**Hanji**: hijo de… *una venita le resalta por el enojo*

_**Continuara**_


	19. Acto 18

18avo Acto: Guerra "Contraataque de la humanidad"

**Breve narración:**

**Y bueno una vez mas el contraataque se reorganiza, los soldados en movimiento están, atentos y preparados, las ordenes de erwing son sencillas.**

**Ahora tengo experiencia peleando con los titanes, a diferencia de hace 3 años que no podía ni manejar el equipo 3DMG.**

**Es momento de regresar a la misión y de sellar esa maldita puerta.**

**Final de narración.**

Ambos chicos salieron de la carpa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, las chicas vieron asombradas a un eren sonriente y se emocionaron, sin dudarlo mikasa a brazo a su hermano adoptivo, este le respondió cariñosamente y se disculpo con ella, luego se acerco a krista beso su frente y le abrazo. Viktor solo admiraba la tierna y hermosa escena, se sentía bien de haber ayudado a eren.

**Eren**: y entonces, ¿que sigue ahora?

**Viktor**: vamos con erwing, ahora que estas bien veremos cuales son sus ordenes.

**Mikasa**: eren… tu ¿te sientes en capacidad de pelear?

**Eren**: *aprieta su puño con entusiasmo y lo levanta* así es mikasa… borrare a esos titanes de la faz de la tierra… a todos y cada uno de ellos.

**Krista**: eres un presumido… pero si así lo quieres, entonces vamos.

**Viktor**: *se pone su equipo* entonces manos a la obra.

El cuarteto se marcho hacia la carpa de erwing, mientras caminaban el resto de los novatos se ponían de pie al paso de eren, miraban la cara de confianza del chico de ojos verdes y lo seguían.

**Jean**: hey jeager ya era hora que te levantaras.

**Eren**: no te preocupes jean no dejare que te coma ningún titán jaja.

**Jean**: tch, no te las des de importante solo porque te puedes transformar.

**Sasha**: dejen de pelear parecen dos perros. *camina junto a jean*

**Connie**: yo diría que parece un perro y un caballo jajajaja.

**Jean**: te voy a… *lo mira con enojo*

**Thomas**: *le hecha un brazo* quieto ahí chico relájate jaja.

**Ymir**: *camina junto a mina* se portan como chiquillos tontos

**Mina**: en lo personal me alegra que todos estén de buen humor *sonríe contenta*

Mientras la escuadra caminaba, lograron ver a erwing con un telescopio observando bajo la muralla, ahí sus soldados luchaban contra los titanes, usaban la muralla para atraerlos y después los aniquilaban, el resto peleaba mas lejos de la muralla, entre los arboles y los viejos molinos, habían varios cuerpos de titanes pudriéndose en el suelo, lo cual indicaba que los titanes estaban siendo aniquilados.

**Eren**: ¡comandante erwing!

**Erwing**: *se da la vuelta*… eh eren veo que te haz recuperado.

**Eren**: así es señor… ¿cuales son mis órdenes?

**Erwing**: *observa a todos los amigos de eren tras el* ¿seguro que quieres luchar?

**Eren**: ¡totalmente!

**Erwing**: muy bien, esto es lo que harán, consigan más gas y llenen sus tanques, consigan espadas de reemplazo y coman bien, luego regresen para darles sus órdenes junto con el escuadrón levi.

**Todos**: ¡HAI!

Luego de eso armin estaba mirando fijamente la brecha de la muralla maría, la brecha era enorme y muy difícil de tapar, pero el la analizaba para poder encontrar una forma de sellarla… ¿pero como?

**Ness**: ¿eh armin que haces? *se sienta en una cajita*

**Armin**: oh… hola señor… solo busco una forma de sellar la muralla.

**Ness**: ¿alguna idea pequeño estratega?

**Armin**: *muestra un cuaderno* en realidad tengo dos ideas. La primera es que eren se convierta en titán y que golpee la muralla, con esto escombros caerían y la muralla podría sellarse… sin embargo cabe la posibilidad de que eren quede atrapado.

**Ness**: ya veo, ¿y cual es la segunda? *mira el cuaderno*

**Armin**: la segunda seria usar los cañones para disparar a la parte superior del agujero, así caerían escombros para tapar a muralla, sin embargo no tenemos mas balas de cañón. En pocas palabras sin la habilidad de eren para volverse roca no hay mucho que hacer, aunque cabe la posibilidad de que si eren se transforma podría sufrir un trauma o algo.

**Ness**: no es que desconfié del chico, pero la segunda opción es mas posible, pero es una lastima que no hayan suficientes balas. *se levanta de la silla* deberías comentarlo con el comandante erwing, son buenas ideas, ahora ve y prepárate chico.

**Armin**: ¡si señor!

**_Unos minutos después…_**

**Erwing**: muy bien, eh aquí lo que harán, debemos asegurar esta zona para los refuerzos, además es probable que el ejército de refresco traiga titanes con ellos, así que nosotros debemos matar a cuantos titanes podamos.

**Levi**: *lo mira y se cruza de brazos* ¿y ese es el gran plan?

**Erwing**: levi, estos jóvenes ahora pasaran a tu cargo, ahora todos son miembros del equipo de operaciones especiales, así que se dividirán en 3 grupos.

**Viktor**: ¿Qué, estaremos al mando del capitán levi?

**Levi**: *le clava los ojos* ¿algún problema escoria?

**Viktor**: *le devuelve la mirada* ¿yo no… y usted?

**Mikasa**: quieto. Viktor no hables. *le pone la mano en el hombro*

**Levi**: no digas estupideces niño.

**Erwing**: bien, ahora deben agruparse en tres equipos, uno de los equipos protegerá a eren, ese sin embargo será el trabajo de levi, así que el resto de ustedes deben organizarse.

**Jean**: me parece buena idea, organizare mi equipo en seguida.

**Viktor**: igual yo.

**Erwing**: muy bien, quiero que lleven un conteo de los titanes que eliminen. Ahora vayan y luchen con honor.

Los equipos se formaron correctamente, como lo dijo erwing, eren estaría en el equipo de levi, y los otros equipos estarían al mando de jean y viktor.

**PRIMER EQUIPO**: este estaba compuesto por levi, petra, auruo, erdo, Gunter y eren.

**SEGUNDO EQUIPO**: este estaba bajo el mando de jean y los demás eran marco, Ymir, mina, krista y Ness

**TERCER EQUIPO**: este estaba bajo el mando de viktor y estaba compuesto por armin, mikasa, thomas, sasha, connie

Entonces los 3 equipos se dividieron y empezaron a bajar las murallas, inmediatamente los equipos tomaron sus rumbos y se lanzaron al combate, sus objetivos eran los colosales titanes, así que ellos tenían que eliminar a cuantos titanes pudiesen.

**Levi**: oe, si planeas usar tu maldito poder, hazlo saber, no queremos mas sorpresas ¿entendido? *dispara sus cables sobre un árbol*

**Eren**: ¡entendido!

**Gunther**: no es que no confiemos en ti eren, es solo que aun no estamos acostumbrados. *le sigue de cerca*

**Eren**: lo entiendo, no se preocupen.

El primer escuadrón se movió al frente y empezó a luchar contra los titanes. Primero fue levi el que disparo su cable y se columpio gracias a un viejo molino, el giro rápidamente y se coloco detrás del titán, el titán lo diviso y se proponía a atraparlo, pero en cuanto el titán alzo su mano, petra y erdo pasaron a todo gas sobre la bestia y le amputaron la mano, levi se anclo en la cara del titán para luego ponerse detrás la nuca y finalizarlo con un corte elegante y limpio.

**Levi**: 1 menos… *se limpia con su pañuelo*

Al lado derecho estaba el equipo de jean avanzando y divisaron a un grupo de titanes, uno de aspecto gordo de unos 7 metros, otro de aspecto joven de 10 metros y un enano de 5 metros.

**Jean**: *aterriza en una vieja casa* de acuerdo amigos aquí montaremos el plan.

**Ymir**: ¿tienes un plan? Eso es un milagro *saca sus espadas*

**Jean**: ja… ja…. Mira como me rio, me matas de risa…. Como sea, Ymir tu y yo iremos a por el titán de 10 metros, cortemos el tendón de Aquiles, luego marco y krista harán el remate…. ¿preguntas?

**Ness**: ¿quieres que nos encarguemos del de 7 y 5?

**Jean**: así es… ustedes son hábiles y podrán con ellos fácilmente.

**Mina**: entendido… estoy sorprendida de que después de todo resultaras un buen líder, y pensar que te querías unir a la policía militar. *ajusta sus espadas*

**Jean**: tch… ni me lo recuerdes. ¡Al ataque! *dispara su cable*

El plan se puso en marcha, jean y krista se pusieron a rodear al titán de 10 metros, jean se auxilio de un árbol cercano y se puso al ras del suelo con velocidad increíble, Ymir disparo su cable sobre la axila del titán se columpio hacia a adelante y por un momento quedo en el aire, luego disparo su cable a la espalda de la bestia para después impulsarse al ras del suelo, juntos jean e Ymir cortaron al mismo tiempo los tendones de la bestia que lenta y torpemente trato de derribar a la pareja. La bestia callo al suelo y trato de levantarse, pero en ese momento apareció krista como un ángel vengador y corto sobre la bestia, desafortunadamente las espadas de krista cedieron por la dureza de la piel de la bestia.

**Krista**: ¡marco, acabalo! *se retira*

**Marco**: *se acerca a gran velocidad sobre la bestia* ¡lo tengo!

Marco apareció y con un giro fulmino al titán quedando su uniforme y su cara manchada con sangre la cual se empezaba a evaporar.

**Jean**: ¡bien hecho marco! *aterriza en el suelo*

Mientras que ahí cerca mina se salvo de ser aplastada por la rápida mano del enano titán, ella corto los dedos de la bestia y aterrizo al suelo, luego mina disparo su cable sobre el cuello de la bestia, escalo rápidamente y antes de que el titán la aplastara, mina retrocedió y se puso tras el titán, disparo sus ganchos y la extermino en el acto.

Mientras que Ness rápidamente se puso debajo el titán se columpio y corto su rodilla, cuando el titán perdió equilibrio el corto la garganta de la bestia estúpida y sonriente, después como un acto reflejo Ness dio un salto atrás y se puso en posición, apunto al cuello y lo liquido.

Por otro lado el equipo de viktor avanzaba al lado izquierdo, ahí había un titán enorme de apariencia cadavérica era el mas grande pues contaba como con 30 metros y su movilidad era estándar comparada con los otros lentos titanes, el equipo de viktor luego subió a una torre abandonada y se pusieron a divisar el resto de la batalla mientras el colosal monstruo avanzaba.

**Viktor**: ese maldito es enorme.

**Armin**: y rápido…

**Connie**: *observa con su telescopio* ¿como demonios lo venceremos?

**Viktor**: *se sienta en el suelo* muy bien equipo esto es lo que haremos *dibuja con el filo de su espada en el suelo* este se nota que es grande, así que lo mejor será derribarlo por los muslos.

**Thomas**: ¿los muslos dices? ¿Pero como?

**Viktor**: mikasa…

**Mikasa**: dime *lo mira con duda*

**Viktor**: ¡tú serás el cebo!

**Sasha**: ¿usaras a mikasa de cebo? *lo mira boquiabierta*

**Viktor**: *asiente con la cabeza* así es, el resto de nosotros cortaremos las pantorrillas del titán.

**Mikasa**: de acuerdo… ¿pero porque yo? Podría eliminarlo de un solo tajo.

**Viktor**: *sonríe malignamente* te necesito lo mas descansada posible, eres nuestro elemento mas fuerte y debes estar al 100%

**Armin**: ya veo, quieres mantener fresca a mikasa cuando el número aumente.

**Viktor**: *se pone de pie* tienes razón, además la pantorrilla es el pilar del titán, si las cortamos estos idiotas quedaran indefensos. ¡Ahora vamos!

**Todos**: ¡hai!

**Viktor**: *se supe su pañoleta listo para saltar* mikasa, te pediré un favor…

**Mikasa**: ¿cual? *saca sus espadas*

**Viktor**: no mueras por favor… *se aleja disparando su cable* ¡el resto sígame!

**Mikasa**: lo hare… "tu tampoco mueras viktor"

En medio de escombros y de arboles pequeños viktor avanzo, el titán lo diviso y arrojo varios manotazos sobre el con la intención de liquidar a viktor, el manotazo lograba provocar una oleada de viento fuerte.

El titán seguía fijo en viktor, pero mikasa apareció y corto la cara de la bestia. Ella luego se quedo en el suelo a la vista de la bestia.

**Mikasa**: ¡POR AQUÍ DESGRACIADO!

La bestia la miro y sin pensarlo golpeo el suelo duramente mandando a mikasa a por los aires, pero ella se recupero y siguió delante distrayendo a la bestia. Cuando el titán dio la vuelta viktor saco sus espadas y dio la orden a sus amigos para avanzar, siguieron a la bestia que quería por todos los medios posibles matar a la chica.

**Viktor**: ¡aquí voy, luego tu armin! *avanza a todo gas*

**Armin**: ¡si!

Viktor clavo su gancho en la pantorrilla y con sus espadas logro un corte mortal en la pantorrilla, después armin entro en acción y termino de cortar la pieza de carne.

**Viktor**: ¡el resto ahora!

Connie y sasha aparecieron, ambos cortaron el muslo derecho aun sano de la bestia rápidamente, luego de cortar el enorme trozo de carne, la bestia se detuvo en seco para tratar de atraparles, y en medio del vuelo atrapo a connie quien estaba de cabeza.

Connie: *trata de liberarse* déjame hijo de perra.

**Viktor**: ¡ahora thomas!

En ese instante apareció tomas a gran velocidad y término de cortar los nervios de ambas pantorrillas, el titán soltó a connie quien cayó al suelo boca abajo. Viktor miro como la bestia cayo al suelo sin moverse por unos segundos

**Viktor**: ¡mi turno! *corre sobre la nuca de la bestia* ¡MUERE, PRUEBA EL ACERO DE LOS HUMANOS!

Viktor rebano una y otra vez el cuello de la torpe bestia hasta dar el último golpe final y así eliminar al titán.

**Armin**: ¡Viktor mas titanes!

**Viktor**: *baja su pañoleta* ¡todos reagrúpense, prepárense para la batalla!

**_Continuara…_**


	20. Acto 19

19no Acto: Los exterminare a todos. "Contraataque de la humanidad 2"

**Breve Narración:**

**Estoy harto de los titanes… son como los malditos orcos del señor de los anillos, son interminables… mis espadas casi sin filo, mi equipo esta agotado, pero si no luchamos moriremos… como quisiera que esos desgraciados desaparecieran.**

**Pero… veo un brillo en la derecha… oigo un enorme rugido… ese rugido es de eren ¿se habrá transformado de nuevo?**

**Final de la narración.**

El medio día llegaba a su fin, el grito de las almas perdidas resonaba en el viento, el rugir de los titanes sacudía los corazones de los soldados, los cañones habían dejado de disparar, pero una guerra seguía en pie.

Los titanes seguían llegando a la posición de la muralla maría, y a pesar de que los soldados tenían el campo de batalla lleno de cadáveres de titanes estos no se detenían.

En el centro era donde mas cadáveres habían, el equipo de levi fulminaba a velocidad casi instantánea a los titanes y eren finalmente formaba parte de esa gloriosa carnicería.

**Eren**: ahora si… me vengare. *escala sobre un titán* ¡MUERE!

Eren logro subir a una casa y de ahí esquivo la mano del titán que lo atacaba, la enorme bestia barrio con el tejado de la casa, mientras el chico de ojos verdes salto al suelo, encajo su gancho en el muslo del titán y a todo gas se coloco sobre el, entonces con un odio y furia total eren fulmino a ese titán, dejando un cadáver mas tirado en el suelo pudriéndose.

**Eren**: *admira la escena* increíble… mi 3er muerte… eh matado 3 titanes yo solo.

**Petra**: ¿eren que haces? *aterriza*

**Eren**: petra sama, eh eliminado con éxito 3 titanes… seguiré con la misión.

**Petra**: espera eren, no debes alejarte mucho, esa son las ordenes.

**Eren**: de acuerdo, solo hare un…

Pero el silencio se apodero de eren al oír unas pisadas y estas atraparon su atención inmediatamente.

**Petra**: eren… eren… ¿que te pasa?

**Eren**: *voltea a ver* esa pisadas

Así es… esas pisadas que el nunca olvidaría… esas pisadas de terror que marcaron la vida de eren para siempre y le llevaron a proclamar su juramento. Detrás de eren y petra yacía ese titán… ese titán de hace 5 años, con su mirada estúpida y su sonrisa sínica y sádica… ese titán que le había arrebatado lo mas preciado a eren.

**Eren**: *suelta sus espadas* tu… eres tu… *aprieta los puños y dientes* no sabes como eh rogado a Dios por este día… ¡MALDITO!

Eren miro con ira y odio al titán que asesino a su madre, el titán solo avanzaba lentamente sin importarle un carajo la vida, y sin importarle lo que eren decía.

**Petra**: *jala a eren por su chaleco* eren debemos irnos, es peligroso quedarnos en el suelo.

**Eren**: *le da un manotazo* petra… mejor quítate de mi camino.

**Petra**: ¿eh? *lo mira sorprendida y con algo de temor*

**Eren**: *camina hacia el titán* los matare… los matare a todos… a todos… ¡Y CADA UNO DE ELLOS! *a punto de morder su mano*

**Petra**: o mierda… *se aleja a toda velocidad*

**Eren**: ¡TE ASESINARE! *muerde con furia su mano*

Eren mordió violentamente su mano y un rayo cayo al suelo, cuando el humo se disipo revelo a un titán de 20 metros enorme y con ojos verdes intensos, eren soltaba vapor y rugía como perro a punto de morder a su enemigo.

El titán estúpido siguió caminando ignorando la situación y el problema en el que estaba, eren solo rugió con todas sus fuerzas mientras una única cosa pasaba por su mente.

**FLASBACK**

**Carla**: EREN… MIKASA…. SOBREVIVAN *llora al ver como sus hijos se alejan*

**Eren**: mama… ¡MAMA!

El titán removió los escombros de la casa de eren y recogió a la mujer indefensa quien solo golpeaba con sus manos desnudas las colosales manos de su opresor, con la esperanza inútil de liberarse.

El titán con ambas manos halo a Carla hasta despegar su columna por dentro, seguido de un crack, la visión de Carla se puso negra y lo ultimo que vio fue como un titán iba a devorarla, el dolor se hacia dueño de su cuerpo.

**Eren**: no… NO…. YAMERO… ¡YAMEROOOOOO! *grita desgarradoramente mientras llora*

Y ahí fue cuando el titán mordió y desmembró la madre de eren, desplegando un charco de sangre enorme y dejando caer gotas de sangre por doquier, la sangre salpicada parecía ser como de un limón destripado, mientras que la bestia terminaba de devorar a su madre, eren solo quedaba con lagrimas en sus ojos y con su alma destrozada.

Desde ese día… eren en ese mismo barco hizo su juramento.

**Eren**: borrare su existencia de este mundo *golpea con odio el borde del barco mientras llora de odio y dolor* LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS… NO QUEDARA NINGUNO DE ELLOS… ¡LOS EXTERMINARE DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA!

**FINAL DEL FLASHBACK**

**Eren**: RAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH *ruge hacia el titán* "te matare… y hare añicos… pagaras por la muerte de mi madre"

Entonces eren se lanzo con un rugido fenomenal y le propicio tremendo puñetazo al titán, la furia fue tal que le tiro los dientes y cayo de espalda con las piernas hacia atrás.

**Levi**: *cambia sus espadas* ese maldito fue una molestia *escucha el rugir de eren* ¿que demonios?

**Erdo**: ¿eren se transformo?

**Petra**: *aparece a toda velocidad* heisho… ¡heisho!

**Levi**: petra, ¿estas bien? ¿Que sucedió con eren?

**Petra**: el… vio a un titán y después, se transformo, están luchando en este instante.

**Gunther**: ¿una pelea de titanes?

**Aruo**: vamos a ver, eso será bueno *dispara su cable*

**Petra**: espera, no seas imbécil *le persigue*

**Levi**: tch, que fastidio.

Pero no solo el equipo levi había escuchado o visto la luz de eren y su rugir, sino todos alrededor, los demás equipos se sorprendieron y decidieron actuar de inmediato.

**Jean**: eso es, uno menos *da un giro de 360 grados y aterriza en el suelo*

**Ymir**: sabes jean no eres tan malo, supongo que matar titanes es lo único que tenemos en común *pincha su nariz*

**Jean**: ¿eh? Te estas poniendo sentimental *pasa su mano en su cabeza*

**Ymir**: tenias que arruinar el ambiente *lo mira de reojo*

**Marco**: ¡jean! Algo pasa con eren *le grita desde un árbol*

**Jean**: *escucha el rugir de eren* ¿pero que demonios?

**Krista**: *se sube al techo de una casa* algo pasa con eren… ¿que sucede?

**Ness**: ¿oe krista puedes ver algo? *le grita desde el suelo*

**Krista**: aun no, pero debemos ir *dispara su cable*

**Ymir**: oi espera krista… krista… tch, será idiota. *le persigue*

De vuelta en el amplio campo de batalla eren avanzaba lentamente sobre su presa, el titán se puso de pie nuevamente y con sus manos extendidas trato de morder a eren, pero solo se topo con un enorme puño que lo mando de vuelta al suelo.

**Eren**: RAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH *ruge aterradoramente* "TE SACARE LAS ASQUERORAS ENTRAÑAS"

En el otro lado del campo de batalla el equipo de viktor se las ingeniaba para asesinar titanes, se habían adentrado a un pequeño bosque con arboles fuertes, ahí ellos se paseaban de rama en rama y aniquilaban a las bestias.

**Armin**: *apunta al cuello del titán* "muy bien cortare firmemente" ¡AHORA! *corta la nuca del titán y cae recostado en un árbol* ¡lo hice!

**Connie**: *se estrella contra el suelo* mierda, duele, duele

**Mikasa**: *queda en un árbol* connie, ¿te encuentras bien?

**Connie**: *aprieta sus botones* mierda… mierda… ¡mikasa, me quede sin gas!

En ese instante sasha apareció y tomo a connie para después ponerlo a salvo en uno de los arboles, la chica lo recostó y le vendo la cabeza pues se había rajado la frente por el duro golpe.

**Sasha**: connie le diré a viktor, tu quédate aquí

**Connie**: espera *le entrega sus espadas* las necesitaras mas que yo.

**Sasha**: he, no te preocupes, las usare muy bien *se lanza sobre otro titán*

**Connie**: ten cuidado *susurra*

El pelo rapado solo miraba abajo como sus camaradas seguían lidiando con los 5 titanes que seguían deambulando en el pequeño bosque.

**Thomas**: ¡una vez mas! *se impulsa y rebana el muslo de la bestia*

**Sasha**: yahoooi, yahoooi *termina de fulminar al titán*

**Viktor**: *queda balanceándose en la rama de un árbol* ¡bien hecho equipo!... ¿pero, que es eso? *se percata del brillo a su derecha*

**Mikasa**: ugh… ¡eren!

**Armin**: *aterriza* ¿mikasa, que sucede?

**Mikasa**: es eren, ¡debemos ir de inmediato con el!

El escuadrón se conmociono y se reagrupo junto con connie todos sabían que ese era eren peleando, pero no sabían si estaba sufriendo otro ataque traumático o si estaba bien, los soldados estaba casi sin gas y sus espadas estaban casi fracturadas, podrían intentar ir hacia eren, pero una confrontación con titanes seria peligroso.

**Viktor**: *baja su pañoleta* ir a ver que sucede esta bien, pero… casi no tenemos gas, deberíamos ir a la muralla primero.

**Mikasa**: ¡claro que no! Debemos ir a ayudar a eren.

**Viktor**: mikasa se que estas preocupada por el pero la seguridad de nosotros esta primero.

**Mikasa**: si ese es tu problema tranquilízate, iré sola.

**Viktor**: ¡NO TE ATREVAS! *le alza la voz*

Todos miraron impactados la actitud de viktor, el nunca gritaba a sus amigos, a menos que fuese necesario, y sobre todo, el nunca le gritaba a mikasa… NUNCA.

**Mikasa**: ¿pero, que sucede contigo?

**Viktor**: *aprieta sus dientes* perdón… es solo que, estamos en mínimas condiciones, además connie no tiene gas… nuestras espadas están muy débiles.

**Thomas**: entiendo, estas muy estresado, estas a cargo de nuestras vidas.

**Viktor**: así es… sus vidas están a mi cargo… y no quiero que nada les suceda.

**Armin**: viktor…

**Viktor**: pero… es nuestro amigo eren… así que, si quieren regresar háganmelo saber, entenderé su decisión.

Todos guardaron silencio un minuto, pero otro rugido atravesó el cielo, los chicos se miraron entre si y después miraron a su líder.

**Connie**: iremos con eren, el nos necesita.

**Thomas**: no te preocupes, yo lo cargare. *alza su pulgar*

**Viktor**: muy bien… evitaremos los combates a toda costa, usen maniobras de largo alcance, así minimizaremos el uso del gas. ¿ENTENDIDO?

**Todos**: SI TENIENTE.

**Viktor**: bien *sube su pañoleta y mira a mikasa* vamos por nuestro amigo

**Mikasa**: gracias…

**Viktor**: *le da un guiño* ¡ADELANTE!

**_Mientras tanto lejos de las murallas_**

El gran ejército de la humanidad seguía su avance, habían transcurrido 5 horas desde el último avistamiento de un titán, la formación seguía intacta por el rápido actuar de los soldados en ella, aunque las bajas fueron grandes y los titanes casi eliminan al gran contingente a cargo de hanji.

**Mike**: hey.

**Hanji**: ¿que demonios quieres?

**Mike**: ya estamos cerca… *olfateando*

**Hanji**: ¿cuanto?

**Mike**: *olfatea hacia la derecha* unos 20 o 30 minutos, si aceleramos el paso, quizás antes.

**Hanji**: bien, al menos logramos un día de viaje con éxito, solo espero llegar mañana a medio día.

**Mike**: ¿te preocupa algo?

**Hanji**: ¡claro que si! Dejamos a levi a los demás varados con esos titanes, es lógico que este preocupada, si no hacemos algo serán…

**Mike**: ¿levi eh? *interrumpe a hanji*

**Hanji**: ¿eh?

**Mike**: ¿así que por eso estas preocupada? Interesante, pero creo que levi puede cuidarse solo. *ríe un poco*

**Hanji**: ¿de que puta hablas Mike?

**Mike**: *cabalga cerca de ella* cuando me respondiste, la primer palabra que usaste fue "levi" así que eso lo dice todo… pero en realidad no deberías preocuparte, petra cuidara bien de el jajaja.

**Hanji**: *se sonroja de celos y pena* ¡OE! ¿A que viene el comentario?

**Mike**: ¿cuando se lo dirás? *le mira de reojo*

**Hanji**: ¿decirle que? *se pone mas colorada*

**Mike**: jajajaja, iré a ver la retaguardia, me contestas luego. *se retira cabalgando*

**Hanji**: *bufa enojada* no es como que le guste a levi… ¿o si? *susurra*

**_De vuelta en la muralla maría._**

Los equipos se habían reagrupado y miraban la escena, varios titanes corrían hacia eren, pero eren los atacaba con una furia arrebatadora, los tomaba por el cuello y luego los mordía, después tomaba a los mas pequeños, los partía en 2 y luego los tiraba contra el suelo para después aplastarlos.

**Viktor**: "mierda ese es el titán que asesino a la mama de eren… con razón esta cabreado"

**Mikasa**: ¡eren!

**Krista**: ¡eren tranquilízate!

**Levi**: es inútil.

**Armin**: ¿de que habla capitán levi?

**Levi**: a estado fuera de control, cuando ruge los titanes se acercan a el. Además eren parece tener un interés especial en ese titán inútil que esta en el suelo con la cara casi destrozada.

Finalizada la frase eren decapito a un titán de 15 metros y avanzo enfurecido contra el titán que asesino a su madre, eren le metió otro puñetazo y se postro sobre el.

**Eren**: "TE MATARE…. TE ASESINARE" *golpea duramente la cara del titán*

Eren golpeó con una furia descomunal al titán, le daba de izquierda a derecha mientras el gruñía aterradoramente, producto de los colosales golpes la sangre manchaba el suelo y poco a poco la cara del titán desapareció.

Eren levanto el cadáver casi desmembrado del titán y lo puso violentamente contra el suelo boca abajo, eren se postro sobre el titán cuyo rostro había sido casi borrado a punta de golpes, y ahí eren acerco sus afilados colmillos para finalmente acabar a su rival.

**Eren**: RAAAAAAAGGGGGGG "MUEREEEEEE" *muerde violentamente la nuca del titán*

Eren desgarro rápidamente la dura piel del titán y destrozo su nuca con las enormes fauces, luego arranco la cabeza de la bestia y la azoto contra el suelo, después eren piso una, y otra, y otra vez el cuerpo del destrozado titán.

**Eren**: "los matare a todos… a todos… matar… quiero matar… quiero matar… ¡quiero matar!" *pisoteando el cadáver del titán*

**Armin**: su sed asesina es increíble.

**Mikasa**: no es sed asesina. *una lagrima recorre su mejía*

**Mina**: de que hablas mikasa

**Mikasa**: es una sed de venganza… eren trata de desquitarse… aunque no servirá de nada… lo hecho, hecho esta. *se limpia la lagrima*

Eren termino de destrozar y pisotear al titán, así el sintió una satisfacción, pero eren seguía poseído, y casi como instinto siguió caminando en busca de otros titanes, así que persiguió a los titanes que estaban acercándose a la muralla, su mirada verde y brillosa y su cuerpo manchado con sangre y vapor al mismo tiempo.

**Levi**: vamos debemos seguir al imbécil, protéjanlo, si se pone loco y colapsa debemos sacarlo de ahí.

El escuadrón levi, ya reunido se dirigió tras eren para poder escoltarlo, aunque eren por si solo derribaba titanes como si se tratara de la ira de Dios en la tierra, eren el chico de ojos verdes estaba cumpliendo con su promesa.


End file.
